


Sun, Sea and Surprises

by nessiekat



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 59,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessiekat/pseuds/nessiekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week on the beach with nothing to do but sunbathe, swim and read your book.  What more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone time at last

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic so any comments are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lots more chapters to come.

The wind blew gently rustling the palm trees overhead bringing a welcome breath of air over her skin. The sun glinted like diamonds and danced over the surface of the clear azure water. She pushed her sunglasses back up her nose and sighed, stretching out her legs and wiggling her toes. The silence was mesmerising with only the sounds of nature, the gentle lapping of the sea and the gentle tinkling of glass as the staff went about their afternoon work in the restaurant and bar off to the left of the pool. This was the life. A week off work and time spent on her own in the sunshine with a well-stocked Kindle was all she asked for.

 

She loved the holidays and knew she worked hard to earn them. She was used to all the light-hearted banter from friends and family at home who thought teachers had far too many holidays in the year anyway, let alone her who worked abroad and seemed to be forever jetting off to new and exciting places. But this was her choice and she was happy she had made it.

The year before her 30th birthday Maggie had made a decision that changed her life. She loved her job in a little primary school in the south of England. She had a small but close circle of friends, and her parents and brother and sister in law lived in the same town. But she was acutely aware of that big birthday looming on the horizon and she was not where she had pictured herself at all. No house of her own, no boyfriend and no children. Many of Maggie’s friends had done the expected thing and settled down, bought a house, got married and had children but it had never seemed like something she was ever going to find even though her heart had longed for someone special her whole life, and although she hated to admit it, she was jealous of those who had found just that.

She was used to it by now of course, being slightly overweight had always made her shy around men. She was the ‘friend’, the one they came to with their problems about other women or more usually the one they sidled up to, to ask who her friend was and if she was single. She was taller than average at 5 foot 8 with long dark hair, brown eyes and curves that put certain Latino singers and reality TV stars to shame. She thought of herself as nothing special, just another fat girl. Her friends told her she was lovely but she never believed them, why would she when she never got any attention from the opposite sex, they were just being kind.

So she made her mind up. ‘I’m going to make that fact that I’m almost 30 and single work for me’, she thought and applied to a teaching agency that specialised in overseas international schools. That September she was on a plane heading to the Middle East and had never looked back. That was 5 years and three countries ago now and she hadn’t regretted that life changing decision to become an expat even for a moment.

Maggie smiled to herself as she thought of her family at home. It was April and England was being battered by unseasonably late storms and yet here she was in The Philippines relaxing on a sun lounger by the pool with the sea mere metres away and practically the resort to herself. Absolute heaven. She only had one week off for the Easter Holidays and intended to spend it sitting in the sunshine, swimming and reading and all on her own, away from the noisy children, difficult parents and stressful demands of her daily working life, a chance to recharge her batteries.

By 5 o’clock Maggie had had enough sunshine for one day. She sat up and looked at the beautiful ball of burnt orange in the distance. It was starting to sink slowly out of the sky and she took it as her cue to gather up her things and head back to her room. She looked around her. There was still one middle-aged couple sitting at the other end of the pool chatting quietly. They sounded European but she couldn’t quite place the language they were speaking, maybe Danish? Thankfully the noisy American family had disappeared earlier in the day, most likely on one of the boat trips that went from the nearby village and took tourists out to look for whale sharks or butanding as the locals called them. It sounded like a lot of fun and something she would add to the list for later in the week.

Back in her room Maggie dumped her beach bag on a chair, turned on the AC and took out her phone and put it on to charge. She walked towards the bathroom to take a shower and wash away the salt, sweat and sun cream of the day. She loved the feel of the cool water on her skin after time spent in the sun. She looked down at her arms and could already see a difference in colour after only one day. They looked funny against the white of her stomach and she giggled to herself. Her legs would take a few more days to turn brown but it was one of the bonuses of having lived in the Middle East for 2 years, her skin was used to sunshine and tanned easily. She knew she didn’t tan evenly like most girls, hers was more of a patchy tan but she didn’t care as she went a lovely berry brown and it gave her an inner confidence. She washed her long hair and scrubbed her body. When she was finished she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of those huge white fluffy towels you only seem to get in hotels. Maggie hung her tankini over the balcony outside to dry then came back in and made sure she lathered herself in after sun knowing her skin would thank her for it. She then sat on the edge of her bed and decided to turn on the news while she waited for her cream to dry.

An hour or so and another layer of after sun later, Maggie decided it was time to get dressed and head down to the restaurant for some dinner. She pulled one of her cotton sundresses out of her case along with a pair of leggings. She dressed quickly and tied her still damp hair in a fishtail braid that hung down from the left side of her head. A small amount of powder to blot out the sheen of her skin, a whisp of eyeshadow and some mascara was all the make up she bothered to put on. She put on her sandals and made sure to cover herself in insect repellent before she left the room.

The restaurant was quiet when she got there but she wasn’t expecting much else. It seemed the small resort wasn’t very full and there were not many other hotels nearby, most of the bigger ones were several kilometres away down the coast by the big fishing village. The European couple were sitting at a table still in their pool clothes and two local men sat at another table. Maggie chose to sit at one end of the bar. From here she had the perfect view of the pool with the sea beyond as the last rays of sunlight flickered over the water. She decided to make the most of happy hour and ordered two G&Ts and the catch of the day fish curry as recommended by the barman. She thanked him for his suggestion as he took the menu and placed her drink in front of her. She let out a contented sigh, sipped her drink and took out her Kindle to continue with the thriller novel she had got into earlier.

Her food didn’t disappoint and she asked for her second drink as her plates were cleaned away. She looked up from her book to see that the restaurant had filled up slightly but was still not what you would call busy. She could see the reception staff busy welcoming another guest and showing them to one of the private bungalows at the far end of the resort. She looked down and once again became engrossed in her book.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been reading when a voice broke her concentration and she realised someone was talking to her.  
‘Excuse me, is this seat taken?’

She put her book down and turned to address the owner of the voice and came face to face with the most mesmerising blue eyes she had ever seen.


	2. Cocktails and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets the owner of those delectable blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep this one short as its more of a transition chapter.

Those eyes were remarkable, ice blue with hints of green and gold. She took in the rest of his face, sharp cheekbones, deliciously soft looking lips with an adorable cupid’s bow and a mop of auburn hair that he was trying to push back out of his eyes. Maggie quickly composed herself and smiled at the stranger.

“Errr no it’s not taken, help yourself.” She smiled at him warmly and took one more surreptitious look as he seated himself at the adjacent corner of the bar and made moves to go back to her book. He is very striking she thought to herself. Not obviously good looking in that boy next door way but he had something about him, his poise and manner, the way he held his tall slim body and that wonderful angular face and curly hair.

He picked up the menu. “What’s the food like here? I’m starving!”

“Umm not bad at all. All the seafood is caught locally and the produce is fresh too. I’m sure the staff can give you a good recommendation if you are looking for something specific. I was very happy with mine.”

“Good to know.”

He signalled the waiter and ordered his food along with a beer.

“So have you been here long? On holiday I mean not sitting at the bar alone drinking and reading. God that sounded awful, please excuse me and my manners. I’ve just arrived and had a ridiculously long journey to get here and my brain is not working at full speed.”

Maggie giggled and smiled at him. “I got here yesterday.”

He relaxed his shoulders, the expression of guilt left his face with her laugh and he broke into a smile, which made delicious little lines appear at the corner of his eyes. 

“I’m Ben.”

“Maggie.”

“Nice to meet you Maggie. I apologise for spoiling your quiet evening and interrupting you so rudely.”

“It’s quite alright.” She said with a smile. What lovely manners she thought to herself and what a delicious voice, so deep and smooth. I wonder why he is here all by himself? I bet there is a incredibly glamorous girlfriend too jet lagged to make it to dinner back in his room. 

“So what brings you to the Philippines Ben?” Maggie enquired as casually as she could, making the most of having someone to talk to and feeling grateful that this man would bother to talk to her. 

He sighed. “I’ve been working in New Zealand for the past few months and I’m on my way back to the UK. I thought I would treat myself to a week in the sun somewhere off the beaten track, give me time to switch off and relax by myself.”

Maggie nodded, glad that her previous question had been answered. “You have certainly found that here. Not many people about and the place is absolute paradise. You wait til you see it in the daylight; it’s beautiful and not much to do besides sunbathing, swimming and reading a good book.” She said with a nod towards her Kindle. “So where in New Zealand were you working Ben?”

He seemed thrown by this question as a flicker of confusion washed across his face but he quickly regained his composure and Maggie thought she must have imagined it. 

“All over really. It is an amazing country with stunning scenery. I wish I could have seen more while I was there. Have you been?”

Maggie sat up. “Yes, actually I have. It was a long time ago now, I was there in 2001 for six weeks when I did my backpacking after uni.” She chuckled and shook her head. “Crikey I’m showing my age now!” He smiled at this response making his eyes twinkle.

Conversation flowed easily between them. They stuck to the usual safe topics about travel and work, although Maggie got the impression Ben was being rather vague on the latter subject but she didn’t care. She didn’t know this man from Adam so why would he pour out his personal life to her. She was just happy for the conversation and company for the evening. 

After a few hours Maggie could see Ben’s eyelids drooping and he stifled another yawn. Poor man she thought he looks shattered and here I am chatting away, I’m sure all he want to do is escape and get some sleep but is too polite to say so.

“Ben you look knackered, you should go and sleep. I’m sure you are tired after your long flight, I’m impressed you have managed to stay up this long.”

He glanced at his watch. “10:30 and ready for bed, I’m such a party animal! I can wait until you finish your drink then we can settle the bill.”

“Don’t be silly don’t mind me, leave what you think you owe and I’ll sort it later.”

He smiled gratefully, left her enough money to cover his half of the bill and rose slowly from his chair. “Goodnight Maggie. Thank you for your company tonight, it has been a pleasure.” He gave her one more sleepy smile then turned and headed towards his room.


	3. Cocktails and Conversation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what brings Ben to the Philippines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to do some of this story from Ben's point of view too. The story starts in 2013. I know some of the events might be a little out of sync with real dates, but just go with it.

Ben’s POV

His flight had seemed never ending: Auckland to Sydney, Sydney to Manila, Manila to Legazpi and then a two hour transfer by road to the quiet little resort. He had thought it a good idea at the time but now was beginning to wonder. After all that time filming for The Hobbit, Ben was in need of a break and time to switch off from reality.

As soon as the car pulled into the resort his mood lightened. The sun was setting outside and he could see across the open lawns dotted with swaying palm trees and tropical flowers to the sea beyond that was capturing the last rays of sunlight and making them dance across the water. Maybe the long journey was worth it after all? He had requested one of the more private bungalows at one end of the resort. It was simply furnished but spacious and comfortable, he instantly loved it. As his stomach growled Ben decided to have a quick shower to wash the journey away then head to the restaurant and grab some dinner. 

The restaurant was about half full and he decided to sit and watch the sunset from one end of the bar. He could see a woman sat there engrossed in a book and didn’t want to encroach on her space. 

“Excuse me is this seat taken?” 

He paused not wishing to sit just yet and wondered if she had heard him. The woman sat up and turned to look at him. He could see her taking in the details of his face and wondered at once if she recognised him. If she did she didn’t let on and made moves to turn back to her book after indicating the seat was free. This intrigued him so he decided to engage her in conversation. She looked to be about the same age as him and appeared to be on her own too.

She was relaxed and approachable in her manner. He panicked when he thought he had insulted her after his mouth ran away with him but she smiled and laughed at his misfortune, which put him at ease, making him relax. 

The conversation started out with the usual: name introduction, what brings you here. He had told her he was an actor and that he had been working in New Zealand and he waited for the customary ‘would I have seen you in anything?’ question but she steered the discussion in a direction that surprised him and asked about where he had been while in New Zealand. Could this woman really not recognise me? How wonderful. I am just another average Joe on holiday striking up conversation with a stranger. 

She spoke with a refreshing energy about travel and she had an impressive resume of places she had visited. He had recognised her accent as British straight away, which was why he thought he might be recognised, however learning that she was a teacher in an international school in Shanghai explained her lack of knowledge about him and he breathed an inward sigh of relief. She really has no idea who I am, excellent!

Maggie was easy to talk to and her found himself drawn into her stories about far-flung places around the world. She had a light that danced in her eyes as she talked about the people and places that meant something to her. She kept the conversation platonic and never once made a flirtatious comment or invaded his personal space. He found this invigorating, something he hadn’t experienced for a long time. He got the impression she enjoyed being on her own, after all she had travelled alone a lot, yet he also detected a hint of sadness behind her friendly chatter and he was pleased that he could offer her his company.

After several hours of drinks, chatter and a good meal Ben found himself feeling sleepy. He struggled with his inner determination to remain a gentleman and not abandon Maggie for the evening but he could barely stay awake. She noticed quickly and ordered him off to sleep. Grateful for her selflessness he excused himself with a smile and nod of his head and headed to his room to collapse into bed.


	4. Light-hearted Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of pool fun for Maggie and Ben

The sun shone bright in the endless expanse of blue and Maggie smiled.  Once again she found the pool almost deserted and the thought of the day stretching out before her with nothing to do made her happy.  This was definitely the way to relax and switch off from work, she felt like she had been away from the hectic daily life, busy streets and choking smog of Shanghai forever.  She reached into her bag for her book and settled herself down to immerse herself in the story.

 

  

 

She was not sure how long she had been reading when a shadow fell over her suddenly.  She sat up and squinted into the face of the person stood between her and the sun. She lifted a hand to shade her eyes from the glare and took a moment to focus on who the silhouette belonged to.

 

“Good Morning.”

 

She recognised his voice instantly.  “Oh, hi Ben.  Good Morning.  Did you sleep OK?”

 

“Yes thank you for asking.  I feel like I might have knocked the jet lag on the head and I’m ready to enjoy my holiday.”  He smiled uneasily at her and shifted his weight from one foot to another while mussing his hair with one hand.  She cocked her head wondering what could be wrong.

 

“You OK?”  Maggie enquired.

 

He paused.  “I was just wondering… if you don’t mind that is… I know there is plenty of space here, but…I thought you might like… I mean, would you mind if… if I joined you?” 

 

She looked up at the man before her, words tumbling out of his mouth as he held her gaze. Her heart fluttered slightly. _How could a man like this be so unassuming?_   She thought, followed almost instantly by; _why on earth he would want my company when he has come here to spend time alone?_  But she was not going to turn down the offer and felt touched by his suggestion.

 

“Not at all Ben, but please don’t feel you have to. I know you came here to relax so feel free to take yourself off and sit alone if it is what you would prefer, I wouldn’t be offended in the slightest.”  She gave him every opportunity to retract his offer.

 

But he smiled and placed his things on the lounger next to hers.  “Don’t be silly Maggie. It would be nice to have someone to chat to.”  His expression changed and he picked up his bag again.  “That is unless you wish to be alone?”

 

Her face fell slightly.  _Bugger I’ve scared him off_.  “Of course not. It will be great to have some company.  Please sit.” She smiled up at him.

 

He returned his things to the lounger, looked out at the water and stretched.  “I think I’ll start the day with a swim.  Have you been in the sea yet?  I hope it’s warm.  It looks simply divine.”

 

Maggie opened her mouth to speak just as he began to remove his t-shirt.  She watched as lean hips and a toned stomach and chest came into view.  Her eyes travelled up to take in his defined shoulders. Her eyes met his and she drew in a sharp breath, flushed scarlet and quickly turned her head away.

 

“Err I haven’t been in today but it was lovely yesterday.”

 

Even though she refused to turn back and meet his gaze she knew he was grinning and chuckling to himself after catching her staring. _‘Shit. Busted!’_ she thought to herself.  She slunk back down her sun lounger and tried to hide behind her book.

 

“See you in a bit and shout if you see any sharks.” He joked over his shoulder as he walked to the steps down to the beach.

 

Maggie peeked up from behind her book and watched him stride across the sand to the ocean’s edge.  _‘Thank god he doesn’t have eyes in the back of his head and can’t see me gawking again.’_ She thought.

  

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  

She knew she shouldn’t watch after being caught staring so shamelessly before but she couldn’t help herself take a peek now and again at his athletic form cutting through the water.  Occasionally he would just lie back and float, bobbing along with the undulating ocean.  He looked so peaceful.

  

 

When Maggie realised he was swimming back to the beach she made sure her face was mostly hidden by her book and her sunglasses hid her prying eyes.  It was like watching a scene from a James Bond film when some bikini clad beauty slowly emerges from the sea, except this she thought, was what that dream sequence is like for a woman to watch.  And what a sight…

 

As he emerged from the surf the water rushed off his chest and down his body eventually slowing to a trickle leaving glistening sparkles of moisture in its wake. He shook his head and ruffled his hair and almost at once his auburn curls started to bounce back into shape. His wet board shorts clung to his lean muscular legs and she sighed audibly and smiled and giggled at the bird print fabric.  _He seems to have a sense of humour and a quirky fashion style, how sweet._

 

“Good swim?”  She asked as nonchalantly as she could muster as he dried himself off with a towel.

 

“Amazing. The sea is perfect. I just love the feeling of swimming in the ocean, knowing you are just a speck in something so vast is very humbling. I used to love going to the seaside as a kid on family holidays but this is not quite the same as a quick dip in the sea off Brighton Beach!”  He laughed.

 

Maggie chuckled too.  “I know what you mean. I practically grew up on the beach as a kid.  We lived in Cornwall and Mum would take us there after school if the weather was nice and Dad would join us straight from work.  We would have a BBQ for dinner and someone would always drop their food in the sand, usually one of my brothers, and then there would be tears and we would share our dinner to stop the crying.  My grandparents had a house practically right on the beach and their hallway was always cluttered with fishing nets, crabbing lines and buckets and spades…” Her voice trailed off with a tint of sadness.

 

“That sounds like an wonderful childhood.”

 

“It was.” Maggie looked out to sea wistfully. “I have very happy memories of the beach and that house.”

 

“I thought you said last night your parents lived near London?”

 

“Oh they do. Mum and Dad moved after I finished Uni.  Bit of a shock I can tell you but I’ve got used to it. It’s handy being so central to everything and I love spending time in London whenever im home. I’m still a Cornish maiden at heart and try as I might I can’t escape it, especially with my name.”

 

“Oh?” Ben asked questioningly. “I assumed that Maggie was short for Margaret?”

 

The corner of her mouth tugged into a smile.  “Most people do but no, Maggie is short for Magdalene and my last name is Tregarthen.   You don’t get more Cornish than that.  It is a nightmare filling out forms and making reservations over the phone, I always have to spell it out, but I love the fact that is a bit out of the ordinary it makes me feel a bit special.”

 

A smile spread over Ben’s face at her story until he was grinning from ear to ear. “You never said a truer word Maggie.  Everyone thinks that Ben is short for Benjamin but my name is actually Benedict. Benedict Cumberbatch.”

 

“Wow.” She said laughing. “I think you might actually win the most unusual name contest!”

 

They both laughed.

 

“Well Mr Cumberbatch I think that discovery needs a celebratory drink.  What do you say to a beer?  It’s only lunchtime but sod it we are on holiday!” Maggie jumped up from her lounger and rummaged in her bag for her purse before throwing on her sundress.

 

“Sounds like and excellent idea Ms Tregarthen and how about a spot of lunch too?”

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

By mid afternoon Maggie had sought out the cooler temperature of the pool.She broke from the chapter she was reading and squinted at the sun high in the clear blue sky then looked out at the ocean and the repetitive calming waves brushing the shore.  _Pure bliss._   She noted Benedict had fallen asleep.  His book rested against his chest and his head lolled to one side. _Crikey I hope he has a high factor sun cream on.  I can take the heat but even I can feel my skin frying today. I wonder how long he has been asleep? Should I wake him?   No, he is probably still jet lagged, but then what if he burns, will he be mad if I wake him? What to do?_

Eventually her conscience won over and she tentatively called to him.

 

“Ben.”

 

No response from his sleeping form.

 

“Ben.” She called a little louder. Still nothing.

 

“Ben!” _Crikey he could sleep through anything._

 

She hauled her self out of the water and gently shook him.  “Ben.”

 

“Huh? What’s the matter?”

 

Maggie pointed to the parasol.  “The shade has moved Ben and you were fast asleep.  I wasn’t sure how you fare in the sun and didn’t want you burning. God I sound like someone’s mother! Sorry.  I didn’t mean to disturb you it’s just I’ve just made that mistake before and ruined a holiday due to sunburn.  Not pleasant.”

 

He sat up and checked his arms and chest.  “Are you hinting that my pale skin and ginger hair might not be suited to the sunshine?” He looked at her stony faced and cocked one of his eyebrows.

 

Maggie looked horrified as he held her gaze.  He mouth fell open and she was at a loss for words.  Suddenly his face broke into a broad grin. 

 

“Only joking, of course my pasty complexion is no match for this heat and thank you for thinking of my well being, it looks like you saved me in the nick of time. It wouldn’t have done to go and run my holiday looking like a lobster.” 

 

He looked at the frozen expression of horror on her face.

 

“Oops, sorry, I’m always being told off about my sense of humour.  I guess it takes a while to get to know when I’m only messing around.  I didn’t mean any offence and I will try to curb the teasing in future.”

 

Maggie returned the grin and placed her hands on her hips.  “OK that’s how you work is it Benedict. If that is how you play the game then consider your cards marked!”   

 

Ben sat up and regarded her. _Oh she likes to play; well this could be fun.  I like a girl with a bit of feistiness to her. I enjoy a bit of banter and she looks like she gives as good as she gets.  Suddenly a week of my own company doesn’t’ seem so appealing._

He stood up slowly to face her and mimicked her pose. 

 

“You are on Magdalene!” He winked at her and quick as a flash grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and tossed her into the deep end of the pool.

 

She fell arms and legs flailing into the water with a splash.  He watched her sink then rise up and break the waters surface with a splutter. 

 

“You bugger!” she yelled.

 

He grinned and before Maggie had time to add to her comment he jumped and dive-bombed sending a shower of water and spray over her head.

 

“Aaargh!” She laughed holding her hands up to her face.

 

“You make a hell of a big splash for someone so lean.”  She giggled at him as his head popped back out of the water. He shook his hair at her like a wet dog.  “Stop it!”  She shoved her hands across the surface of the pool sending a splash his way and returning the soaking. He ducked under the water and grabbed her legs pulling her under. 

 

Maggie inhaled a lungful of water as she went under. 

 

She came up gasping for air coughing heavily and swam to the side. 

 

 _‘Oh bollocks.’_ Benedict thought, ‘ _I went one step too far again.’_

“Maggie, Maggie, Im sorry.  Are you OK?” He swam to her side and placed a hand on her back and rubbed small circles on her skin as she coughed a look of distress and guilt on his face.

 

“Yeah im OK.” She said facing him with a weak smile. His gentle touch was sending shivers down her spine and making her heart flutter.  Embarrassed by the contact she broke his gaze and swam to the stairs to get out.

 

Benedict watched her with a look of alarm and he worried that he had upset her. He got out of the pool and sat on the lounger next to her.

 

“Are you sure you are OK?”  His voice was tinged with anxiety.

 

“I’m sure.” Maggie replied looking at the concern in his eyes.  “Please don’t worry it was just a shock.  I have two brothers so have been subjected to far worse!  Go and practise your cannon balls and stop fretting. They could do with some work, I’m sure you are capable of a bigger splash.” 

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yep. Pathetic.” Her easy smile was back as was the cheeky glint in her eyes.  Ben’s shoulders relaxed. 

 

“I shall just have to prove you wrong there.”  He stood up and put his hands on his hips mimicking her earlier stance.

 

“I bet I can sit here and you wont even get my feet wet.”

 

“Is that a challenge?” He flexed his hands and stretched his arms theatrically like an athlete warming up for a big race.

 

“Of course. You up to it?”

 

“Always up for a challenge.  Be prepared to get wet!”

 

He took three long strides and jumped high tucking his legs up underneath him and entered the pool with a splash.

 

 

 

He had a massive smile on his face as he broke the surface of the water.

 

“How did I do?”

 

Maggie shook her head slowly at him.  “A feeble effort. Look the water hasn’t even reached the foot of my sun lounger.”

 

He huffed and climbed up the ladder ready for a second try.  Another short run up and another splash. 

 

“How about that one?”

 

She still shook her head. 

 

“Not bad, but I’m pretty sure a 10 year old could do better.”

 

“OK third time lucky.”  He said and he stood next to her and shook the water out of his ears.

 

With his third try she felt a few droplets of water hit her legs as she watched him sink in a plume of bubbles and reappear quickly. 

 

He had such a look of anticipation on his face like a child wanting praise as he trod water waiting for her comments.

 

“Making progress but still a little dismal.  Move out of the way and watch how an expert does it.”

 

She stood and flexed as he had done, a grin spreading out over her face.  Maggie took the short run up and jumped high and plunged curled into a tight ball into the pool.

 

She turned to look at the splash she had made seeing it had reached the row of sun loungers then turned to face Ben who looked at her in disbelief.

 

“See.” She said triumphantly. “That’s how it is done!”

 

“Total fluke.” He rebuked.

 

“Nah.” She said treading water. “One of the few benefit of being a heffer, you get to strip men such as yourself of their masculinity!”

 

He paused, eyebrows knitting together in a frown. “That’s not a very nice thing to say about yourself and totally not true Maggie.”  His tone of voice transformed instantly, the playfulness vanishing.

 

She looked at him and changed the subject quickly.  She wasn’t going to have this discussion again especially with someone she barely knew.   

 

“OK how about a little wager to give you the chance to redeem yourself for such poor efforts so far?”

 

He was still looking at her with a slight hint of astonishment.

 

“Maggie…”

 

“Don’t.” She interrupted him sternly.

 

He sighed and swam over to her.  He didn’t know her well enough to have this conversation, a tricky subject at the best of times, and he knew well enough when to let things slide.

 

He perked up and threw off the sense of uneasiness that hung in the air.  “OK what’s the bet?” he asked grinning.

 

“Hmmm. How about whoever gets their splash the furthest buys the other a drink?”

 

He looked at her thoughtfully.  “We can do better than that.  How about the loser pays for dinner tonight, drinks and all?”

 

She whistled. “That’s a hefty bet Benedict. Are you sure you are up to losing to a woman?”

 

“Bring it on sister!”  He winked.

 

They both climbed out of the pool back to the starting point.

 

“OK. Boundaries and rules?” Maggie asked.  “As much fun as this is I don’t think the staff are going to want to be hanging out wet cushions to dry this evening, even if we are the only ones here.”

 

“Hmmm, true. OK how about this, we move the cushions from the loungers on the other side and see who gets their splash the furthest.  Three goes each?”

 

“Deal.” She stuck out her hand.

 

 _“Deal.”_ He said shaking it.  _“Let the games commence.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the reference in the last line?
> 
> Picture inspirations of Benedict on the beach can be found here"
> 
> http://nowmagazine.media.ipcdigital.co.uk/11140/00001d6eb/df17_orh100000w360/Benedict-Cumberbatch.jpg
> 
> http://img.purseforum.com/attachments/celebrity-forums/celebrity-news-and-gossip/1723731d1337292415-benedict-cumberbatch-tumblr_m45xsccchk1qj5s9to2_500.png
> 
> http://treksinscifi.com/podcast_notes/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/benec3.jpg
> 
> Thanks to all involved.


	5. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the winner of the pool competition and what their prize is.

Maggie sat in the cosy seating area in the reception of the resort.  Dusk was falling and the temperature was very pleasant after the heat of the day. She could hear the insects buzzing in the gardens and see them flitting around the ceiling lights. She watched a hungry gecko watch them too, picking out the perfect opportunity for its evening meal.

 

Another glance at her watch told her that Benedict was already running 15 minutes late.  _I wonder if this is a regular thing with him?_   She thought to herself.  She shrugged off the creeping sense of impatience at his lateness and resumed watching the gecko on the ceiling that had now been joined by another.

 

Another 5 minutes passed before Maggie caught sight of Benedict jogging down the path from his bungalow. 

 

“I know… I’m late… I’m so sorry… personality flaw of mine I’m afraid no matter how hard I try I’m perpetually 20 minutes late for everything!”  He spread his arms and shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

 

_At least he is open about it.  I can’t really get cross after an apology and not my place to either._

Maggie stood and smiled at him.  “Not a problem Ben at least you’re honest about it.” She joked.

 

He laughed.  “Always am.  My mouth also runs away with me and doesn’t give me time to think up anything else plausible but the truth.  It just makes things easier, well most of the time anyway, has got me into a few hot spots too in the past.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at this comment but he didn’t elaborate.  _That maybe a question left until after a few drinks?_

 

“Shall we?”  He held out his elbow for her to take before she could reply.

 

 _Oh!_ This took her by surprise and she blushed _.  What a gentleman, such a simple gesture but rarely seen these days.  Such good manners, he was obviously brought up well._

“Why thank you sir.”She said taking his arm turning redder while looking at the floor to avoid his eyes.

 

They walked out of the resort to the waiting tuk tuk. Benedict instinctively offered her his hand to allow her to climb in and followed afterward.

 

“So where are we off to for dinner?” Maggie asked as they set off down the road.  She held onto her hair to stop it blowing in her face as they drove. 

 

“Well I thought seeing as you won fair and square in the pool today we could continue with a water theme.  There is a seafood restaurant in town that the hotel recommended so I thought we could give it a try.  I hope that is OK?”

 

“Sounds great and I haven’t made it into the town yet. Too busy sitting in the sunshine!”

 

“And taking pity on strangers who enjoy your company.” Ben added with a wink.

 

Maggie blushed again and smiled at his comment. “Don’t be silly Ben. I feel like you are humouring me by wanting to spend time together.  I keep saying if you want to be alone, you can.  It's why you came here.”

 

He turned to face her in the cramped backseat of the tuk tuk his face solemn.  Ben placed a hand on Maggie’s knee.  “You have to stop talking like that Maggie.  I can’t believe how negatively you speak about yourself. Trust me if I didn’t enjoy your company I wouldn’t be here.  You are a friendly, smart and pretty girl and you have to start seeing that in yourself.”

 

Maggie opened her mouth to speak and Ben instantly held up a finger to stop her.

 

“Don’t say what ever you have to say in return, I don’t want to hear it.  I am banning you from any further negative comments for the rest of the week.” He patted her knee and gave her a big grin.  “Subject closed.”

 

Maggie nodded mutely and gave a weak smile her heart thudding nervously in her chest.

 

 _I didn’t realise how pessimistic I can be, Ben has picked up on it after only spending one day with me.  I must take his advice and make a concerted effort to stop.  It’s just… No, stop it!  Just accept his compliment and he said he wants to spend more time with me, how wonderful.  I really enjoy spending time with him too, he is such a gentleman, intelligent, witty and not to mention bloody beautiful._ She took a deep breath and let it out slowly looking straight ahead at the road in front.

 

They sat in silence watching the small wooden houses and occasional hotel pass by.  The warm wind whipping strands of Maggie’s hair as she tried in vain to keep it untangled while it also ruffled Benedict’s unruly curls but he didn’t seem to care.  

 

“Wow, Maggie look at that!”  Ben’s amazed voice broke the stillness between them.

 

She followed his gaze.  The trees and low buildings had petered out and the coastline had come into view.  The road followed the curve of the shore.  The inky black sea crashed rhythmically onto the empty sand immediately to their right. Maggie could see the rest of the bay with the town at the far end awash with twinkling orange lights, which stretched from the hills to the harbour.  The small fishing boats bobbed up and down in the gentle swell of the sea and as they got closer the sounds of urban life could be heard.

 

The tuktuk stopped outside a restaurant right on the harbours edge.  Tables spilled outside onto the pavement crammed with people, they could see right through the large open doorway through the dining area to the sea beyond. They were led to their table off to one side, which offered amazing views of the bustling harbour and streets beyond.

 

The restaurant was simply furnished with plain wooden tables and chairs and tablecloths in a riot of mismatched colours that had obviously been made locally and were embroidered around the edges with sea related pictures and patterns.  Photographs of the town hung on the walls giving the whole place a relaxed homely atmosphere.

 

“Good evening ma’am, sir, may I take your order?” A friendly waiter asked appearing at their table.

 

They nodded.  Maggie ordered first.

 

“Thank you ma’am, great choices.  And for your boyfriend, sir what would you like?”

 

She opened her mouth and immediately shut it when she caught Benedict grinning knowingly at her over the top of his menu.

 

 _He is not going to let this lie._  She thought.

 

Benedict ordered his meal along with a bottle of wine for them both and handed their menus back to the waiter who bustled off to the kitchen with their order.

 

“Well done you.”  He said.  “I thought you were going to correct him but you didn’t.”

 

Maggie blushed under his watchful eye. “I’m learning, give me time it’s going to take some getting used to.  But you didn’t say anything either?” She retorted.

 

“No.  I thought it would be more fun this way.  I can watch you squirm!”

 

“You wicked man.”  Maggie replied jokingly as their wine appeared.

 

“Here’s to new friends and new adventures.” Benedict toasted raising his glass.

 

“Cheers.”


	6. An Evening Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in town brings an unwelcome surprise

“Fantastic food Benedict, great choice of restaurant.”

 

“I agree but can’t take the credit for the hotels recommendation.  I will however be sure to thank them when we get back.” 

 

Ben lent back in his chair and stretched out his legs while draining the last of his wine.  “Right where to next?” He asked placing his empty glass on the table.

 

“Next?”  Maggie raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yep, next.  It’s far too early to go back now, don’t you want to go and explore a bit and find somewhere else for another drink?”

 

“Get you party animal!  But another drink sounds good… if you’re sure?” Maggie caught herself and the corner of her mouth turned up into a grin.  “What I meant to say was… that sounds great, let’s do it.”

 

“Good girl, that’s more like it.”

 

 

***

 

 

Ben and Maggie walked along the harbours edge into the town.  The streets were buzzing with people both locals and tourists alike.  Bars and restaurants jostled for space on the pavements. Wait staff called to passers by trying to tempt them in to their respective establishments to try the variety of worldwide cuisines or their speciality cocktails and beers. Hawkers were selling everything from knock off watches and handbags to postcards and fridge magnets. Steaming food carts were stationed in the roads among the parked tuktuks offering more challenging local delicacies, none of which either of them were tempted to try.

 

“So where do you fancy?”  Maggie asked Ben.  “Dark and dingy, quiet and sophisticated or somewhere in the middle.  It seems there is a bar for everyone in this town.”

 

“Well even though my immunisations are up to date I still don’t want to risk some of these places.”  Ben joked.  “How about somewhere in between the two?”  Ben said pointing to a bar on the corner of the street.

 

It was a larger than it looked and stretched upwards over three floors.  Ben and Maggie found a spot on the terrace on the top floor.  A long wicker sofa with simple white cushions stretched along the back wall with small tables interspersed along its length.  The opposite side had a wall at waist height with more wicker tables and chairs along it and a great view out over the hustle and bustle of the town below.  The bar was at one end and the rest of the floor space was filled high table and stools. It had just the right amount of ambience.  Lively music played out over the speakers, lights were twisted into the rafters and the cool breeze blew through the open sides. 

 

They settled into a spot on the back wall and sat taking in the atmosphere.

 

They laughed and joked as the night wore on. Maggie settled into herself and found great joy in mocking Ben comparing the pink tinge of his skin to her golden brown.  While Ben gave as good as he got calling her a nomad and hippy after all the travelling she had done.

Ben found himself watching her intently. He loved the way she was so comfortable and relaxed when talking about family, friends, her job and her adventures around the world but found it confusing that she would become so awkward and introvert when more personal subjects were touched upon. She found it difficult to accept even the smallest compliment and this frustrated him.     

 

He had been honest when he had told her that he liked spending time with her.  It was a no brainer.  She was smart, quick witted and fun to be around.  She made him feel relaxed and he could be himself not the celebrity persona that everyone expected.  At first he wasn’t sure if she was hiding the fact she knew who he was, but after spending the day together he knew for sure she genuinely did not recognise him. It was refreshing.

 

He had come away on holiday to escape the fast-paced hectic life he led and the pressure of public life, always having to be on his guard and watch what he said and whom he spoke to. A week alone in the sun had seemed like bliss but after meeting Maggie he decided that her easy-going company was something he enjoyed and he sincerely hoped she was enjoying his company too. He decided he would make it his mission to bolster her self-confidence and make her see what a great person she was.

 

“I do believe it’s time for another round, my turn again?” Ben asked with a knowing lopsided grin as he stood taking both their glasses.

 

“Of course, make mine a large one.  I bet now you are regretting our little wager earlier.” Maggie teased as he headed towards the bar for another drink for them both. 

 

Maggie watched him weave his way through the crowded tables and disappear from view.  She sighed inwardly to herself and made a mental note to stop her mind getting carried away.  She knew she was enjoying spending time with Benedict but she wasn’t about to confuse it as anything else.  She just wasn’t that lucky.  She did genuinely believe he was enjoying her company and she was happy with that, the fact that he made her heart flutter a little was just an added bonus and she was beginning to like to way he made her feel more comfortable about herself.

 

A movement at a nearby table caught her eye and she saw a group of four men talking while watching her.  She suddenly felt uneasy, shifting uncomfortably in her seat and looked away.  She flicked her eyes towards the bar but couldn't see Benedict through the throng of people so she pretended to fiddle with something in her bag the eyes watching her. She froze when she saw one of the men approaching her table.

 

He sat down and slid along the sofa so he was seated next to her.

 

“Alright darlin, how’s you tonight?” She could smell beer and cigarettes on him and wrinkled her nose shifting away. He closed the gap and put a hand on her knee.

 

“Can I buy you a drink love?” 

 

“No thank you.”  Maggie replied curtly brushing his hand away.  She looked up and saw his mates sniggering as they watched. 

 

“Aww come on sweetheart, just one, won’t hurt. We could get to know each other.”

 

“Im afraid im here with someone, he will be back any moment.”  She said her voice shaking slightly.

 

The man laughed.  “What that posh twat I saw you talking to.  Is he your boyfriend then?  Done alright for yourself there haven’t you love but I bet I could be better.”  He draped his arm around Maggie’s shoulders.  “Go on give me a go.”

 

“No thank you, now please go away.” She tried to shrug out of his hold on her but his grip tightened.  She felt fearful of what he would do and could see his friends laughing as she struggled.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing? Take your hands off of her and leave her alone.”

 

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief at Benedict’s quick return and impeccable timing, for once.  Ben set the drinks down calmly on the table.

 

The man stood and faced Ben’s stony glare. He held his hands up in mock defence.

 

“Alright mate, calm down, just having a bit of fun here.”

 

“Fun, you call this fun?"  His voice had dropped several octaves and although he remained calm he was seething with anger, his fists balling at his sides knuckles turning white.  "Can’t you see how scared she is?  What gives you the right, what gives any man the right to treat a woman like that?  It borders on assault.  I suggest you and your friends leave at once before I call the management and have you thrown out or arrested.”

 

Benedict held the man’s stare; people nearby had stopped to watch.  The man shrugged his shoulders and relented not wanting to cause any more of a scene.  He turned and walked out.  Maggie put a warning hand on his forearm to stop him doing anything stupid and remind him of where he was.  She wasn’t quite sure what he could be capable of and didn’t want him rushing into a physical confrontation.

 

“I suggest you all follow him.”  He advised in a deep even tone to the rest of the men not taking his steely eyes from them as they too left. 

 

The tenor of Ben’s voice immediately softened to one of concern, as did the colour of his eyes.  “My god Maggie, are you alright?”  He sank onto the seat beside her.

 

She nodded her head mutely trembling slightly. Yeah they were just messing around.

 

“Don’t you dare defend an asshole like that! Come here.”   He circled his arms protectively around her and drew her in for a reassuring hug.  “Men have no right in treating women like pieces of meat.  It makes me so angry.”

 

His embrace was warm and comforting and Maggie felt her muscles start to relax as she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves.  The smell of Benedict was intoxicating: citrus, wood and natural musk. She fought hard to calm her breathing and her beating heart.  She wasn’t sure if it was the smell of him, their embrace or her frightening encounter that had set them racing.  He rubbed her back until he felt her tenseness disappear then released her from his arms.

 

“You alright?”  He held her at arms length and searched her eyes for signs she was ok.

 

“Yes.”  She smiled at him.  “Much better thank you. I don’t want to know what might have happened if you hadn’t come back.”

 

“Thank goodness for quick bar service!” He joked and handed her her drink, which she downed in one go. 

 

He looked at her “Are you sure you are alright? Do you want to go back to the hotel?”

 

“Im fine, honestly.  Let’s not let one asshole ruin the night.” 

 

She paused then looked at him quizzically. “I was afraid for a moment you were going to hit that guy.  Your knuckles went white and your eyes had this coldness to them.”

 

“I’m not one for violence, im not exactly stacked, but a ladies honour was a stake!”

 

She smiled shyly.  “This isn’t the 1900’s Ben, but thank you for your chivalry I appreciate it.”  Maggie patted his hand.

 

“So what colour are they now?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My eyes, what colour are they now?” He leaned in and fixed her gaze smiling softly at her.

 

She leaned in to take a closer look. “Blue, now they are blue like the ocean.”  She smiled back at him and sipped her drink leaning back against the chair and resting her head on the cool wall. 

 

Ben admired her guts but worried how she was truly doing under her tough exterior.   They carried on with their evening and soon Maggie returned to her normal jokey self but Ben wasn’t so sure and kept a close eye on her.  He had a feeling that her self-confidence had taken a serious knock.  It would take a while for her to build it back up again and he planned on helping her. 


	7. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict plans a surprise

After last nights encounter Benedict had stayed true to his vow and planned a day out to try and cheer Maggie up and bring her out of her self-conscious shell.  After getting back to the hotel late the night before and bidding Maggie a good night, Ben then headed back to reception and had a chat to the clerk at the desk. He had some wonderful ideas for day trips out and about and after some deliberation Ben had settled on what he hoped would be a mix of adventure and fun.  He hoped she liked surprises and wouldn’t get to cross at the early wake up call… or at him.

 

Maggie heard the knock at the door again and groaned. _What time was it?_   She checked her watched and groaned again, heaving herself out of bed and stumbling bleary eyed to the door.

 

“Good morning ma’am.  I have a note for you from your gentleman friend.” The employee smiled cheerily as he handed it to her.

 

Maggie looked down at the note written in hurried messy penmanship and scratched her head a little confused, her brain not yet up to full speed.

 

**Morning Sleepyhead,**

**I hope you are in the mood for a surprise today as I have planned a treat for you. It’s time to get out, explore a bit and see what this beautiful country has to offer lets give the pool a miss for one day.  Have a good hearty breakfast and meet me in the lobby at 9am sharp.  Wear some walking shoes and pack your suncream!**

**Ben**

 

_Walking shoes, oh Christ, he is a fitness freak and is going to take me yomping up some damned mountain or something equally horrific.  This could be embarrassing and painful._

Maggie thanked the employee and closed the door and headed to the shower wondering what the hell Benedict could have planned for the day.

 

She was surprised to see Benedict waiting for her in the lobby at 9.  She hadn’t seen him at breakfast so assumed he was running late as usual.

 

“Morning.”  He grinned excitedly

 

“Morning.”  Maggie was more hesitant and slightly worried at his enthusiasm. “You are grinning too much and worrying me Benedict.  What have you planned?”

 

“Ahaa, that would be telling now, wouldn’t it!” He tapped his nose.

 

“You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble, another pool day would have been fine.  Honest.”

 

“Don’t be silly.  After last night I decided you might need cheering up and thought a day of exploring might be fun.”  

 

“Honestly, I…”

 

He held up a finger to stop her talking. “Shhh no more. It’s all arranged and I for one can’t wait to get started.”

 

He was still grinning like a schoolboy and Maggie was touched by the thought.  _How sweet of him, I wonder what he has planned?_

 

“OK, OK no more negative talk.  Am I at least dressed correctly?”

 

She was wearing three quarter length combat trousers, a loose cotton t-shirt and canvas shoes.  Ben was similarly attired in shorts, t-shirt and trainers.

 

“Perfect.”  He replied “Now let’s get this show on the road.”

 

He led her to the street outside and she stopped dead in her tracks.  In front of the hotel stood two well-used motorbikes.  Maggie’s mouth fell open while Benedict was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Well, what do you think?”  He beamed.

 

“Errr.  I’ve never ridden a bike before, are they safe?”  Maggie was more than a little worried. She had visions of her falling of, taking all the skin off all her arms and legs, breaking bones or worse.

 

“Don’t panic they are sturdier than they look. I ride a bike back in London, I’ll teach you and if you are still too nervous you can ride pillion with me.”

 

Ben took Maggie’s bag from her and placed it in the storage under the seat.  He patted the seat.  “Jump on.”

 

Maggie sat down as instructed.

 

“You do drive a car don’t you?”  Ben asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Great.  OK the principle is the same.”  He stood behind her and lent over her.  “Right, put your hands on the grips.”  She followed the instructions and he placed his hands over hers.  “Throttle, gear lever, brake.”  He showed her each one and how it moved. “Squeeze the brake gently otherwise you will go flying, just like you would do on a bicycle.  When you hear the engine revving too hard change up a gear just like you would in a car.”

 

“I doubt I’ll be going fast enough to get out of first!”  Maggie joked.

 

“Haha, you will trust me it’s addictive once you get going.  Fancy a practice run?”

 

“No time like the present I suppose. My parents numbers are in my phone in case of an emergency!”  Maggie joked.

 

“Won’t need them.  We can go up and down the road here until you get used to it, it’s quiet and straight so you can see things coming.  Do you fancy diving straight in and having a go on your own?”  Maggie looked a little startled.

 

Ben chuckled at her shocked expression. “It’s OK we can ride on the same bike for the first go until you get the hang of it.”  He fixed his rucksack on his back and handed her a helmet helping her to fasten the straps before putting on his own and clambering on behind her.

 

“You aren’t going to drive?”  Maggie squeaked.

 

“Nope.  You are the student and I can play teacher, a little role reversal from your usual day job!”

 

She let out a long slow breath.  “OK teacher what first?”

 

He lent into her and put his hands over hers just like before.  She stiffened slightly and Ben felt the movement.  Maggie got the bike started under Ben’s direction.

 

“Ready?”  He asked

 

“Ready.”  She replied.

 

They moved off gently Ben helping her to steer and keeping the bike on course.  He gave her simple instructions and Maggie felt her fear fade away slowly. They had a little wobble as they went through a pothole but Ben managed to keep them upright. She managed to change up out of first into second without incident as their speed picked up. The road was long and straight and gave them a good 10 minutes of practise.  Ben told her to slow down and he pulled the bike over just as they came to a junction and he hoped off. 

 

“So?”  He asked.

 

“Not as scary as I thought.” She smiled at him.

 

The corner of his mouth turned up into a cheeky grin. “Told you you’d love it. Didn’t I say it was addictive?”

 

“Yeah OK you win.”

 

“Right let’s turn around and head back and this time you are on your own.  Let’s see how you do but remember I’m here if you need me.”

 

Maggie let out a slow breath.

 

“OK let’s do it.”  He helped her walk the bike around until it was facing back the way they had come and he got back on.

 

“Remember how to start?”

 

She nodded and got the engine going.

 

“Remember to ease off gently.”

She released the brake and they inched forward slowly and picked up speed gradually. 

 

“Fantastic!”  Ben said.  “All yours now.”  He took his hands off the bars and placed them nonchalantly on Maggie’s hips.  She stiffened instantly at his touch and the bike wobbled. 

 

_Holy shit he could have warned me.  It’s bad enough trying to steer this thing without having the distraction of him pressed against my back with his hands on my wobbly bits!  It’s OK you can do this just concentrate and keep us from falling off._

She got them back to the hotel in one piece. He clapped her on the shoulders in congratulations.

 

“You did it!  Well done.  How do you feel?”  Ben asked her climbing off and steadying the bike so she could do the same.

 

Her legs felt like jelly and she wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline, having had Ben sat pressed against her or the combination of both.

 

“Loved it!”  She beamed.

 

“Ready to go it alone and have some fun?”

 

“Sure am.”

 

 

***

 

The scenery was beautiful.  They drove slowly and weren’t in any hurry. The roads were fairly empty as they headed inland from the coast to more remote rural areas. The land was lush and green the vegetation became heavier as they drove further; trees and plants of every description, riots of colour, size and shape.  Occasionally there would be a homestead with a cleared patch of land and a few grazing cattle but the land was otherwise untouched and nature roamed free. As they climbed, the road followed the contours of the hillsides, every now and again there would be a break in the trees and they could see down into the gently sloping valleys. It was stunning.

 

After about and hour Ben signalled to Maggie to pull over near a break in the trees.  She shut off the engine, got off the bike and stretched out her legs and back.

 

“Wow.  What a view, this is amazing.  Thank you so much for arranging this.”

 

“We have only just started, plenty more to come! I must say I’m impressed at how you are handling the bike, you seemed to have natural talent and I’ve noticed how well you are leaning into the corners.”

 

“Really?  Thanks.  I feel like I’m getting the hang of it but it does help that we are practically the only ones on the road, not like driving in London I’m sure.”

 

“You are right there, but cities are a different kind of driving.  There are so many more things to look out for and be watchful of.”

 

“I’m sure there are!”

 

Ben chuckled.  “OK how do you feel?  I think our first stop is a little way further on this road. Shouldn’t be more than 20 minutes of so.”

 

“No problem, I’m enjoying it.  Lead on”

 

Soon enough they rounded a corner and Ben was relieved to see that his navigational skills and direction following had worked. A large sign reading ‘Mayon National Park’ hung from a timber framed entrance over a turning to their right. They took the turning and followed the road up the incline.  Here there was more traffic: private cars and motorbikes as well as tour buses and vans.  At the top of the hill there was a car park as well as a building containing a few small cafes and a gift shop selling locally made souvineers.  The trees had been cleared and the reason for this was obvious. They parked the bikes and walked to the viewing point. 

 

To the north of where they stood a perfect cone shaped volcano rose up from the plateau.  It dwarfed everything else in view rising up from the earth as if it was being pushed at from underneath piercing the cloudless blue sky on its journey upwards.  Rivers of brown cascaded down its sides scarring its surface, evidence of the volcanoes active status.  They were both a little shocked to see a thin wisp of smoke drifting up out of the top.

 

“Oh my god that is amazing.”  Maggie breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The volcano, national park and ruins all exist in an area of the Philippines called Albay. Please look it up as I’m sure my descriptions don’t so it justice. I have taken a few liberties with the proximity and direction of each in relation to one another and Ben and Maggie’s resort, but I’m sure no one will mind! 
> 
> 2\. I don’t ride a motorbike so apologies for any errors there.
> 
> 3\. If you have ever seen the film 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' you will see where my inspiration for this chapter came from.


	8. Detour

“Oh my god that is amazing.”  Maggie breathed. 

 

Ben nodded in silent agreement.  They both stood transfixed at the magnificent vista in front of them.

 

Maggie broke her trance first as she began to rummage in her bag looking for her camera.  She took a few shots from different angles.  “Would you mind taking one with me in it Ben?”

 

“Certainly.”  He took the camera from her and took a few snaps.  “Could you do the same for me?”  He handed her his iPhone.  “Forgot my camera today, but this will be fine.”

 

“Would you like me to take one of the both of you dear?”  An older lady enquired as she watched them taking photos.  Her husband nodded at them both.  Maggie looked questioningly at Ben a little unsure of what to say.

 

“Why thank you, it is most kind of you to offer.” Ben took the camera from Maggie’s hand and gave it to the woman and his phone to her husband. He beckoned Maggie to stand with him and she shyly walked over to him.  He casually placed his arm around her shoulder and drew her close to him, they both smiled for the photographs. 

 

“What a lovely young couple you are.” The woman said. “Are you enjoying your holiday here?”

 

“Yes thank you we are.”  Ben replied as Maggie had flushed scarlet while nodding in reply.  Ben chatted with the couple for a few moments and wished them a pleasant rest of their trip.

 

After lunch they began the journey back to the hotel but decided to take the longer more scenic route.  It didn’t seem too hard and Maggie assured Ben she was an ace at map reading, plus there were hardly lots of road that they could get lost on or take the wrong turning. 

 

After riding for a while Maggie was beginning to regret the suggestion.  Her back hurt from sitting in the same position for so long, she knew it was because she just wasn’t used to the bike. 

 

Ben was behind her on the road in case she got into trouble and he could see her fidgeting, trying to make herself more comfortable. _Maybe we should stop for a bit and go for a short walk to stretch out our legs? I could probably do with it too; I can’t remember the last time I rode my bike for so long._

“Maggie, hey Maggie, let’s pull over and take a break. What do you think?”

 

She nodded without taking her eyes off the road.

 

They found a safe place to stop and pulled over.

 

Maggie got off her bike and immediately stretched out her back.  “Oh my god, I’m loving riding this thing, but it isn’t loving me!  I feel like such an old lady.  This is gonna hurt tomorrow.”

 

“It will do the first few times until you get used to the position.”  Ben assured her. “Come on let’s go for a short walk and stretch out our legs before we continue.”

 

Maggie trudged up the hill after Ben. The trees weren’t so dense on this side of the valley and the sun was able to pierce the foliage leaving dappled patterns on the forest floor.  The gentle buzzing of insects and the faint noise of running water was all that could be heard.  Maggie was acutely aware of her breathing and tried to control it so as not to appear too unfit.  Ben was lean and it was clear he had a high level of fitness, she felt distinctly slow next to him. 

 

They came to a stream and decided to follow it a little further so as not to get lost.  It widened out as they walked and eventually they reached a small lake.

 

“Shall we stop here?”  Ben asked.

 

“Yes please.”  Maggie sat down thankfully on the rocks.  She took out her water bottle and took a long drink. “Is it me or is it really humid today?” _Crikey I’m knackered, I thought this was meant to be a stop to stretch our legs not a full-blown hike up a hill._

 

“I think you’re right.  Must mean a storm is coming soon.”  Ben plonked himself down nearby.  _I didn’t realise this hill would be so steep poor Maggie looks exhausted, as am I, better make a mental note to take it more slowly on the way back._  

 

They both sat in silence, catching their breath and taking in the surroundings. 

 

Ben broke the quiet with a twinkle in his eye. “What do you say to one more adventure today?”

 

Maggie looked at him bewildered. “So a motorcycle ride, active volcano and hike aren’t enough for one day?  What more could you possible be thinking of out here?”

 

“How about a swim?”  Ben nodded to the water a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Haha very funny but I didn’t bring my swimming suit.”

 

“Neither did I.”

 

“There is no way I’m going skinny dipping with you Benedict!”  Maggie was horrified her face frozen in shock.  _He couldn’t be suggesting that, could he?  I don’t know what to think._

 

“Don’t be silly Maggie I wasn’t suggesting that. It will be an excellent way to help relax aching muscles.  Come on.”

 

Before she had time to answer he took off his shoes and t-shirt then after pausing for thought he removed his shorts too. Maggie’s mouth hung open as he waded into the lake in just his briefs.  She was mortified and didn’t know where to look.

 

“Come on in, the water is gorgeous.” He called to her.

 

She sat on the rocks and hugged her knees to her chest shaking her head.  “No thanks, I’m fine here.”

 

“It will do you the world of good.”

 

She continued to shake her head mutely.

 

“Don’t be such a spoil sport Maggie, live a little.”

 

Maggie rested her head on her knees and fought back the tears.  _I’m not going to do this.  I’m not going to cry in front of him.  Why the hell do I get myself into these things? I can’t tell him the truth, can I?  What on earth am I going to do?_

“You know you want to!”  Ben continued his teasing tone as he swam to the centre of the lake.

 

“I said no Benedict!”  She stood up and almost screamed at him.  He looked at her bemused by her outburst.

 

“Maggie, what’s wrong?”  Ben had begun to swim back over to her and was walking out of the water, when…

 

“STOP!  Don’t, I don’t want your sympathy Benedict.”

 

“Sympathy for what?  I don’t understand what you are talking about.  Could you at least enlighten me a little?” _What is she talking about, I’m more than a little confused by this I wish she would just talk to me._  

 

She sighed and sat back down.  She hung her head.  “I do want to come in and have a swim, but… I’m … I’m ashamed of my body… and I don’t want you to see it.”

Maggie continued to look at the floor, her face red with embarrassment until she could take the silence no longer. She looked up at Ben still standing in the lake where she had told him to stop, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

 _Oh my god, I shouldn’t have teased her like that, I had no idea.  I’ve gone and put my foot in it again big style._ “Maggie.”  His voice was low and comforting.  “I don’t want you to feel embarrassed and you shouldn’t do, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.  Please come and have a swim.  Come in wearing your clothes if it makes you feel better or don’t come in at all, but don’t forget I have seen you in your bathing suit and I don’t see why that is any different.”

 

Ben instinctively cast his mind back to the pool the day before when he had seen her in her bathing suit and he didn’t remember it being bad at all.  A modest black two piece with a vest top and bottoms.  In fact he remembered admiring her curves and ample cleavage in said bathing suit.  With this thought he felt a twitch in his groin that brought him back to reality and he sank into the water to make sure more of him was out of sight.  _Great timing Cumberbatch!_

“I wont look, honest.”  He turned around and slowly swam away. 

 

 _You silly fool Maggie, now what does he think of you?  Just get your arse in the water and quit being a moaner._ She stood up and took a breath to calm herself.  _OK here goes._

 

“No peeking!”  She yelled at him.

 

“Scouts honour.”  He called back over his shoulder.

 

She took off her shoes and made her way to the water then on a second thought took off her trousers too leaving her t-shirt on. She waded quickly into the water and began to swim.

 

“OK it’s safe.”  She said as she swam towards him.

 

Ben suddenly felt awkward.  He wanted to comfort her, hug his new friend, wipe away her tears and tell her she was beautiful but he couldn’t.  Something had changed, a switch had been flipped and he didn’t know what it meant.  For some reason he looked at her in a different light and he liked what he saw. 

 

He had liked Maggie the moment he had met her. She was intelligent, funny and had a very no nonsense approach to life, plus she accepted him for who he was not the actor whose star was on the rise, she had no idea about that part of his life, of this he was sure. 

 

“Sorry for being such a girl.  I’m going to blame hormones and hope you can forget my little outburst?  I forgot I promised to be more positive around you.”  Maggie smiled at Ben who racked his brains for something witty to respond with but his mind was a blank. 

 

He shook his head to try and jog his thoughts. “Consider it forgotten.”  


	9. Beach Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Maggie return from their day out and make plans for the evening. Ben rediscovers the flirt inside him as well as some unwelcome emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer than normal chapter but I wanted to get it to this point as I decide where to take the story.

They swam and floated in the lake in silence.

 

_I must have really upset or offended him.  He is never this quiet.  I should try and lighten the mood somehow make him smile again and get back to normal jokey Ben._

 

_What the hell has happened to me?  One minute I am having a great time hanging out with a new friend the next moment she is someone I can’t stop thinking about in ways that I shouldn’t be thinking about.  Thank heavens she can’t read my thoughts right now, they are not entirely gentleman like._

“Ben”

 

“Hmm?”  He was brought back out of his daydream with a thud and fought to compose himself.

 

“Ben, are you OK?  You have gone very quiet.  I really am truly sorry for yelling at you and my foolish outburst. I hope I haven’t ruined your day after all the effort you have gone to?”

 

_There she goes again, always thinking of other people before herself.  It is really quite endearing._

“No I’m fine Maggie honest and you have no need to apologise.  I shouldn’t have goaded you like that.  But I am right though aren’t I?  The water is lovely.”  He grinned and the little lines that Maggie found so endearing appeared at the corners of his eyes.  

 

_Ahh that’s better, cheeky Ben is back, as is that gorgeous twinkle in his eyes. I was worried there for a second._

“Yes I suppose you were.  However I think it’s time to get out before we start to prune.”  She held up her fingers and waggled them at him.

 

“You first.”  _I still don’t want him to see me soaking wet dressed in next to nothing but will try not to make such a scene this time._

Ben swam to the edge and waded out of the lake. Maggie sighed inwardly at the sight of his wet underwear clinging to his rear.  He really did have a gorgeous bottom.  He pulled on his shorts and t-shirt and sat down to lace up his shoes.

 

“OK it’s safe for you to get out now and I promise I won’t look.”  He called as he sat with his back to the lake.  He could hear her footsteps splashing as she reached the shallows and fought back the urge to turn around and take a peek.

 

Maggie quickly pulled on her trousers. Her t-shirt was ringing wet and clinging to her just as she feared.  So she made a quick prayer that Benedict stayed good to his word and wouldn’t turn around.  She hurriedly removed her t-shirt and rung it out to get rid of the excess water before putting it back on again.  _Much better and hopefully it will dry a little on the ride home._

“Thank you for being a gentleman Benedict you can turn around now.”  Maggie pulled the band out of her hair and rung that out too and tied it back up again in a long side plat. 

 

_She really does have such long hair.  Another thing I’ve only just noticed and another thing I shouldn’t be thinking about!_

He nodded in response.  “Shall we head back to the bikes and make our way home? I hope we can find the way back.”

 

“Not a problem.  I said I’m fairly good with directions.  We head back down the hill following the stream and turn left when we get to the tree stump and we should find the path to the road from there.”

 

“Impressive.  I don’t remember a tree stump, good thing you were paying attention.”

 

They found the path and the road without any trouble. Benedict was quite impressed by her navigational skills. 

 

“Do you feel up to the final stretch?” Ben enquired.

 

“I’m fine, you were right a walk and a swim did the world of good but let’s be honest even if I wasn’t what other option would there be?”

 

“True.  Couldn’t abandon you out here all alone now could I?”  The corner of his mouth turned up into a smile and he felt like he was getting back to his comfortable jokey rhythm in her presence.

 

“I’d hope not!  But I’m still not 100% sure of what you are capable of Mr Cumberbatch.  Something tells me you are full of surprises.”  And with that Maggie hopped back on her bike and pulled on her helmet.

 

_If only she knew what I was capable of…_

 

***

 

They arrived back safely at the resort an hour or so later. 

 

“Ahh Mr Benedict, welcome back sir.” The receptionist greeted them with a big smile.  “How was your trip?”

 

“It was fantastic thank you Angelou. Your itinerary and route through the countryside was perfect, such a lot to see and so beautiful.”

 

“And Miss Magdalene did you enjoy your day too?”

 

“It was great.  I must admit I was a bit apprehensive when I saw the motorbikes but I have loved riding today and the volcano was breathtaking. Ben here certainly knows how to surprise a girl!”

 

“I am sure he does.”  Angelou replied with a wink in Maggie’s direction.

 

Both Maggie and Ben blushed at this comment.

 

“So will you both be going to the full moon party at The Golden Sands Resort tonight?”

 

Maggie and Ben looked at each other and Maggie shrugged her shoulders not knowing what this meant.  “I don’t know Angelou, what will it be like?”  She asked.

 

Angelou feigned a look of horror at their ignorance. “Why it is the best party of the month.  Each new moon we celebrate with a big party on the beach. The whole town will be there, locals and tourists together.  There will be music, great food and lots of dancing.”

 

“Sounds like a lot of fun.”  Maggie added.

 

“Why of course it will be.  All the large resorts on the bay take turns to host. Alas our little resort here is too small but The Golden Sands is a short walk along the beach so it is very easy for our guests to get to.”

 

Maggie turned to Ben.  “Would you like to go?”  She asked.

 

_There is nothing I would like more than to spend another evening with her, it does sound like a lot of fun, but my head is in such a mess after today. I’m not sure that it would be a good idea._

“Ahh Mr Benedict how can you refuse a beautiful lady’s invitation like that?”  Angelou joked at Ben’s hesitation.

 

Ben composed himself and grinned at the eager receptionist “Of course I can’t.  Looks like we are going to a party Maggie!”  He turned to her and smiled.  “I hope you know what you are letting yourself in for, sounds like it is going to be some night.”

 

Maggie’s eyes twinkled at his acceptance. _Fantastic.  A party sounds like just what I need to pull me out of the lull of earlier. Maybe it will cheer Ben up too he was rather quiet on the ride home.  I hope he is not still mad at me for yelling at him and being such a girl._

“Right well it sounds like I have some getting ready to do and I could probably do with a power nap after today.  Shall I meet you back here later?”  Maggie asked Ben

 

“Sounds like a plan.  How about 9 o’clock?”

 

“Great.  See you later.”  And with a wave Maggie headed up the stairs to her room.

 

Angelou watched Ben watching Maggie. “So Mr Benedict you and Miss Magdalene did not come here together?”

 

“No.  No we didn’t Angelou.”

 

“But always we see you together, always laughing and joking.”

 

“Yes we met when I arrived the day before yesterday. We are both here alone. I guess we just hit it off and enjoy each others company.”

 

“I can see that sir.”  Angelou replied with a cheeky glint in his eye.

 

Ben chuckled.  “You have a wicked sense of humour Angelou.  Thank you for arranging today.  I will see you later.”

 

“Good evening sir.”

 

And with that Ben headed off to his own bungalow.

 

 

 

***

 

 

The party wasn’t hard to find, and it was only a short walk up the beach.  Ben and Maggie could hear the noise of music and laughter and see the growing throng of people milling on the sand from a distance.

 

Angelou had been right about the party, they could see that instantly.  They stood on the periphery and took it all in.  There were people everywhere; they spilled out of the hotel grounds onto the beach.  Fire torches illuminated the hotel lawn; there was a large outdoor bar and plenty of tables and chairs on the grass as well as an inviting well-stocked buffet. A large bonfire and a DJ blaring out feel good tunes to get everyone dancing dominated the beach.

 

“Wow!” gasped Maggie.  “This looks like some party.”

 

“Sure does.”  Replied Ben.  “Shall we start with a drink?”

 

Maggie nodded.  Ben put his hand on the small of her back and steered her through the crowd to the bar.  She felt her skin tingle through the light fabric of her dress at his touch, she took a deep breath and kept walking. 

 

Ben couldn’t be sure but he thought he felt Maggie tense when he touched her and he was fairly certain he had felt her do the same when she had been learning to ride the motorcycle that morning. He was just acting like a gentleman, remembering his Harovian manners and escorting her through the mass of people but he had to admit he did like assuming the role of her protector. Once again he felt a distant feeling stirring somewhere inside him.  _Just don’t think about it._ He told himself. _Enjoy the night and remember to keep things light-hearted and the conversation on safe topics, she doesn’t’ seem to like to talk about personal things too much which suits me fine.  It could be dangerous territory and I don’t trust the flirt in me, it’s been too long._

After getting a drink and filling their plates at the buffet they managed to find a table to sit down and enjoy their food.

 

“Thank you for today Ben, for going to so much trouble to arrange everything.  I had a wonderful time.”  Maggie admitted once they had finished their meal.

 

“It was my pleasure.”  He replied smiling at her.

 

She stared into the deep blue of his eyes and was momentarily lost in them.  “It’s been a long time since anyone has done something so special just for me. I am very grateful.” She added sheepishly looking away.

 

Ben instinctively took her hand.  It startled Maggie and she searched his face for a meaning.  He patted it reassuringly “Any man would have done the same for such a wonderful woman.”

 

His comment made her uncomfortable and she tried to shake it off with a joke “you are full of it Cumberbatch you charmer.”

 

He liked the fact that her feistiness was starting to show again.  He had been stunned at the insecure self-conscious side he had seen earlier that day he felt that he needed to do his best to help her on her way to overcoming such a barrier. _Maybe a little bit of flirting might not be such a bad thing after all._

Maggie withdrew her hand from his and placed it safely with the other around her glass.

 

“Motorcycles are a no brainer when it comes to women… they love it.”  He said with a wink.  “Guaranteed fail safe.”

 

“So that’s your excuse is it?  Nothing to do with boys and their toys?” She replied relaxing into the banter.

 

“Well I suppose there is that too but riding a bike with a beautiful woman sat behind you and her arms wrapped round your waist is a sure fire turn on.  Come on admit it women love that too.”

 

Maggie paused unsure of what to say next. He was totally right of course, there was something primeval about the thought of being on a bike with a gorgeous man dressed in leather, her life in his hands.  She pictured Ben in a set of leathers and blushed.

 

“And you had to make do with little old me and a banger of a bike.  Ah well you can’t have it all.  Maybe next time your luck will change.”  She playfully wagged a finger at him and smiled.

 

_Hmm there she goes again with the negativity, it is almost like a safety mechanism with her._

Ben lent in closer.  “Maybe next time I’ll make you ride with me and show you what I mean.”

 

Maggie fidgeted in her seat; the direction of this conversation was making her feel more uncomfortable by the second. She wasn’t a stranger to a bit of harmless flirting and innuendos but it was usually with the safety of her male friends who she knew well but this was taking her out of her depth. She couldn’t keep up with Benedict and his quick wit.  He had an answer for everything and she had realised the more time she spent with him the more attractive she found him and it was beginning to get harder to hide. Yes she had found him strikingly handsome the moment she had met him but as she had spent time with him his intellect, zest for life, boundless energy and sharp tongue had won her over and she was hooked.

 

She chose to ignore his last comment and downed her drink. “My round.”  She announced placing her glass firmly back on the table and standing up.  “Another whisky?”

 

“Yes thank you.”  Ben nodded.  _OK maybe that was a little too much Benedict, you may have frightened the poor girl.  Reign in the ego and take it down a notch or two._

He watched her as she headed for the bar. Her dark hair hung lose to her waist and the humidity had brought out the natural wave in it. She had forgone her usual leggings under her sundress as her legs now had some colour to them and he was grateful.  Her legs were shapely and toned, yes sure she was a slightly bigger girl but he thought her curves were delicious and added to her appeal. His eyes travelled up to her rear that rolled as she walked under the lose fabric of her dress. He was starting to forget the attraction of the stick like girls he usually dated, never much fun and constantly watching what they ate or drank and too preoccupied with their appearance… High maintenance.  Maggie was a breath of fresh air and she was beginning to take over his thoughts.  

 

He was definitely glad that Angelou had suggested they come tonight.  The food had been excellent and there was a definite chilled out party atmosphere about the place.  It was great to see the locals and tourists mixing and enjoying themselves rather than the them and us division that seemed to be common in most tourism hotspots but he attributed that to the countries laid back atmosphere.  This was certainly a country he would put on the list of places to return to and explore in more depth when he had more time. Time, he thought wistfully, something that was becoming more and more precious and scarce as his career took off.

 

Ben looked again for Maggie.  He could still see her at the bar but now she was talking to the man beside her.  He was tall, muscular, tanned and seemed of a similar age.  They were laughing and joking and this bothered him. _Could he be jealous?_   He could see that they had both been served and the barman had moved onto other customers.  They didn’t seem to be in a hurry to move any time soon.  So much for her insecurities about men, she didn’t seem to be having any difficulty talking to this man as she watched her throw back her head with laughter and grip the mans arm for support as they collapsed into fits of giggles.

 

He felt his hands clench into fists.  _Who the hell was this guy?_   Maybe he had read her signals wrong.  Sure they had been subtle and she had done her best to hide them but he felt positive he had interpreted them correctly, from the first time he had caught her watching him as he undressed by the pool for a swim to earlier that evening when she flinched ever so slightly when he had touched her to steer her through the crowd.  God damn it, he had let it go to his head and now he was experiencing feelings for her, feelings that he couldn’t act on.  He felt envious of the man as the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head.


	10. New Friends

His eyes narrowed as he watched them both in the distance, laughing and enjoying themselves and he hated himself for the thoughts running through his head.  Maybe his ego had got the better of him, he knew Maggie was different than other women he had known and he was yearning to break through her tough exterior and find out what lay beneath.  It obviously wasn’t going to go as he expected.

 

Suddenly Maggie looked over to where he was sat and waved, he raised his hand in acknowledgement.  _Bloody cheek she is talking about me!_   She lent in to talk to the stranger and pointed in Ben’s direction as his hands curled round and griped the arms of his chair.  _Fuck me they are coming over here._ He wrestled with his composure as they neared.

 

Maggie beamed at him as she stopped at the other side of the table.  “Ben can I introduce you to Steve.  Steve this is Ben.” Benedict stood as he was introduced and offered his hand remembering his manners.

 

“Hi there.”

 

“Hey mate, how’s it going?”

 

“Australian?”  Ben asked

 

Steve laughed “Nah mate, Kiwi.”

 

“Oh, sorry!”  Ben held his hands up in mock surrender knowing how offended New Zealanders got for being mistaken for their antipodean neighbours. Steve laughed.

 

“You looked light you were both having a laugh just then.” Ben enquired

 

“Steve was telling me about the Chinese man that was sat next to him on the flight over here.  He crunched up the crackers and mixed them in with his pudding, ate everything with is fingers and then drank the liquid out of the moist hand towel packet they give you!  It was hilarious. Please sit Steve.”   Maggie offered still wiping the tears away from her eyes at the story, “I’ll go and find two more chairs”

 

 _Two more chairs?_ Ben looked puzzled.

 

Maggie caught his look.  “Steve is here with his wife, having arrived today from Singapore.  They are on a year long honeymoon and are on the home stretch.”  She explained.

 

The green-eyed monster subsided immediately. “Ahhh how wonderful.” Ben commented relaxing back into his own chair as Steve took the one beside him. 

 

“Guilty.”  Steve shrugged.

 

Maggie disappeared to get the extra chairs.

 

“So a year off, that must be fantastic.” Ben enquired.

 

“It has been an adventure that’s for sure. Debs and I didn’t want a big white wedding, instead we decided to have a small one and spend the money of the honeymoon.  Once we got into the planning stage it kind of ran away with us.”

 

“I’ll say!”  A voice chided at his reply.

 

Ben looked up at the fresh-faced woman who had appeared next to Steve.  She also had a lovely deep tan, freckles that speckled her nose and under her eyes, deep green eyes and wildly curly sun-bleached hair that was currently pinned haphazardly on top of her head.  He stood to introduce himself and shook her hand.

 

“You must be Debs.  I’m Benedict, pleased to meet you.”

 

Maggie arrived with the extra chairs and the foursome sat down at the table. 

 

“Thanks for letting us join you, it’s mega busy here tonight.”  Debs said.

 

“Don’t be silly, the more the merrier and I’m sure Benedict is getting sick of my company by now!”  Maggie retorted.

 

Ben looked hurt but as Steve and Debs turned to look at him he changed his expression and jokingly wiped his forehead dramatically and added “lucky escape for me!”  Maggie playfully punched him on the arm.

 

“So where have you been so far on your travels?” Ben asked

 

“Crikey where haven’t we been more like?” Debs replied.  “We originally planned a 3 month round the world trip but 11 months later we are still not finished.  Steve doesn’t quite get the concept of having to go back for work and family.  If I left it up to him he would bum around the world for the rest of his life, never settling anywhere and living of a wish and a prayer.”  She looked lovingly at her new husband and patted his arm.

 

Steve placed his hand on hers.  “That’s why she is so good for me she reels me in and keeps me in check but still lets me have things my way… just a little.” He said with a glint in his eye smiling at is wife.

 

_How sweet. Is it wrong to be jealous of somebody I have just met?  If only it were so easy to have what they have but success and fame come at a price as I am finding out all to frequently these days._

 

“We started off in Fiji straight after the wedding then went to America: LA, Vegas and San Francisco.  Then into Mexico and down through Central America, back into the States via Cuba to Florida up the East Coast to New York.  That was about 3 months then we headed to Europe for a good while, there is so much to see there!  After that it was India then into South East Asia: Thailand, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Malaysia, Singapore and now here.” 

 

“Wow!”  Ben and Maggie said together.

 

“It’s been awesome” Steve added.

 

“It has.” Debs added wistfully.  “But to be honest I’m kinda looking forward to getting back home, seeing family and friends, settling down to a bit of normality and not living out of a bloody suitcase!”

 

“I can imagine.  Being at home is seriously underrated.  I love living abroad but it’s the little things you miss over time, it makes you appreciate home all the more.” Maggie replied.

 

“You are right there.”  Ben agreed.  “Living out of suitcase all the time can get very tedious.  It’s nice to be at home amongst family and friends and have a normal life.”

 

“Ben’s just come from New Zealand.” Maggie offered to their new friends.

 

Benedict suddenly felt nervous.  Afraid once again that he could be recognised, he still hadn’t disclosed that part of his life to Maggie and currently wasn’t sure if he would.  He was enjoying the normality of a new friendship with no hidden agenda. 

 

He needn’t have worried.  Steve and Debs were not the materialistic type and having been away from their home country for almost a year would not be aware of the hype that the new Hobbit franchise was generating. 

 

“Yeah?  Where were you?”  Steve asked.

 

“Mainly in Wellington but I travelled all over. I was there the best part of 6 months.”

 

“And you live in China?”  Debs asked Maggie getting a little confused.

 

“Yes, in Shanghai.”

 

“Did you go an visit?”  Debs asked

 

“Visit who?”  Maggie was starting to get confused now.

 

“Ben of course!”  Debs replied  “I bet it was hard to be apart for such a long time.”

 

“NO! no no.”  Maggie instantly got flustered and sat bolt upright. “We aren’t a couple. We are just staying in the same hotel and met the other day.”

 

“Oh, OH!!  I get it now, I….”

 

“Where are you from?” Ben quickly interjected steering the questioning carefully away from this particular topic as he was also beginning to get flustered too and wasn’t sure where it would lead. Maggie shot him a thankful look which he caught out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Napier.”  Debs replied. 

 

“You are both very lucky to come from such a beautiful country.”  Maggie added.

 

“Thank you, we agree with you of course!” Steve joked.  “But I have to say the UK is pretty amazing… when it isn’t raining!”

 

Maggie and Benedict both chuckled a slightly nervous laugh, glad that the conversation had returned to safer grounds.

 

“Right let’s get this party started!” Steve clapped his hands loudly, jumped up suddenly and headed for the bar without another word.

 

“I hope you two can hold your liquor?” Debs said to Ben and Maggie with a knowing grin.  They both looked at one another.  “Steve gets like this sometimes and it usually gets very messy, just try to keep up!”

 

“I have been known to put a fair bit away when the occasion calls for it.  Ben?” Maggie echoed Debs’ cheeky glint and directed the conversation to Benedict.

 

“Err well I guess we will see.”  He joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about the man on the plane actually happened to a colleague of mine on a flight from Dubai.


	11. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beach party continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long chapter for me but say with it. I needed to get to this point in the story.

Ben realised early on that Debs wasn’t kidding when she asked them if they could hold their drink.  He was already feeling light headed after two hours and he didn’t see any signs of the pace being slowed down any time in the near future.  He was also surprised if not marginally impressed at how well Maggie was fairing up to the amount of shots they had consumed so far.  He got up out of his chair and excused himself for another bathroom break.

 

“Looks like Ben is one of those blokes you can set your watch by.  He’s been to the toilet every half an hour like clockwork!”  Steve chuckled.  “Ah well at least he will have an empty tank for the next round.  Excuse me ladies.” And with that he set off to the bar again.

 

“So…”  Debs turned to face Maggie seeing her chance.

 

“So”

 

“Ben?”  Debs prompted inquisitively.

 

“What about him?”  Maggie asked.

 

“Oh come on are you actually gong to make me ask? Spill.”

 

“What do you want me to say?”  Maggie replied a little confused.

 

“Oh don’t you play innocent with me Mags, I can see it written all over you face!”

 

Maggie blushed and was fairly certain that she had been found out.  She had been so careful tonight but it seemed Debs had the nose of a bloodhound when it came to these matters.  _Could feigning ignorance work this time?  Let’s hope so._

“What?”  She asked innocently but failed to contain her smile this time and knew she had been busted.

 

“Give it up, go on, tell.  Steve hates me reading gossip magazines, says they will rot my brain so you will have to do.  I need a bit of girly talk to tide me over and settle my craving for scandal.  What’s really going on with you two?”  She put the emphasis on the ‘really’ dragging the word out and leaned in closer. Maggie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unsure of how much to divulge, if at all. Could she trust Debs to keep this to herself or would it all come out after more alcohol which if it happened she would want the floor to open up and swallow her whole to contain her embarrassment and no doubt Benedict’s mortification. 

 

She decided to settle somewhere in between. “Nothing to tell. We met at the hotel the other day and have just hung out since.”

 

“And by that do you mean hung out, or hung out?” Debs did air quotes around the latter one to emphasise the fact it could be code for something else.

 

“Just hanging out Debs, sorry to burst your bubble.”

 

“Bugger.  My radar must be off, I was sure there was more to you two.” She paused and Maggie could see the cogs churning in her brain.  “But you fancy him right?  Come on he’s hot and such a lovely down to earth guy.”

 

Maggie’s mouth fell open and her eyes went wide like a rabbit in headlights at the question.  She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the bathroom to see if there was any sign of Benedict.   Her mind had gone blank there was no safe answer here. Debs was leaning in closer, wind milling her hands waiting for her to answer practically willing the words out of her mouth.  “Umm… errr….” Her mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish and she knew there was no escape.

 

“Back again, good to go for anther round or two!” Benedict’s jovial voice interrupted Maggie’s stammering.  She flushed scarlet and looked at Debs with wide eyes; terrified that Ben had heard the tail end of their conversation as he sat down beside her.

 

“It’s OK my lips are sealed.”  Debs whispered to her with a wink.  Maggie had never answered her question but her reaction had said it all.

 

Maggie looked at her with grateful eyes and nodded slightly mouthing the word ‘thank you’.

 

“You OK Maggie you look a little flustered?” Ben enquired.

 

“Err I’m OK thanks.  I think the drink is starting to warm me up.”  She pulled a hair tie out of her bag and tied her hair up to get it off her neck.  “That’s better.”

 

Ben watched her tie her long tendrils up into a messy bun.  Studying the pair of them the corner of Deb’s mouth turned up into a smirk.   _Gottcha!_

Steve returned soon after loaded down with another tray of drinks.  “Right who is up for drinking games?”  He asked placing the tray on the table with a little too much enthusiasm. Maggie and Ben groaned internally.

 

Ben had to admit it; he was having the most fun he had had in ages.  He felt free, normal and by this point more than a little tipsy but he didn’t care. He couldn’t believe he had been jealous of Steve, the man was hilarious, a real joker and lots of fun. He looked around at the scene before him.  The hotel grounds were still full with most of the tables and chairs on the lawn occupied. The patio around the pool was full of people dancing, less worried about what they looked like with every drink consumed.  People also spilled out onto the beach dancing and standing around the bonfire that had started to die down.  Thankfully Steve’s zest for alcohol intake had subsided after the last game and he was content to sit back and chat.

 

Debs looked at the contented smile on his face and the direction of his gaze.  “You thinking of busting a few moves Ben?” 

 

“Oh no, not me.”  He answered quickly.  “No one needs to see me on a dance floor.  It’s not a pretty sight.”  He added jokingly.

 

“Rubbish.  Come on let’s see what you are made of.”  Debs challenged.  She stood up and held out her hand to Ben.

 

Of course his Harovian manners couldn’t refuse a ladies invitation.  He smiled, pushed his chair back and stood up.  “If you insist m’lady.”  He replied tugging on his forelock as if doffing his cap.  “But you were warned.”

 

“Try to keep up with her!”  Steve shouted after them.  “She is quite the dancer my wife.  I don’t know where she gets her stamina from.”

 

“You seem to be doing quite well this evening too stamina-wise.”  Maggie countered in jest nodding at the table of empty beer bottles and shot glasses.

 

“With drinking I can keep up with the best of them, but I have two left feet when it comes to dancing.  You should have seen me on our wedding day, not a pretty sight.”

 

“I might have to get you to prove that! Come on.”  And with that Maggie stood up and motioned for Steve to follow her to the dancing throngs.

 

After only a few songs Maggie realised that Steve wasn’t kidding about his dancing ability, or absence of.  But what he lacked in grace he made up for in enthusiasm and soon had Maggie giggling with laughter at the all-arms-and-legs approach to his rhythm.  If nothing it meant that people kept a safe distance from them and they had plenty of space to move.

 

She was having the time of her life. The past few days had been amazing but she sensed things were getting a little tense between her and Ben and the presence of Debs and Steve had been the perfect antidote. Such a fun-loving couple and great to spend time with other people too.  She watched Ben and Debs across the dance floor; they cut a very different picture than that of her and Steve.  Steve hadn’t been kidding when he had said she was a good dancer, she had great rhythm and grace and moved well to the music. Ben surprised her as he too it seemed was also quite talented in the dancing department, his long limbs and tall frame adding to his fluid movements in time to the music. Debs caught her eye and Maggie waved at her.  Debs stopped in her tracks and lent in to say something to Ben and dragged him across the dance floor to where Steve and Maggie were.

 

“How the hell did you get him up here?” She asked Maggie. “It was all I could do to get him dancing on our wedding day!  Mind if I cut in?”

 

“Be my guest, he is your husband after all.”

 

“You two should go and dance.  Ben’s a real good mover.”  She winked at them both as she disappeared into the crowd with Steve.

 

“Would you like to dance?”  Ben asked her a little too nervously.

 

_Of course I bloody would!  What a stupid question._

“Do you mind if we get a drink of water first? I think the alcohol has gone to my head and I think I need to dilute what’s in my system to save my head in the morning.”

 

Ben laughed.  “Great idea.  Hangovers and heat don’t normally mix.”

 

They headed for the bar and found two stools to sit on and enjoy the ice-cold bottles of water they had ordered.  Debs watched them.  She was slow dancing with Steve her arms thrown around his neck and a contented smile on her face. 

 

“I think I’ve found a project.”  She whispered in her husband’s ear and nodded in the direction of Ben and Maggie.

 

Steve looked to where she was indicating. “Don’t even think about it you trouble maker!”  He chastised. “Leave them alone.”

 

“Oh come on, even you must have seen the not so subtle glances they have been stealing when they think the other one isn’t watching?”

 

“Not really, but then I’m a bloke and less attuned to these things that you are.  You seem to have a sixth sense for it.”

 

“Well, I tell you I’ve seen them both do it. She is a lot less obvious than he is, I’m surprised Maggie hasn’t noticed.”

 

Steve sighed. “You have asked her already haven’t you?” He reprimanded.

 

Debs looked at him in mock horror.  “Is that what you think of me?”  Steve gave her a knowing glare.  Her face broke into a wide grin.  “Yeah OK I did, but it only confirmed what I had already seen.  Go on let’s play matchmaker!”  She encouraged.

 

“No!  Absolutely not.  Debs we have only just met these people and we don’t want to offend or embarrass them.”

 

Debs looked up at her husband with her best puppy dog eyes but he wasn’t going to budge on this one.  “Promise me you will leave it alone?”

 

Debs sighed.  “OK promise.” But the corners of her mouth turned up into a cheeky grin as she watched Ben and Maggie finish their drinks and move towards the dance floor.  “Looks like I might not need to intervene anyway.”

 

Maggie took a deep breath and followed Benedict into the crowd.  She wasn’t quite sure why but she felt like a giddy schoolgirl who had just been asked to dance by the most popular boy in school.  The alcohol had loosened up Ben it seemed, and he was a lot more laid back by the situation; either that or he was a natural on the dance floor and had only been kidding earlier. 

 

Alcohol or natural rhythm be damned Ben threw himself into the music with vigour.  He was enjoying letting loose and Maggie thought seeing this side of him made him even more attractive.  However as soon as this realisation popped into her head she mentally chastised herself for thinking about him in that way again.  It was during this thought that the track changed to a fast-paced upbeat number.  Ben grabbed her hand and before she knew what was going on he was twirling her and throwing her around the floor with increased energy.  She loved it.

 

Ben got a kick out of seeing Maggie grinning; glad to see she was enjoying herself just as much as he was.  He looked up and could see everyone else wrapped up in the music too.  He also noticed a trio of girls stood just off to the side watching the pair of them. They were studying them carefully.   No, they were studying him carefully.  _SHIT!_ His heart plummeted and his skin went cold.  He had been recognised.  He didn’t need this and his alcohol-fogged brain was struggling with what to do.

 

“You OK?”  Maggie asked wondering why Ben had stopped dancing. She looked up at him and could see the shock on his face.  She tried to turn to see what he was looking at but Ben caught himself and shook off the look.  Thankfully at that moment the music changed to a slower number.  Ben defensively pulled Maggie close to him, which took her by surprise.  He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her hand with his other.  She blushed slightly and curled her free hand up around his shoulder.

 

_Shake it off girl._

 

From their close proximity, bodies almost touching Maggie could not see Ben’s face.  He was still cautiously watching the girls who were still watching him albeit more discreetly now but he still had not idea how he was going to deal with the situation if they approached him. 

 

Maggie was not sure if the silence between them was awkward or not, she couldn’t see Ben’s face to read his expression. So resorted to a simple conversation starter to fill the gap.

 

“Great night isn’t it?”

 

“Hmm.”  Ben mumbled inexpressively in response not having registered her question.

 

Maggie leaned back in his hold to look up at him. “Ben?”

 

“What?  Sorry.”  He looked down at her face, into her eyes that were searching his for more than just an answer to the question she had just asked.  _What is going through his head right now?_ He relaxed a little and smiled broadly at her.  “Yes you’re right, it has been a great night.  I am really enjoying myself.”  He gave her waist a little squeeze. 

 

Maggie shut her mouth to stop it hanging open at his comment and looked at the floor.  _Was there a hidden meaning in there? Should she read more into it? No just stop over thinking things and enjoy the moment and the closeness of him._   She felt his hold on her tighten as he instinctively tired to protect her.  Unaware of this Maggie responded and lent in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

The three girls were having a more animated conversation now Ben observed.  One broke away from the other two and moved towards him waving a hand at the other two in disregard of whatever they had just said.  He locked eyes with her and she stopped.  He didn’t mean to glare at her but he vehemently valued his privacy and there was a time and a place for that stuff and it most certainly wasn’t now. He shook his head almost imperceptibly at her.  She noticed and he saw her body language shift and her shoulders sag.  She nodded her head in silent reply then turned and walked back to her friends. 

 

He sighed thankfully into Maggie’s hair and protectively rubbed her back.  Maggie who was oblivious to the exchange that had just taken place, had to choke back a squeak as Ben’s warm breath ghosted over her hair setting every nerve ending in her body tingling.  Against her better judgement she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. This in turn brought Ben back to reality and with her action he felt his body start to respond in a way that it shouldn’t when he was pressed tightly up against her.  He cleared his throat, held her back at arms length and faked a theatrical yawn.  _He could pull that off right?_

 

“Shall we go and find the other two?”

 

Maggie nodded.  She felt disheartened at the loss of contact with him but he still had hold of her hand as they walked back through the crowd to their table where Steve and Debs were sat. 

 

“Enjoy your dance?”  Debs asked with a wry smile.

 

“Maggie is quite a dancer.”  Ben replied pulling her into a one armed hug and then releasing her.  Maggie looked awkwardly at Debs.

 

“Not a patch on you Debs but thanks for the compliment Ben.”  She replied.

 

“Well now that you two are back we are going to say our goodnights and hit the sack.  The long flight is starting to catch up with us.”  Steve said standing up.

 

He moved towards Ben and shook his hand then gave Maggie a hug.  “Great to meet you both and thanks for letting us join you.”

 

“Not at all, it was lovely to have company.” Ben replied.

 

“We know which hotel you are at so we can pay you a visit if you like or more likely we will bump into you in town one evening.” Debs said. 

 

“That would be great.”  Ben answered. 

 

She gave Maggie a hug and whispered in her ear “Go for it!” Then gave Ben a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

 

“See ya.”  Steve said with a wave.  He threw his arm around his wife’s shoulder and they headed into the hotel.

 

“Time for bed?”  Maggie asked Ben.  Then as her brain registered what she had just said and how it could be interpreted she quickly added… “I mean do you want to go back to our hotel, I… I’m tired too and…” her voice trailed off as she searched for the right words.

 

Ben chuckled at her choice of words and her flustered reaction.  “I’m tired too. Let’s call it a night and head back.”

 

They walked back down the beach to their hotel. Hoping it was easy to find in the dark.  They chatted about the evening and what great people Debs and Steve were, how amazing their round the world trip must have been and how thankful they were that the party had been recommended to them. 

 

The hotel was easy to find.  The lights in the grounds had been left on, the staff no doubt knowing that their guests would need to recognise the familiar setting on their way back.  They trudged wearily up the steps from the beach, past the pool and through the grounds to the main building.  Maggie stopped at the bottom of the staircase.

 

“Thanks for coming out with me again tonight Ben. I had a great time.”

 

“My pleasure as always.  Do you want me to walk you to your room?”

 

“No you don’t have to, I think I’ll be OK from here. It’s not like this is a date.”  Maggie added with a relaxed laugh.

 

“True.”  Ben answered  “But it could have been.  This would have been great date material.”

 

Maggie nodded.

 

“Dinner, drinks, dancing.  Pretty good start.”  He smiled at her.

 

“Don’t’ forget a walk on the beach.” She added.

 

“Ah yes of course.  Good stuff.”

 

“What more could you ask for?”  Maggie asked rhetorically.

 

Silence descended as her last question sunk in and they both realised the implication of her statement.  She hadn’t meant it like that; she never would have been so brazen.  She was just falling back into their usual banter but Maggie felt her skin prickle and words escape her as Ben’s blue eyes bore into hers.

 

“Goodnight Maggie.”  He said in a low voice, breaking the silence but not the tension.

 

“Goodnight Ben.”

 

He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.  She turned her head in anticipation but he stopped short, his face hovering beside hers. The next second felt like an age and Maggie didn’t know how to respond she just stood frozen to the spot unable to move.  Before her brain could engage she felt his nose run delicately up her cheek and in a heartbeat his soft lips were on hers. 


	12. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has mixed feelings about the previous nights events. While Ben reveals something she wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the rating of this story to avoid any doubt as to where this is headed.
> 
> My first time at writing anything like this so please be kind with your comments.

Maggie groaned and dropped her book on the bed. She had been up and awake for hours and it was only mid morning.  She couldn’t focus, couldn’t get the kiss out of her mind and her post-alcohol head wasn’t helping.  She had barely slept all night tossing and turning, her brain going over and over the night’s events in her mind.  Had she missed something?  Had there been signals?  It was true she had thought about kissing Benedict since she met him but she never thought it would actually happen, it was just a daydream.  It had got to the point where she thought she might actually have dreamt it or had she?  She desperately wanted to see Ben and talk to him but the actual thought if seeing him terrified her and she had no idea what she would say if she did.

 

The rain still hammered down outside. She sat up and looked out of the window.  Grey clouds hung in the air while ominous black ones gathered in the distance. As she stared out to sea a flash of light followed by a crack of thunder illuminated the horizon. The storm had been needed, the day before had been so hot and humid.  But Maggie felt like the rain was trapping her, making her a prisoner in her hotel room with only her thoughts for company, which were slowly chewing away at her soul and her sanity.

 

Maggie didn’t register the first knock at the door but the second was louder and more insistent.  She padded over to the door and opened it.  There was a wide tiled corridor between her room and the rooms opposite but the ends were open to the elements and the sounds of the rain and the torrents of water gushing off the roof were much louder outside than she thought.  In front of her stood a soggy, awkward looking Benedict. 

 

“Hi.”  He greeted her.

 

He was dressed simply in khaki shorts and a grey t-shirt, the shoulders of which were spattered with rain along with his face and hair.  He ruffled it awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for her response and smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Err Hi.”

 

Maggie was routed to the spot her eyes wide with surprise, all logic and sense evaded her she was unable to speak, to form a coherent sentence.  Thankfully common sense kicked in and took over for her.

 

She shook her head to try and dislodge the fog that had settled in her brain.  “Come in you are soaked.”  She held the door open for him as he stepped inside and removed his wet shoes.

 

“What on earth are you doing out in this? You must be mad!” Her question was directed at the door as she closed it, not wanting to look Ben in the eye or hear the response she was sure was coming.

 

“Maggie?”  It was more a question than a statement.  He paused and waited for her but she couldn’t move. “Maggie, please look at me.” His voice was soft and full of concern. She took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

 

She felt like his sea blue eyes pierced her soul and she fought to maintain her composure as she felt her heart hammer in her chest. 

 

“We need to talk.”  He said taking a step towards her.

She knew this was coming and wanted to spare him the embarrassment of having to explain.  She jumped and moved away from him as he approached and lent back against the sideboard on the opposite wall of the room.  Maggie folded her arms defensively across her chest and looked at the floor.

 

“It’s OK Ben.”  She said as nonchalantly as she could muster.  “You don’t’ have to explain I understand.”

 

He looked confused, his brow knotted together and a crinkle appeared above his nose.  This was not the reaction he was expecting from her.  He cocked his head at her as she continued her rambling.

 

Her eye remained fixed on the floor and she began gesticulating with her hands.  “I get it, I mean it was expected right?  It just happened… and you know it shouldn’t have... we did drink a fair bit last night… and you wanted to… to come over and, and you know, tell me it was a mistake…”

 

His laughter stopped her mid sentence. She looked up at him to see him smiling from ear to ear his eyes twinkling at her.  It was now her turn to look confused.

 

“Is that what you think?”  He asked her.  “That it was a mistake for me to have kissed you last night.”

 

Maggie continued to look puzzled.  “Yes of course that’s what I think. Why else would you be here?”

 

He crossed the room quickly and took her by the shoulders.  “Maggie, it’s not the only reason.”

 

She starred into his eyes her puzzled expression still etched on her face.  “You don’t see it do you?”  He asked her.

 

She remained baffled by his words.  She racked her brains to think what else could have brought him to her room in a storm but she drew a blank.  As he starred back at her, her brain began to engage and thoughts trickled into her consciousness.  _That couldn’t be it could it? No don’t be silly of course, not. Then why else would he be here? You are dreaming if you think that is the answer.  What else could it be?_

“Ben I don’t understand.”  She mumbled.

 

He maintained his hold on her as he gently rubbed up and down her arms.  “Maggie that kiss last night, it wasn’t a mistake.  I meant to do it, I wanted to do it, and I mean to do it again… That is if you’ll let me?”

 

Her eyes went as wide as saucers as she comprehended his words.  She felt like her heart might jump out of her chest, it’s fast rhythmic beating ringing in her ears.  She nodded silently at him dumbstruck at his revelation.

 

Smiling he bowed his head towards her and pressed his lips softly to hers.  Maggie felt her heart stutter with the contact.  _This isn’t happening, this can’t be real._ His kiss was firm but tender, perfectly in control.  She closed her eyes and kissed him back her arms reaching up and gently griping his forearms. He relaxed into it as he felt her respond and pressed his body lightly against hers.  His hands traced up her neck and cupped her jaw his tongue tracing the outline of her lips.  She moaned and felt him grin, her legs felt weak as her body melded to his.  His tongue probed her mouth and she happily surrendered parting her lips to allow him access. Her hands wound up his arms and into the soft curls at the nape of his neck drawing a moan from Ben in response. It spurred him on and he kissed her harder pushing her against the furniture until their bodies made contact from head to toe.  Ben traced hot kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone tugging her long hair wrapping it around his hands to expose Maggie’s neck to his lips.  His hands skimmed down her thighs and cupped her bottom; he lifted her up and sat her down on top of the sideboard. She grabbed his clothing by the hips and pulled him roughly to her.  They both gasped as their bodies made contact at their cores.

 

Ben suddenly pulled away from the heat of the kiss and looked at her, they were both breathing heavily, both had swollen lips. “Wait.  We need to stop.  I need to stop before this goes any further.”  He traced the lines of her face gently with his fingers.  “You have no idea how you are making me feel right now.”

 

“I think I can take a guess” she joked and looked down.

 

He chuckled “OK so you do know but I want to savour this, enjoy it, we don’t need to rush things and if we carry on like this I won’t be able to stop myself.”   He rested his forehead on hers and steadied his breathing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest and sighed contentedly. They remained still for several moments.   

 

“Come on.”  He disentangled himself from her embrace and took her hand helping her down off the sideboard.  He walked to the bed, lay down on his side and patted the space next to him. She lay down next to him and met his gaze.

 

“This is not exactly how I had thought today would go.” She admitted.

 

“I am beginning to see that.”  Ben replied.

 

“What made you change your mind?”  She asked inquisitively.

 

“What do you mean change my mind?  How do you know it changed?”

 

“Come on Ben this is the real world not some Hollywood movie. Guys like you don’t go for girls like me.”

 

“Yes they do.”  He smiled and tucked her hair gently behind her ear. Maggie blushed. She fidgeted finding his close proximity alluring yet terrifying, a million questions racing around in her mind.

 

“Tell me” he said softly.

 

Maggie took a deep breath and the words came tumbling out of her mouth.  “I didn’t know, I had no idea.  When? Why?  Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

He paused thinking of the best way to answer. “Maggie there is so much about me you don’t know and there is so much about you that I don’t know but I want to find out.  You are strong and independent with a passion for life and I know you won’t believe me when I say it, but you are beautiful both inside and out.”

 

Maggie didn’t know what to say.  She starred at his face inches from hers and felt a wave of emotion rush over her.  Fear, relief, longing, lust and belonging as well as a hundred others she couldn’t yet name.

 

“You know you are going to have to keep saying that because I still don’t believe you.”  She whispered.

 

“Deal.”  He replied as he lent in to kiss her again.

 

 

 

Benedict’s kiss was like butter, soft and warm. Maggie felt like she was floating, her head awash with thoughts zinging around in her brain but none of which made sense and none of which she could focus on, the draw of Benedict’s lips was too great.  He made kissing an art form and she was a very willing student.

 

Eventually she broke free and placed a gentle restraining hand on his chest as he lent back in to resume where they had started.

 

“Ben.”

 

“Hmm?”  He trailed his nose up her neck and sucked lightly at her earlobe.

 

“Ben wait.”

 

He looked at her and the little worried crease appeared at the top of his nose.  God she hated that she made him look like that.

 

“What’s wrong?”  He looked confused and a little hurt.  Maggie’s heart cracked a little.

 

“Pinch me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Pinch me.  This isn’t really happening, it’s all a dream, granted it’s the best dream ever and one I don’t wish to wake up from but pinch me to make sure.”

 

He shrugged and complied with her request.

 

“OW!”  She yelped.

 

“What, you asked me to!”  Ben grinned down at her.  “Can I continue now please?”

 

She blushed and smiled up at his beautiful face. “You may.” He resumed lavishing attention on her neck; gentle feather light kisses up and down her skin. Maggie felt like she was going to combust, a million waves of different emotions rushing over her.

 

“No.  No. Wait.  Stop.  I’m sorry.”  Maggie rolled onto her back and put a hand over her eyes stifling a sob.  She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, to see the expression on his face, the anger that must be visible plain as day.

 

Instead she heard his voice soft and concerned. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

 

On hearing the worry in his voice and his gentle term of endearment Maggie broke down and tears trickled freely down her cheeks. She brought her other hand up to cover her face and her anguish.  _Bloody hell what is the matter with me? Wild horses shouldn’t be able to drag me away from kissing this man yet here I am blubbing in his presence. He must think I’m mad._ She took several deep breaths and tried to calm herself down.  

 

“Darling please talk to me, let me know what is bothering you, maybe I can help.”  He softly rubbed her arms, which still covered her face but made no attempt to prise them away.  _She will talk when she is ready and I will be here to listen._

His tender touch threatened to open the floodgates to her tears again but she held herself together.  Slowly she removed her hands from her now red-rimmed eyes and wiped her cheeks.

 

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

 

“Never!  What a dreadful human being that would make me.”

 

Maggie continued to stare at the ceiling, frightened of what she might see in Ben’s face.  She took a long calming breath and spoke.

 

“Ben I’m 35 years old.  35 years old and I have never been kissed like that before. I never knew it was possible to kiss someone like that, to make another person feel like that, it shook me to my bones. Maybe it’s just me, but Christ, that first kiss was the most erotic thing I have ever experienced and the second made me feel so wanted.  I have known you two days, how is that possible?  I know I’m rambling now and I do that when I’m nervous but I’m frightened, frightened that this isn’t real, frightened that you are suddenly going to come to your senses and wonder what the hell you are doing here, wonder what the hell you are doing with me…” She petered off and waited for his response, when it didn’t come she turned her head tentatively to face him.

 

Ben’s face was expressionless, she couldn’t read him, couldn’t see what he was thinking.  Her heart sank and she knew he was about to get up and leave. She had blown it, said too much and let her heart rule her head.  _Please God say something_ she screamed inside her head.

 

“Maggie I…”

 

_Here it comes. Whatever you do don’t cry again, I am sure he has seen enough emotional outbursts from you to last a lifetime._

“Maggie I can’t imagine the pain you must be feeling right now. For you to say that, to open up your heart to me like that has blown me away.  I am deeply grateful that you can trust me in such a short space of time.  But know this… I am here, here now with you in this moment and I feel just as nervous and apprehensive as you do. I don’t find this easy either and I want to do everything in my power to make you feel comfortable with me.”

 

“That’s the problem Ben.  I feel very comfortable with you and it scares the hell out of me.”

 

“Me too love, me too.”

 

Maggie saw the emotion in his eyes and heard it in his voice and for a moment she opened her heart up and let him in. But the nagging feeling was still rattling around in her brain.  Now was the time to ask, now or never.

 

“Ben.  Can I ask you something?”

 

“Ask me anything.”

“I know I have sort of asked this already but I need to know…  Why me, why now?” She paused afraid to go on but wanting to know the truth.  “You must know what you look like; you are gorgeous and so intelligent and funny, caring and considerate.  Why me, why plain, boring, dumpy old me?”

 

Ben needed no time to think to respond to her question, the answer was obvious to him.

 

“Because I don’t see that.  I don’t see that about me and I definitely don’t see it about you.  I see a strong-minded, bright woman and there is nothing dumpy about you.  I happen to have a very high regard for your curves, those curves you love to hate and I can see I am just going to have to appreciate them enough for the both of us.”  He winked at her. 

 

Maggie was overwhelmed.  She truly believed every word he said but it was going to take a long while for it to sink in and for her to accept it.

 

“Thank you Ben.  I’m sorry I just needed to hear it.  You truly are the most amazing man.” She rested her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped an arm over his chest.  He hugged her tightly and entwined his legs with hers.

 

He whispered softly “like I said before you are beautiful and I am going to keep saying it until you believe me.”  And kissed the top of her head.  Maggie drifted off to sleep listening to the steady rhythmic beating of his heart as he held her in his arms.


	13. Past Histories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Maggie talk candidly about their pasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is quite a lot of fluff I this chapter but I felt it needed to be said to understand the why Maggie is the way she is.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep. But as she slowly woke up she was aware of Ben idly stroking her shoulder and back or playing with her hair. _My God I could stay like this for days, being held in his arms is like a dream, so soft, so warm, so comforting._   But she felt guilty that she was wrapped around him and he had been unable to move while she slept.  _What is even sweeter is that he hasn’t bothered to try and move me off him._ She hugged him to let him know she was awake and tilted her head up to see his face. 

 

Maggie smiled.  “Hi.”

 

“Hey” he replied and bent down and casually kissed her on the lips.

 

He had picked up her book while she had been asleep and was getting into the story by the look of the amount he had read so far. _This man never ceases to amaze me.  What a sweet thing to do to keep himself occupied rather than shift me off him._

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep and keep you stuck here.  Have I been out long?”

 

“About an hour or so and I’m not stuck here Maggie. It’s still pouring down outside and I can’t think of anywhere I rather be than here with you…”

 

Her heart did a little flip.

 

“… even if you do snore!”  He added as the edge of his mouth turned up into a grin.

 

Maggie gasped and buried her head in his chest.

 

“Oh my god I didn’t?  I am mortified!”  Ben just about made out her muffled words as she continued to hide her head in shame.

 

He laughed out loud at her response and kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair.  “I actually thought it was pretty cute.”  Maggie shot her head up and looked at him disbelievingly.

 

“You are joking right?  I have never had that said to me before.  Was I actually proper snoring or just quietly snoring because there is a biiiig difference.”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well it doesn’t matter to me either way and I have no idea which one it was, I just know that I found it adorable.”

 

Maggie mumbled something he didn’t quite catch but it sounded rather like ‘you’ll change your tune Mr.’

 

“I am also going to have to steal your book once you have finished with it.  I’m getting into it.”

 

“It’s a good one.  I’m not one for trashy girly books but I do like a bit of action and adventure.  Dan Brown, Clive Cussler, Lee Child, Matthew Reilly are all solid favourites of mine. I stumbled upon Chris Kuzneski through a recommendations page and haven’t looked back.”

 

“You enjoy reading?”

 

“When I have time for it like now when I’m on holiday. I tend to go through phases of reading all the time and then nothing for months until I pick up a good book and then I can sit and read for hours.”

 

“I love reading too.  I feel infinitely alive curled up on the sofa with a good book.”

 

“Well I wouldn’t necessarily say my choices of novel are good, entertaining and well written yes, but they won’t make the classics list, and I am ashamed to say I have read very few of those apart from the ones we were made to read at school.”

 

“You haven’t?  Well I shall just have to give you a list of ones you will enjoy then.”

 

“I’d like that, and I can give you a list of my favourites to expand your already well-read mind and corrupt it with nonsense.” Ben chuckled as she said this and gave her a hug wrapping his arms around her.

 

It was at this opportune moment that Maggie’s stomach let out a loud growl.

 

“Oh my god!  I am so sorry.  First I expose you to my snoring and now that!”

 

Ben laughed, “You do realise that it is 3 o’clock in the afternoon and way past lunch!”

 

“Shit really?  OK then I guess I can be let off especially seeing as I haven’t had breakfast.”

 

“You haven’t eaten yet today?”  Ben asked aghast.  “I ordered the works this morning from room service. I was starving after all the alcohol we tucked away last night.”

 

“I was too nervous and worried to eat.”

 

Ben looked at her quizzically.  “Nervous?”  He asked.

 

“Yes of course silly.  Nervous about you and what I was going to say to you after, after last night.”

 

“Well that was pointless worrying wasn’t it, seeing as I’m here snuggled up on your bed.”

 

“I guess so.”  Maggie giggled.  “Shall we order a late lunch?”

 

“Sounds like a plan.  Where’s the menu?”

 

They ordered a little bit of everything and seeing as the weather showed no signs of letting up they decided to turn it into a carpet picnic.  At Maggie’s insistence and despite groans and theatrical protests from Ben they also ordered a bottle of wine.  ‘But we are on holiday’ was the response Ben got when he tried but failed to talk her out of it.

 

“I can’t eat another thing, I am totally stuffed.” Maggie announced as she watched Ben finish off the last of the cheese and crackers.  “There is still loads left.  It’s such a waste.”

 

“It’s OK the most will keep till later as a tea time snack.” He got up and started to move the remains of what was left of their picnic off the bed and onto the small table.  Maggie piled up the empty plates and put them in the corridor for the staff to collect at their convenience.  She closed the door and turned around to see Ben carefully wrapping up the duvet cover into a ball.

 

“Err what are you doing?” she asked

 

“Crumbs.  Didn’t want them in your bed.” 

 

“Oh.  Good thinking.”

 

Ben paused and looked at Maggie with the balled up duvet in his hand.  “What?” She said as he continued to look between her and the duvet he was holding.

 

“I didn’t think beyond getting rid of the crumbs. I have no idea what I’m going to do next!”

 

She laughed “And here was me thinking you were a domestic god!”

 

“No chance of that.”

 

“Give it here.”  She offered her hand and took the duvet from him, walked to the balcony, opened the door and shook out the contents outside then carefully placed the duvet back on the bed.  He watched her straighten out the covers and tug at the edges, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile.  _A touch of OCD I see!_

Maggie crawled onto the bed and lay down, Ben joined her and laid beside her. 

 

“Good call on the food order Cumberbatch.”

 

“Mmm it was good, but I think I feel a stomach ache coming on.”

 

“Well that will teach you to wolf your food down.” Maggie replied poking him in the ribs.  Ben groaned.

 

“Don’t do that!  It’ not very nice.”  He whined, “Come here and rub my tummy, make me feel better.”

 

Maggie sat up and looked at him, ready to give him a telling off for being such a chauvinist until she saw the glint in his eyes and knew he was only joking.  She rolled her eyes at him and relented snuggling against his side once more and gently began to rub circles over his abdomen.

 

Again she had to concentrate on steadying her breathing.  She couldn’t believe this was real.  _Was she really curled up next to this amazing gorgeous man?  Did he really want to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him?_

 

Maggie could feel the faint outline of his muscles through his t-shirt, not cut like some muscled gym-worshiper but instead softer, athletic and defined.  She had seen him with his shirt off at the pool of course but this was different. Now she was cradled against him, touching him, smelling him, it was pure heaven.  The thing that surprised her most was how she felt. She couldn’t deny that if Ben decided to ravish her then and there she would be more than willing but yet this, just being with him, lying next to him, was also wonderful and she respected that he didn’t act like every other man and just think about sex. _Sex!_ Blimey she hadn’t thought that far ahead and now that she had she felt frightened and apprehensive. _Is that where this was going?_

“Maggie?”

 

“Mmm?” she replied lazily as Ben voice snapped her out of her daze.

 

“You OK?”

 

“Yeah why?” she answered a little too defensively.

 

“You suddenly froze a moment ago and haven’t moved since.”  

 

_Shit!_

“I’m fine, perfect in fact.”  She snuggled into him a little more.

 

“Tell me what you are thinking.”  He asked softly.

 

_Oh holy hell, what now?   Quick think of something, anything but the truth!_

“I’m just thinking how nice this is. Just being here like this with you.  It’s… new.”

 

“New.  What do you mean?”  He asked.

 

“Oh I don’t know.  It’s guess what I mean is it is nice being here with you and not having the expectations of… anything else.”

 

His nose crinkled and eyebrow knotted together until the realisation of what she has said sunk in.

 

“Oh.  OH!! You mean…”

 

She nodded silently against his chest thankful that they weren’t having this conversation face to face.

 

“Maggie?”  He lifted her arm off his chest and slid down the pillow still holding her hand so he was looking directly into her eyes.  “Do you want to have this conversation now?”

 

She knew her face must be beetroot red as she stared in to his hypnotic eyes but she didn’t feel like crying this time. Nervous yes, terrified absolutely, but she trusted Ben and knew he would listen without judgement, ever the gentleman.

 

“OK.”  She replied. “What do you want to know.”

 

“Have you thought about it… sex?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“With me?”

 

“Yes.” Her blushing intensified but she held his gaze.

 

“And?”  He probed gently.

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

“Whatever is in your head right now.” _No chance, you can have the edited version!_

 

“Well, what I’m thinking is if your kissing is half as good as anything else you are one talented man.”

 

“I’m flattered.”  He smiled at her then paused before tentatively asking his next question. “Is it something you want to explore?”

 

Maggie bit her lip.  “I would be lying if I said no, I think any woman would. But…”  Her voice trailed off. 

 

“Go on.”  He encouraged.

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that step yet. Like you said before I don’t want to rush things.  I’m just getting my head round this.”

 

“I appreciated your honesty Maggie and of course I will respect your wishes.  I think it’s only fair to tell you that I have thought about it too.”

 

“You have?”  Maggie couldn’t hide the shock in her voice.

 

“Of course, I’m a man!  As I have told you before and will continue to tell you, you are a beautiful woman.”  He gently rubbed a thumb over her cheek.  “Any man worth his salt would have had the same thoughts running through his head when faced with you.”

 

She sighed sadly “I think you are the first.”

 

“Don’t be silly, you have had boyfriends in the past.” It was more a statement than a question.

 

“Yes I have, but nothing that has lasted, nothing that felt right.”

 

“So, tell me what does feel right.”

 

“This.  You.  Just being here and talking about this stuff with no expectation, no judgement. No one has ever asked me before and I have never, would never initiate a conversation like this.”

 

“Does it bother you talking about it?”

 

“No, but I do find it difficult.”

 

“I truly believe talking about things and bringing them out in the open helps a lot.  Olivia, that’s my ex girlfriend, and I used to talk about our feelings all the time. I was useless with it when we first got together but she was very direct and helped me to see that a problem shared is a problem halved and even without problems, just talking brings you closer together makes your bond stronger and you get to know the other person a little better each time.  You find out what truly makes them tick.  I have her to thank for making me see that.”

 

“What happened between you and her?”

 

“We just grew apart.  We were together for 12 years, started dating at university but we got to the point in our lives when we wanted different things and we both knew it wasn’t working.  It was a mutual decision.”

 

“Still friends?”

 

“We keep in touch from time to time but not close no. There are no bad feelings though which is a good thing.”

 

“No girlfriend now?  No one at home you aren’t telling me about?”  Maggie asked with a joking grin.

 

He smiled back at her.  “No.  Liv and I split 3 years ago.  I have dated a bit since but nothing special.  I think I must be a difficult man to put up with.”  He joked.

 

“I don’t see that at all.”

 

“What about you?”  Ben steered the conversation back to Maggie.

 

“My last boyfriend Will was 2 years ago. We still keep in touch but the same thing really, we knew things weren’t working and wanted different things out of life.  We worked together at the last school I was at.  I was ready to move countries and find a new job and he wanted to stay put. I tried to make him see it’s a big world out there but he was content to stay in Europe.  He now lives in Australia, go figure! But he says he has me to thank for giving him the push he needed to do it.”

 

“You haven’t met anyone else since.”

 

Maggie looked Ben in the eyes, they had said this much he deserved to know the whole story.

 

She sighed.  “No. There has been no one since.  I haven’t been on a date, haven’t been with a man since him.”

 

Ben let her words sink in and register. “You mean…”

 

Maggie nodded.  “No sex for 2 years and not out of choice I might add. You see now why I don’t believe you when you pay me all those compliments.  I think there has to be something wrong with me, some reason why men aren’t attracted to me.  And it’s about more than just sex, it’s about having someone care about you and just wanting to spend time with you, give you a hug, sleep next to, share stories with and ask how your day went and all the other little things in between.”

 

He couldn’t believe his ears, couldn’t believe what she had just told him.  It was heartbreaking to him that someone would crave the simple affections of another so much and go without for so long for fear of asking and being rejected. He wanted to give her everything she wanted then and there, show her what is was like to have someone care for you, if he hadn’t already told her he would respect her wishes.  

 

“Maggie.  Can I ask you something?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Will you let me be that person?  The person that can offer you all that you have just said, I will give you whatever you need to make you feel like you are special physically or not, because you deserve to feel like that, everyone does. I know we only have the rest of the week here together but let’s forget about that for the moment. What do you say?”

 

Her insides did a flip with his words. _What had she done to deserve this?  Why was she so lucky to have found him?  And why the hell wasn’t he attached?_   She didn’t care because all she wanted to do at that point was melt into his arms and feel loved, feel special and feel like she could give him her heart if only for a few days.  This was no holiday romance, there was something more between them and she couldn’t put her finger on it just yet.

 

“Ben I would love that.”

 

He beamed at her “Perfect.  Then may I suggest we start with a good old-fashioned snogging session to make you feel like a teenager again?”

 

She giggled as he closed his mouth over hers.

 

Eventually hey both came up for air, both grinning from ear to ear.  Ben had explored every inch of her mouth and she his but he had kept his touch respectful and hadn’t groped her.  His hands skimmed up and down her sides and in her hair, his touch like velvet and it turned her on but she remembered her plea and fought back the urge to tear his clothes off and explore every inch of his body, settling instead for the feel of his arms the definition in his chest and the softness of his curls. Maggie felt like she was floating on air and wanted to savour every moment. 

 

Maggie sighed contentedly.  Ben wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. “Sounds like the rain has finally stopped” Maggie noted.

 

“Mmm I think you are right.  That was one hell of a storm, hopefully it has cleared the air.  Back to sunshine and the pool tomorrow”

 

“Not if I hold you captive here.  I might decide you can’t leave.”  Maggie joked giving him a squeeze.

 

“That sounds like something I might enjoy!” Ben replied.  Maggie looked up at him and saw the playful glint in his eyes.  She sat up and untangled herself from his embrace before she jumped him and did something she might regret.  She walked to the balcony and opened the doors.  The warm humid air rushed in.  Every inch of every surface was dripping with rainwater.  The once crystal blue sea was still grey and angry as the waters settled.  Dusk was beginning to fall and as always the cicadas strummed out their familiar tune.

 

“Are you hungry?”  Maggie asked suddenly coming over all shy and searching for something to say.

 

“No.  There is still food from earlier if you are?”

 

“No.”  She shifted from foot to foot and watched him as he rolled onto his side and watched her. 

 

“So what shall we do?”  Maggie asked.  “We could go out now that the rain had stopped, take a walk or go into town. What do you think?”

 

“I’m perfectly happy here in your company. Can we do something a little more low key?”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“How about a film?  There might be one on the TV.”

 

“Maybe, or better sill I have films on my iPad if you don’t mind my taste.”

 

“Let’s see what you have.”

 

Maggie extracted the device from her bag and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ben.  “I have plenty of chick flicks on here but maybe something you might enjoy.”

 

“Let’s hear the options.”  He watched over he shoulder as she scrolled through her downloads.

 

“Hmm let me see what you might like. Comedy?  Action?  Romance?  What do you prefer?”

 

“Anything with a little bit of everything? Something easy to watch.”

 

“OK I have some real cheesy girly stuff but what about something with a bit more action?”

 

He watched her options roll down the screen. “You have Atonement on there.”

 

“Yeah.  You like that movie?”

 

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle “I know it like the back of my hand.”

 

“You want to watch that one?”  Maggie offered.

 

“No, no, you pick.”  He wasn’t quite ready for her to know the full story just yet.  

 

They settled on Shawshank Redemption, a classic in anyone’s eyes and a long movie.

 

“Ben?”  Maggie looked at him.  “Will you stay tonight?”

 

He looked somewhat taken a back but regained his composure.  “Are you sure?” I can go after this, I won’t be offended Maggie if you want some space.”

 

“No.  I‘d like you to stay.  I like the idea of getting ready for bed and watching the film in my PJs, just cuddled up in bed.  Is that to clingy?”

 

He smiled at her.  “No.  I’d like that too, thank you for the offer, I accept.”  He liked the idea of spending the night with her and was pleased she was taking things at her own pace and setting the boundaries. He didn’t mind. “You do realise that I don’t have my PJs here though don’t you?”  He added cheekily.

 

“Well I guess you will just have to make do.” She winked and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  

 

Maggie emerged 10 minutes later in her nightwear, hair brushed, teeth cleaned, face washed, hair tied up in a messy bun. She self-consciously tugged down the hem of her pyjama shorts and was secretly thankful the top was a t-shirt style rather than a vest as it offered her a bit more modesty. Ben had entertained himself with more of her book.  He jumped up as she emerged.  “My turn. Mind if I borrow your tooth brush?”  She shook her head. It wasn’t’ like they hadn’t already swapped saliva with all the kissing.

 

He was a lot quicker than her and was out of the bathroom in only a few minutes.  Maggie had already settled herself under the covers.  Ben stopped by the edge of the bed and nonchalantly removed his t-shirt and shorts.  Maggie didn’t manage to stop herself from gasping.  He looked at her.

 

“Is this OK?  Do you mind?  I just thought I might get hot or uncomfortable during the night.  I can put them back on if you would rather?” Ben offered.

 

She gulped inwardly as she took in the sight of his bare chest and legs.  Her eyes travelled up his thighs and she blushed as her gaze fell on his black boxer briefs before she tore her eyes away and met his.

 

“Sorry.”  She mumbled and snuggled down into the bed.

 

“Don’t be.” He climbed in and curled up behind her fitting his body to hers and draping his arm over her waist as they settled down to watch the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what Olivia is like only what I have read about her but I didn’t like the idea of there being any animosity between her and Benedict.


	14. Banishing Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting start to the morning as Maggie and Ben wake up in bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of smut. I hope I did it justice.

Maggie opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the morning light.  Thankfully the curtains were nice and thick so the glare of the sun was diluted by the fabric, bathing her room in a soft glow.  She smiled to herself immediately.  Benedict’s lay behind her, his long body curled snugly against her back.  One of his arms was draped over her waist while the other linked under her head and the pillow she was resting on.  She couldn’t remember the last time she woke up in the arms of someone else and it felt wonderful. He was still fast asleep; she could hear the deep rhythmic pattern of his breathing and feel his breath against her hair.  She could stay like this, wrapped up in her little bubble of bliss for hours.  She began to nonchalantly stroke the fine downy hairs on his arms that encircled her as she replayed the last 24hours in her head.

 

Everything had happened so quickly, but then apart from kissing nothing had gone further between them.  They had talked lots the previous day and well into the evening and Maggie was glad she had laid her cards on the line and opened herself up.  It was the first step in a long road of recovery for her and as they were only here for a few more days she knew there was an end point, a practise run for when she did finally meet someone else and was ready to open herself up again and to take that chance.  Maybe there was someone out there for her who would accept all her insecurities and love her for the woman she was, warts and all.  Maybe, just maybe…

 

 

 

 

She didn’t know how long she had been daydreaming, lost in her own little world when she felt Benedict stir.  He stretched out his body and then hugged her tightly against him before kissing her neck softly.

 

“Good morning.”  His deep voice rumbled through her and sent knots to her stomach.

 

“Morning Ben.”  She snuggled back against his firm body.  “Did you sleep OK?  I hope I didn’t snore too loudly and keep you awake.”

 

He nuzzled her neck with his nose.  “It’s the best sleep I have had all week and waking up next to you has made it even better.  Thank you for asking me to stay.”

 

Maggie blushed, not only from his comment but because she could feel a very distinct part of Ben pressed up against her bottom. _Oh my god!  I mean it’s morning, it happens but what the hell do I do now?_ Her mind began to whir through a hundred different scenarios.  

 

Ben was still half asleep, the fog of drowsiness had not yet cleared from his brain and he was happy to wake up slowly and savour the moment of lying in bed with Maggie in his arms.  However when Maggie gently wiggled back against him pressing against his groin his eyes flew open and he was instantly awake with every nerve in his body firing.  _Had she meant to do that?  Was it deliberate?  Is she suggesting we take this further?  I thought she wanted to take things slowly.  Do I ignore it or reciprocate?_

“Maggie?”  His voice came out more breathless than he had planned.

 

“Mmmm?”  Her response was a question but also an implication.  Any doubts Ben had were banished as she wiggled against him again.

 

He slid his arm out from under her head and propped himself up on his side so he could look at her.  She gently rolled onto her back so she was looking up at him. She was biting her bottom lip unsure if she had done the right thing.  He had a crinkle of confusion between his brows across the top of his nose. _What now?_   They both thought simultaneously. 

 

_I don’t want to force her into anything she isn’t ready for.  I said I would wait for her._

_Oh god, I hope he makes the next move.  Maybe he doesn’t want to take this further._

“Maggie I….” But Ben was silenced as Maggie gently placed her fingers over his mouth.  _Now or never_ she thought as she slid her hand into the messy curls at the nape of his neck and pulled him towards her for a kiss.  He didn’t need much convincing and closed his mouth swiftly over hers.  Their tongues quickly found each other probing and massaging each other’s mouths.  The kiss deepened rapidly into something more urgent.  Ben had his weight braced on his right forearm that was still under the pillows while his left squeezed Maggie’s hip. Maggie continued to massage Ben’s scalp and run her fingers through his unruly hair while the other drew patterns up and down his back. 

 

He loved having his scalp touched like this and was fairly certain he hadn’t yet disclosed this to Maggie.  _She must have a natural talent?_   A gentle moan escaped his lips.  It reverberated through Maggie making her whole body tingle and she moaned in response just as Ben pressed his hips up against her.  He could feel all the blood in his body rushing to one particular area and wanted to show her what she was doing to him. 

 

 _Wait, WAIT!_ His conscious was screaming at him.  It took all his will power to break the kiss.  He rested his forehead against hers, they were both breathing heavily. He lent back to look her in the eyes.

 

“Are you sure Maggie?”  He wanted no doubt, wanted to make absolutely sure this was what she wanted.  “We don’t have to. I don’t want to put any pressure on you and coerce you into anything you are not comfortable with.”

 

“I’m sure.”  She replied looking into the warmth that swam round the deep blue/green of his eyes. 

 

“Please don’t feel you have to do this for me. I know we talked about it last night and I completely understand if you want to stop.”

 

She smiled up at him and stroked the angular planes of his face.  “Ben there is nothing I want more right now than to carry on where we left off.  Please...”

 

A wide smile broke out across his face. “It would be my pleasure.” He crushed his lips back against hers.  Maggie thanked her lucky stars that she had made the move and thrown herself out there. She was also eternally grateful that Benedict was just as eager as she was as he began to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone.  She gasped as he bit her skin gently and then kissed the mark he had made.  She tilted her head back as he retraced his steps kissing back up her neck and nibbling her earlobe his tongue tracing the outline of her ear.

 

Maggie tried to push her body up against him but he was still supporting himself on his arms and his body was just out of her reach.  “Ben I need to feel your weight on top of me.”  She breathed in his ear.  Her hands were on his back and she pulled him down toward her so he was lying fully against her. He rested on her and could feel her press her breasts up against him, her hardened nipples rubbing against his chest through the thin fabric of her pyjama top.  He caught his breath.

 

One of his hands began to slowly snake up under her top.  Her skin was so soft and he had no idea why she felt the way she did about her body as to him it felt like heaven.  He loved a woman with a bit of meat on her bones rather than the stick thin models that graced the covers of magazines.  Yes she wasn’t a size 10 but he didn’t care.  A real woman should have curves and he was enjoying discovering Maggie’s inch by inch.     

 

Ben’s fingers felt like fire on her skin as they crept up her side.  She was so nervous about what he thought of her body but fought against it and tried to relax. Not so easy when nimble fingers were tracing her ribs and soft plump lips were sucking at her neck. She was sure those delectable lips would leave a mark but she didn’t care and dug her nails softly into Ben’s back to show her appreciation.

 

As his hand cupped her breast all thoughts left her head and she gasped loudly as he squeezed.  Her ample breasts, usually more than the desired handful filled his large hands perfectly.  He pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and Maggie groaned loudly and bucked her hips against him.  Ben chuckled.  He loved that she was so responsive showing him exactly what she wanted and what she liked.

 

Without warning he rolled them over so that Maggie was now lying on top of him.  She braced herself with her hands either side of his head and continued to kiss him on his neck and chest.  He now had both hands free to slide her top up and over her head throwing it free not caring where it landed.  “That’s better.”  He mumbled into her mouth between kisses and rolled them back so he was on top of her again this time no longer partially supported by the mattress as he lay between her legs.

 

Ben trailed kisses down between her breasts as he massaged them with his hands.  He then took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked.  This nearly sent Maggie over the edge and she bit her lip to stop from screaming as she arched her back up into him. He lavished attention on her pebbled rosy peak, licking, sucking and biting until Maggie was squirming under him and then when he had finished he turned his attention to the other. Maggie dug her nails deep into his back and stifled another scream.  “Jesus Ben, that feels amazing!”  She breathed as if he needed any hint she was enjoying what he was doing.

 

She rolled her hips up into his unable to control herself any longer as he continued to kiss her chest feeling his hard length press back against her in response.  She pulled his head up and crushed her lips to his.  One of his hands wound down her body and traced under the top of her pyjama shorts.  Maggie instinctively flinched as his fingers traced over her stomach, the one part of her body she hated the most.  He felt her reaction and bent to softly kiss the plump skin there tracing his nose from hip to hip.  He looked up her body at her.  She was watching him nervously and tracing her hands through his hair. 

 

“You OK?”  He asked gently.  Maggie nodded. He traced his finger under the fabric of her shorts again.  “Shall we take these off?”  He asked with a lopsided grin.  She nodded again. Ben skimmed his hands up her thighs and linked into the top of her shorts and slowly pulled them down over her hips and off her legs before throwing them aside.  She lay bare in front of him and felt so exposed. She once again thanked the stars for the thick curtains and the dim light in the room.  She rolled her head back and closed her eyes in embarrassment as his eyes swept over her body his fingers gently tracing the path his eyes were taking. 

 

“Maggie look at me.”  He asked soothingly.  She met his gaze.  “Remember what I said, you are beautiful.  More beautiful to me now like this than you ever have been.” A faint smile crept over her lips at his words.  Ben kissed her then got off the bed so he was standing beside it.  She rolled onto her side to watch him unsure of what he was going to do next.  “It’s your turn to see me.”  And with that he slowly pulled down his underwear and kicked them to one side. His erection that had been straining against his briefs bobbed free.  Maggie knelt up on the bed. 

 

He was stunning.  She gingerly reached up and touched his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles across his shoulders and down his arms.  She followed the muscular line from the base of his neck to his abdomen and splayed her hands out over his taught stomach. Next she ran her fingers down the wings of his pelvis stopping just before his groin and reaching backwards to cup her hands over his backside and down and up his thighs.  He never flinched as she explored him. She looked up and saw him watching her intently.  She nervously bit her lip again before she looked back down to her hands.  Finally she touched his length.  Sharply he drew in a breath.  She lightly traced up the underside circling the head before running her fingers back down again.  Next she wrapped her hand around him and held him more firmly running her hand up and down slowly getting faster.  He put his hands over hers and showed her how to move and touch just the way he liked it.  Benedict groaned loudly.  Maggie grinned to herself his reaction boosting her confidence. She saw beads of pre cum glistening at the tip and rubbed her thumb over them moistening her grip as she continued to move her hand up and down. 

 

Ben’s head was a mess.  Her touch was driving him wild and he could feel the beginning of the blissful tugging sensation deep down inside of him.  He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his head back before taking a deep breath and bringing himself back, gently taking Maggie’s hands.  “Not yet.” He whispered.  He wrapped his hands around her and held her against him and kissed her.  Softly at first but it quickly deepened to the heat of before.  Maggie gripped his shoulders as he tumbled her backwards onto the bed again.  He pushed a thigh between her legs and pressed up against her feeling her wet and hot. She bucked against him. God he wanted to feel her, to taste her.

 

Their kisses were hard and hungry.  Ben could wait no longer and reached down to draw a finger along her slit.  Maggie moaned and bucked against him again.  He pushed a finger inside her heat drawing it in and out, then another as his thumb rubbed circles over her nub. 

 

_Jesus Christ what this man can do with his fingers!_

_She is so wet already I just want to bury myself in her._

“Oh god Ben I need to feel you inside me.” Maggie whimpered as his fingers continued their dance.  “We need a condom.”

 

“I think I have one in my wallet.”  He scrambled to find his shorts on the chair and took out his wallet.  His face fell. He turned to look at Maggie who saw the look of dismay.

 

“What?”  She sat up and drew the duvet over her.

 

“I don’t have one.  I’m sorry I thought I did but I didn’t think this would happen, I didn’t plan for it.  Do you have any?”

 

She shook her head.  “How long since I’ve had sex remember?  Not the sort of thing I pack for a holiday anymore.”

 

“Shit!”  Ben ran his hand through his hair.  “I think I have some in my suitcase in my room.  Do you want me to go and look?”

 

Maggie shook her head, drew her knees up to her chest and hugged the duvet around her.  “It’s OK Ben.  These things happen.”

 

He sighed and sat down on the bed.  “I know but I wanted this to be amazing for you.” Her heart leapt at his thoughtfulness. 

 

“Well… there will be a next time won’t there?” She gingerly looked up at him through her lashes half doubting what the answer would be.

 

He looked at her embarrassed expression and a cheeky smile spread over his face.  “Of course there will be.  Let’s just consider this the warm up shall we?” 

 

He tugged the duvet away from her and pushed her back against the pillows.  He kissed her deeply then while looking into her eyes he growled “I want to see if I can make you cum with just my fingers and my tongue.”  Maggie gasped at his bluntness.  The fire that had begun to die down inside her was instantly reignited.  Ben kissed her hungrily his hand gripping her hip.  He traced down her neck and once again took a nipple in his mouth sucking and biting it with his teeth and then the other.  His hand that had hold of her hip trailed down towards her heat.  His fingers found her clit and slowly rubbed circles over it.  It drove her wild and she moaned loudly.  He grinned as he continued to suck and lick her nipples before driving two fingers inside her.  He pushed them in and out twisting and twirling to find the right spot.  Maggie cried out and he knew he had found it.  He continued to work her into a frenzy rubbing the same spot over and over inside her with his fingers.  She began to feel the coils of tension building inside her and she dragged her nails down his back.

 

Maggie pushed her pelvis against his hand trying to take him deeper, the sensation building inside her.  _How long had it been since she had felt like this?_   Ben kissed her, his tongue wrapping around hers. Maggie found it difficult to respond, difficult to concentrate on kissing him back.  She was so close.  He sensed it and pulled back to watch her face. She screwed her eyes shut her head pushed back.  He heels dug into the mattress and she pushed her body up into Ben as her orgasm shot through her body and she cried out.  Ben continued to work his magic with his hand as she rode out her climax before she collapsed limply back onto the bed.   

 

She lay breathless and immobile on the bed. Her limbs felt like jelly. Ben was smiling down at her and pulled the duvet up to cover her.  “Better?”  He asked with a grin.

 

She brushed the hair out of her eyes and blinked. “Wow.  I mean…WOW!  I had almost forgotten how amazing that felt like.”

 

“Glad to be of service.”  Ben added with a wink.

 

Maggie rolled over to look at him.  He lay propped upon his elbow not bothering with the duvet himself his full form displayed in front of her still pink and hard. She starred longingly and flicked her eyes up from his groin to his face.  _Now or never…_

 

“Now what shall we do about you?”  She purred in her most provocative voice trailing a finger slowly down his chest.  She had never been this brazen in bed before and was sure it was Benedict’s confidence that was bringing out her inner sex kitten.  His eyes widened as he starred at her, _somebody has found their mojo!_   He decided to play along wondering what she might do.

 

“I don’t know, what did you have in mind?” He flashed her a seductive grin.

 

Maggie mustered her courage and threw back the duvet. She crawled slowly over to him, pushed him onto his back and straddled him sitting on his thighs. She lent forward and ran her hands up and down his chest.  His hands cupped her bottoms and squeezed.  He was enjoying seeing her take charge.   She bent and kissed him slowly, lazily on the lips taking her time all the while building her courage and wondering what she should do next.  She kissed along his jaw line down his neck and under his ear.  She bit and sucked along his collarbone as he had done to her.  She lent forward some more so her breasts were pushed against his chest.  She could feel him hot and hard against her stomach and it turned her on to know she was doing this to him. 

 

 _Dear God this woman knows how to draw things out and take things slowly.  I love the fact that she is taking her time to explore and experiment._ He moaned to show his appreciation for what she was doing.

 

 _I’m glad to hear he is enjoying this._ She continued to kiss and suck his neck before heading down his chest. She sucked one of his nipples between her teeth and licked over the tip, which made Ben draw in breath sharply. _Mental note he likes that!_ She continued her torture as he ran his hands into her long hair the ends of which were splayed out over his body and felt like a thousand feathers caressing his skin.  Maggie moved to the other nipple to repeat the attention.  It was too much for Ben and he grabbed her rear and pulled her so she was sat over his cock.  He could feel her heat and ground up against her.

 

 _Holy shit!_ She sat up and rested her hands on his chest.  _This is getting dangerous, but oh my god it feels so good not to stop._ Maggie rocked her pelvis against his.

 

Ben let out a stifled groan as his eyes rolled back. He grabbed her by the hips and continued to rock against her, all reasoning gone from his head. All he needed to do was lift her up so he could enter her and feel her tight around him.  He cursed himself again for not having any protection.

 

Maggie shook herself and her rational kicked in. “Ben.”  She breathed, “Ben we can’t.”  It took all her control to wiggle back down his thighs. She felt sorry, he had given her a great orgasm and now it was her turn to help him find release.

 

_Now or never. I hope I get this right._

She took hold of his penis at the base and quickly swallowed him in her mouth.  It took Ben by surprise his head still in a daze and he cried out at the sensation. Maggie bobbed her head up and down, sucking on the up and licking on the down.  Ben was breathing heavily his hands clenched into fists fighting the urge to grab her head and fuck her mouth. He had been close before and Maggie was about to send him over the edge.  She trailed her tongue along the underside and around the head then reached up to massage his balls with her hand and he moaned loudly. He could feel the coil quickly building.

 

“Maggie…”

 

“Maggie I’m going to…”

 

He took hold of her head to pull her off; he did want her to assume she had to let him cum in her mouth.  She resisted and kept up her blissful torment. He exploded in her mouth and she drank him whole until he was spent. 

 

She kissed him on the nose and flopped down beside him. His chest was heaving and he had no words.  They lay in silence listening to their breathing settle.

 

Ben finally broke the silence “Well, that was a pretty amazing start to the day!  I didn’t see that coming.”  They both giggled.

 

“Thank you.”  Maggie said turning her head to face him.

 

“For what?”  He looked confused.

 

“For helping me banish my demons and finding my confidence.  It was quite liberating.”

 

“Anytime.  If you need a rerun I’m here for you 24/7 and don’t forget that.”

 

“Glad to hear it!”  She added with a sly smile.  “Right I need a shower after that little work out.”

 

“Do you need a hand with that?”  Ben asked in his deepest sexiest voice, which made Maggie blush.

 

“No.  You stay right there Mr, I’m locking the door.”

 

She disappeared into the bathroom and he heard the lock click and the shower turn on.  Ben sighed he rubbed his face and climbed out of bed.  He dressed quickly and walked out the door. Maggie never heard it slam behind him. 


	15. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where has Benedict gone?

A swirl of steam escaped the bathroom and swirled around Maggie’s feet as she opened the door into the bedroom. She had forgotten to take a change of clothes in with her and emerged with a towel wrapped around her wet hair and another around her body.  She smiled to herself at the sight of her rumpled bed sheets. _It’s been too long since that happened._ Her eyes searched the floor as she noticed Ben’s clothing was missing.  She padded over to the balcony and drew back the curtain.  He wasn’t out there, where was he?

 

She shrugged her shoulders but could feel her insides sink just a little.  She pushed the thought away.  _I wonder what we will do today, another day by the pool or something else?  Do I put on my swimwear now or later?  It won’t take long to change so I’ll throw my swimming things in my beach bag for now._ She rummaged through her suitcase for something to wear and smiled to herself when she realised why she was scrutinising every choice of outfit.  _He won’t care what I’m wearing I’m sure, but it’s nice to make an effort._   Maggie finally decided on knee length khaki shorts and a cream cotton gypsy blouse.  She sat out on the balcony with her book and a glass of water to let her hair dry and wait for Benedict.  _Goodness knows where he is?_

A glance at her watch told her she had been reading for half an hour.  She stood up and stretched and walked to the railing.  It was mid morning and the pool had filled up.  She scanned the sun loungers but couldn’t see Ben, he wasn’t at the bar or restaurant either.  Maggie tilted her face towards the sun.  She smiled to herself reliving the moments of this morning. 

 

Her eyes roamed lazily over the hotel grounds and Maggie suddenly realised she didn’t know which room was his.  She knew he was staying on one of the private bungalows but didn’t know which one.  She chewed her lip, the nagging doubt rising up again.  _No, he is just late, he had made jokes about his lateness.  But late for what, we hadn’t made any plans for today or even said we would spend the day together.  We have spent the last three days together so it could be safe to assume that today would be no different._ She shook her head and sat back down to continue reading. 

 

Twenty minutes later and Maggie’s stomach began to growl.  It was approaching lunchtime and she hadn’t had any breakfast.  She stood up and went back inside to get out of the heat and cool off.  _Maybe I should order room service or pop down to the restaurant. But what if Ben comes back, he won’t know where I’ve gone?_ She plopped herself down on the bed and picked up the telephone then promptly put the receiver back down again.  Don’t be silly Maggie you can’t ask reception for his room number and they probably wouldn’t give it to you anyway.  She checked her watch again.  It had been over an hour and a half since she had gone for a shower.  Where was he?

 

_You know where he is Maggie._

She shook her head and tried to dispel the demons that were beginning to take root in her thoughts.

 

_He is a typical man and now that he has got what he was after he has left._

She refused to believe it.  He couldn’t be like all the rest could he? Sweet, kind, considerate Ben. She thought back over the past few days.  He had arranged that lovely bike trip and taken her out to dinner, stepping in when some drunk had tried to grope her.  He had always been a gentleman and never propositioned her.  But **_he_** was the one who had kissed her after the full moon party, **_he_** made the first move. 

 

A lone tear escaped her eyes as they welled up. It rolled down her cheek dripping onto her trousers.  There is no other explanation she told herself.   He’s gone.  He hasn’t left a note and it’s been ages.  Another tear plopped onto her trousers.  She sniffed and wiped her eyes but the stream of tears were relentless, silently flowing down her face and dripping off her chin.

 

_Sod it. I won’t let him do this to me, I won’t be that girl._

Now she remembered why she had become so wary of male attention.  This was the reason she had built up the wall around herself.  It was for her own protection.  She was safe inside it but she had faltered.  She had let her guard down and allowed him in and now she was paying the price.  It couldn’t happen again, she wouldn’t survive another broken heart. Her thoughts instantly flew to Mark. 

 

They had been best friends at university. Others in their social circle had made jokes and insinuations about the pair of them but they shook them off and eventually they were just accepted as friends, nothing else. But her closest friends knew the truth…  She was desperately in love with him.

 

Maggie was a virgin when she started university and apart from a few kisses here and there on a Saturday night there had been no relationships serious or otherwise.  She was only 18 and knew her time would come eventually and wasn’t worried.  She had tried dating and had spent time with a few men but it never became physical, as none of them were whom she really wanted. 

 

Mark made her feel special.  He was very touchy feely with her.  Often putting his arm round her shoulder in the pub or as they were walking home.  He had spent the night at her house many times when it was too late to walk back to his or he had had too much to drink.  They shared a bed on several occasions but he never made a move, never tired to kiss her.  She wouldn’t dream of doing anything herself as she wasn’t prepared to ruin the friendship and it was always the man who made the move, or so she had been led to believe.

 

Then in their final year things changed. He met someone. He had had flings during their 3 years at uni but there had never been anyone serious for him either and Maggie had always hoped she was the reason.  She instantly hated his girlfriend.  She was petite, slim, blonde and beautiful; everything that Maggie was not.  After that she rarely saw him and when she did **_she_** was there giggling and fawning over him.  And that was it, that moment right there, that was when her heart had shattered into a thousand pieces.

 

Ever since then she always thought the worst of herself.  Mark had been her friend.  He had wanted to spend time with her, loved her as a person but he was never **_in_** love with her. She had put it down to her looks and had never gotten over it.  Every relationship she had ever had since then was always doomed to fail. Yet that was all she ever wanted out of life… to be loved. 

 

 

 

 

 

Bringing herself back to the present Maggie stood up defiantly and began to pack her bag for the day.  She would go out.  Get out of this hotel and clear her head, explore and spend time on her own like she how had originally planned to spend this holiday…. Fuck him!


	16. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Ben has gone.

With her bag packed she took a look around to see if she had forgotten anything obvious.  When there was a knock at the door.

 

“Room service ma’am.”

 

Maggie quickly wiped her face with her hands clearing away the last few tears.  She moved to the door to take a look through the peephole.  A member of staff stood outside with a tray of food and carried a large jug of juice.  He shifted from one foot to the other while he waited.

 

“I didn’t order room service.”  Maggie called through the door.  She didn’t want to open it afraid of the state of her face.

 

“Order for Miss Tregarthen ma’am.  I have the receipt here.”  He held it up to the peephole.

 

She gingerly opened the door and took the receipt. The order was there so she sighed and waved a hand towards the table to let the man in who was beginning to struggle under the weight of the tray.  She followed him across the room.

 

“I think there has been some mistake. I know the name and room number are correct but I didn’t order this.”

 

The man smiled “No ma’am you didn’t… but the gentleman did.”  He nodded towards the doorway.

 

Maggie turned on her heel to see Benedict leaning against the doorway.  She gasped and stood rooted to the spot.

 

Ben tipped the man as he left and shut the door behind him.  He was grinning from ear to ear as he walked towards her but his face changed to shock as he got closer and took in her red and puffy face.

 

“Maggie what happened?  Why have you been crying?”  His voice filled was with alarm and concern.

 

She backed away as he tried to take her hands.

 

“Don’t you dare Benedict.”  She spat.

 

He looked confused and a crinkle formed over his nose as his brows scrunched together.  “What do you mean?”  He asked taking a tentative step towards her. 

 

“No.”  She held out a hand to prevent him coming any closer.  She glared at him.

 

“You left Ben.  After what happened between us this morning, you left. No note, no word of where you were. I didn’t know where you had gone or even if you were coming back.  You have been gone almost two hours what was I expected to think?” Maggie found her voice getting louder as the words spilled from her mouth.

 

“I….”   Ben began but Maggie wouldn’t let him finish.

 

The hurt she felt poisoned her voice as she continued “I knew I was a fool to think that someone like you would be interested in me, but you were insistent with all your sweet talk and gentlemanly ways. You had me fooled but that just shows what a mug I am.”

 

“Maggie….I…”

 

“Don’t.”  She screamed at him.  “Don’t touch me.  I am so mad at you. I can’t believe I fell for your routine.  How many others are there Ben?  Huh? Is this what you do? You have ruined my holiday and stomped on my heart.  Get out! I don’t want to see you again.”

 

Maggie pushed past him walking to the door and yanked it open.  She stood defiant her eyes blazing.

 

Ben was dumbfounded as he took in her torrent of hatred.  He crossed the room and pushed the door closed.  Maggie tried to force it open but he was too strong for her.  She tried again.

 

“Wait.”  His voice was deep and commanding but calm and even.

 

“Can I just explain?  If you want me to leave afterwards fine it will be your decision.” He took a deep breath.

 

“Yes I left.  I looked for a pen and paper to write a note but I couldn’t find one. I went back to my room to get something and have a quick shower I thought I would be back before you got out of the bathroom but my phone rang.  It was my mother and I haven’t spoken to her in weeks.  My Dad had a fall in the garden, nothing serious but he twisted his ankle and she has been run ragged looking after him. I am an only child and she needed someone to talk to.  I am very close to my parents and love them dearly so we chatted for a while. I thought it imprudent to tell her why I needed to get off the phone so quickly.  Once I hung up I tried to ring your room but there was no answer so I assumed you had gone to the pool.  I looked for you there but couldn’t see you.  I saw you sitting on the balcony reading; the room door was closed so you probably didn’t hear the phone.  I shouted up at you but you didn’t hear me. Then I thought it would be a nice surprise to order some lunch as it was getting late.  So here I am.”

 

Maggie’s mouth hung open.  She wasn’t sure why but she believed his words. In his eyes she could see the hurt she had caused by her outburst and she regretted it instantly. He hadn’t abandoned her; he hadn’t meant to hurt her.  Her temper instantly vanished.

 

“What did you go back to your room for?” Maggie asked softly

 

Ben grinned. He reached into the pockets of his shorts and brought out a small box.  “I thought it best to go and retrieve these.  I thought we might need them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure Benedict would never walk out on someone like that so I wanted a plausible explanation and I liked the idea of using his family. 
> 
> As always comments are most welcome. Thank you for the ones so far.


	17. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot, just smut! Enjoy ;-)

He held up the box of condoms.  Maggie blushed scarlet.  Ben was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Her mouth open and shut like a goldfish her brain desperately searching for something sexy and witty to say but she drew a blank.

 

He cocked an eyebrow at her and chuckled at her inability to speak.  “I take that as a yes.”

 

“Yes.”  She squeaked as Ben’s eyes bore into her soul.

 

“Good.”  He growled as his lips met hers. 

 

Maggie threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her pressing herself against him as hard as she dared.Ben sensed her urgency and pushed her back against the wall.  He removed her arms from around his neck and held them above her head pined to the wall as his tongue plunged into her mouth. Maggie felt her knees go weak. He pressed his body against hers keeping her upright.  Keeping her arms in place with one of his hands he pushed up the hem of her top with the other and massaged her breast.  She moaned in response. 

 

“Tell me what you want me to do Maggie.” He breathed in her ear.

 

 _Jesus Christ, everything!_   Her brain was screaming but she couldn’t form the words.

 

“Do you want me to take my time and find out what you like?”  He rubbed his nose over hers his lips just brushing hers so his breath ghosted over her face. “Or do you want me to fuck you hard?” Maggie gasped and instinctively pushed her hips against him at this comment.  She had never had anyone talk to her like this and she was overcome with lust and longing.  _That sounds so filthy but it makes me weak just hearing it._

Ben chuckled again.  “I take it you would prefer option number two.” He ground his hips into hers and she moaned again.  He attacked her mouth once more.  When Ben broke the kiss she was gasping but he continued his assault on her neck sucking and biting her skin.  She couldn’t feel her arms anymore and her knees were beginning to shake.

 

_Jesus Christ this man’s kisses are as hot as hell and this is (hopefully) only the beginning…._

 

Ben sensed that Maggie’s knees were about to buckle so he grabbed her by the waist and turned and pushed her down onto her back on the bed.  She was breathing heavily.  He laid his full weight on top of her and continued to kiss her hungrily.  Maggie tugged at his hair and clawed at his back through his clothing.  When she tried to tug his t-shirt over his head he pulled back, growling “Oh no, not yet darling. First it’s your turn.”

 

He undid her trousers and pulled them off in one swift motion taking her underwear with them.  Maggie bit her lip, she felt so exposed in front of him with the curtains open and the light spilling into the room through the voile nets, there was no darkness for her to hide her body behind.

 

She risked a glance at him.  Benedict was kneeling at her feet with a devilish grin on his face, his eyes black and hungry.  _Oh my god he looks so sexy right now I wish I could capture an image of his face._ He crawled slowly up her body being careful not to touch her, Maggie watched him with bated breath.  He lowered his face to hers but still didn’t touch her. Looking into her eyes he asked huskily “Have you ever had anyone go down on you?”

 

Maggie gasped and shook her head.  All her past boyfriends had never done it and she had been too scared to suggest it.  Ben grinned his devilish grin again.  “Good.  I want to lick you and taste you on my tongue until I hear you scream my name. Now let’s see you properly.”

 

His deep voice and explicit words went straight to her groin.  He pulled off her top and bra and sat back to take her in.  Maggie’s head was screaming she hated being naked like this in full daylight in front of him especially when he was still fully clothed. “Beautiful.”  He breathed.  She glanced at him.  He was drinking her in, his eyes casting over every curve and lump on her body.

 

His hands traced from her neck down over her breasts and peaked nipples.  He cupped her hips and squeezed gently finally resting his hands on her belly. “I know you hate this part of your body but it’s my favourite.” 

 

_Really? He has to be joking. It’s awful, so flabby and round._

“It’s not flat, it’s not toned but it’s the mark of a real woman.  It shows me that you enjoy life and don’t starve yourself of anything to be skinny, you aren’t superficial, there are more important things to you than the way you look.”  He placed gentle kisses all over her abdomen.  Then his eyes flicked up to meet hers. 

 

_I don’t care if that was bullshit it’s the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me._

 

“Now darling let me see you.”  He put his hands on her knees to push her legs apart but Maggie resisted.  He cocked his head at her.  “I wont if you don’t want me to Maggie.  Do you want me to stop?”  She bit her lip again and shook her head.  Of course she wanted him to continue but she also wanted the earth to swallow her whole she was so embarrassed right now.  He kissed her deeply on the lips.  “Please Maggie.”  He breathed, his deep soothing voice gently coaxing her out of her pit of self-consciousness.  She nodded.  He crawled back down her body and pushed her ankles up so her heels were flat on the bed then he tenderly spread her open to him.  She risked one more glance at his face.  He smiled warmly at her before lowering his head. Maggie took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

Ben was a master.  He plunged his tongue into her making Maggie forget her uneasiness as she bucked and moaned beneath him.  He had to clamp his hands on her hips to keep her still. His tongue swirled, flicked, licked and sucked until Maggie was panting, her hands clenched into the sheets as she felt the wave of euphoria envelop her and she screamed out.

 

He didn’t stop until she was still, her breath ragged and uneven.  Maggie was still in a daze when she heard his velvety voice purr “Well done my love. But we are not done just yet. One more I think before we really get started and this time I’m going to watch that beautiful belly quiver as you come.”

 

She didn’t have time to think or react before his lips and tongue were back between her legs.  With her senses still on overdrive and the added sensation of Benedict’s talented fingers, it did not take her long to climax again.

 

 

 

Ben lay beside her as she came down and wiped the hair away that stuck to her face as her breath evened out.  She reached up to touch his face as he leaned in to her and growled  “Maggie I want you to taste yourself on my lips.”  _Dear lord that voice should be illegal._ He rolled on top of her and kissed her deeply.  She had never been so turned on in her life and they hadn’t had sex yet.  His hands were everywhere mapping out her body drawing out moans and gasps from Maggie.   

 

Through the heated kisses she could wait no longer. It was painfully clear he was aroused; she could feel him pressed against her even through his clothes. She pulled his t-shirt up over his head and threw it on the floor, Ben did not resist as he continued to kiss her. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his shorts but she couldn’t grasp it as Ben began to grind into her.

 

“Ben, I need help.”  She panted between kisses.  He quickly undid his shorts and kicked them off along with his underwear returning to kiss her feverishly.

 

Maggie didn’t need any more foreplay. She was wet and longing to feel him inside her.  “The box Ben, where’s the box?”  She gasped as hip hips ground into her again feeling his cock hard against her belly.

 

Ben retrieved the condoms quickly from his shorts pocket, tore open a foil packet and deftly put one on.  He positioned himself over Maggie and as they locked eyes he thrust up into her.  She cried out rolling her head back into the pillows and clamping her eyes shut. He filled her completely. After so long without sex, it was both excruciating and exhilarating all at once. 

 

“You OK?”  He asked, giving her a moment to adjust to his size.

 

“Much more than OK. You feel wonderful.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Hold on then darling.”

 

And with that Ben set a brutal pace, his hips snapping back and forth burying himself in Maggie to the hilt.  She cried out at the sensation as she tried to keep up with his rhythm pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts.  Her hands wrapped round his back and she could feel the frenzied movement of the muscles under his skin.  The sweat from their bodies caught between them and slicked up their skin.  Maggie grabbed at Ben’s arse as it frantically moved up and down into her. He groaned, his voice catching as he tried to stave off his orgasm before Maggie reached hers.

 

Ben reached down and hooked his arms under Maggie’s knees pushing her legs up and allowing him even deeper access. She yelled out as his pelvis now came into direct contact with her clit with every thrust.  The added sensation put her into overload and she quickly felt the coiling sensation build within her.

 

 “Come for me Maggie I want to feel you fall apart around me.”  Ben grunted into her neck.

 

Moments later he felt her internal muscles clench around him as she arched her back up off the bed and called out as ecstasy consumed her. A few final thrusts and Ben found his own release. 

 

He let go of her legs and collapsed on top of her, both of them panting unable to speak. 

 

Ben got his breath back first and propped himself up to look down at Maggie.  He smiled at her and gave her a lingering kiss. 

 

“I hope that was worth the wait?”  He asked with a sly smile.

 

“Yes you definitely were.”  She replied stroking his face.

 

Carefully he pulled out of her and got up to go to the bathroom to clean himself up and dispose of the condom. Maggie pulled the sheet up over herself and Ben slid in next to her when he returned wrapping his arms around her as she lent into his chest. 

 

“I’ve never been so pleased to be wrong in all my life.” She murmured as her hands stroked the soft sparse hairs on his chest.  

 

“And I’m glad I had the opportunity to explain. I would never have forgiven myself if I had hurt you.”

 

“Although….”  He added in a playful tone “I do believe that means I was right and therefore by default that makes me the winner and I do love to win.”

 

She looked up at him as he mischievously wiggled his eyebrows at her.

 

“You git!”  She exclaimed and reached for a pillow to hit him over the head with.

 

“Oi no fair!”  Ben shouted and grabbed a pillow of his own to return the blows.

 

They giggled and yelled at each other as they continued to pummel each other until an especially cunning blow from Maggie caught Ben squared on the head and the pillow exploded sending a shower of feathers everywhere.

 

They both stopped and stared and each other before bursting into laughter.  “Whoops! That will come out of my deposit.” Giggled Maggie.

 

“You Miss Tregarthen are vicious.” Ben chortled rubbing his head  “I think you need to be punished.”  And with that he took her in his arms and kissed her pushing her back down gently onto the bed.

 

For the second time that day he made love to her. This time it wasn’t hurried or frantic, it was slow and sensual and every bit as wonderful as the first.


	18. The Eyes Have It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie drags Ben out of the hotel room for a boat trip. Roles are reversed as Maggie shows her confidence in the water.

After a shower that Ben insisted they take together which escalated into more than just a quick wash, they were both dressed. Maggie had suggested taking a boat trip out to see the Whale Sharks.  Ben had almost convinced her to spend the rest of the day in bed but after reminding him that puppy dog eyes don’t work on her ‘I work with children remember Ben!’ he conceded.  She failed to mention to him that his version of puppy dog eyes made her knees weak.

 

They strolled down to the dock to the tourist office that was nothing more than a wooden shack on the quay but staffed by very eager and very friendly employees.  The walls were covered with pictures of the local area and the wildlife they could see both in the ocean and surrounding countryside.  There were lots of ideas and leaflets for trips and places of interest and Maggie was determined to have a proper look when they got back as the boat for whale watching was leaving soon.

 

The boats were small and seated 6 people each plus the crew of 3.  They bobbed up and down in the water lashed to one another as people boarded stepping across one to get to another.  The boats were simple wooden craft with a canopy to offer shade and a bamboo frame that crossed the main deck and attached to a pontoon either side for extra stabilisation. About 20 of them were ready to go out that afternoon.

   

Ben found Maggie’s excitement infectious. He enjoyed the ocean but she thrived on it, it was her place of tranquillity and gave her inner peace.

 

“I forget how much I miss the sea.” She sighed fondly as they waited for the boats tied to theirs to sail.  Her face was tilted towards the sunlight, her eyes closed and a contented smile spread across her face.   He watched her silently.

 

The churning of the engines broke her from her calm as their boat made ready to set off.  They shared their boat with 3 Swedish lads who were on a backpacking gap year after university.  All of them had a good level of English and were on their way to Australia after spending several months in South East Asia.  Ben was secretly glad there were no Brits or Americans among their group as he was sure he had seen a few glances his way as people tried to place where they recognised him from.  After finally making a breakthrough with Maggie he was not quite ready to revel his whole self to her, selfishly enjoying that she made him happy knowing she liked him for who he was not what he did.  Plus he was also not entirely sure how she would take it.

 

The clear azure water sped beneath them as the boat made its way out to open water.  The Swedish trio had taken up a spot on the open foredeck and were basking in the suns rays.  Maggie and Ben were more content to stay in the shade.  Looking back towards shore they could just make out their resort nestled amongst the palm-fringed beach and the bigger hotels where the beach party had been slightly further down the shoreline to the west.  To the east was the main harbour and the town where Ben had taken Maggie out for his losers consolation dinner and peaking up behind to the north was the conical cone volcano they had visited on their bike ride. It all seemed like and age ago as they discussed the events of the past week. 

 

“It was your eyes that did it for me you know.” Ben admitted as the conversation turned back to his first day in the Philippines.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“That very first night we met. You were sat at the bar alone reading your book when I interrupted you.  I was going to leave you be as you looked at peace on your own but you have a glimmer in your eyes that I found intriguing.  I think it must be your passion for travel and adventure.  A warm friendliness that I found drawn to.”

 

Maggie blushed.  “Really?” Ben nodded at her brushing the fringe out of her eyes and drawing his fingertips gently across her cheeks.  She nuzzled his hand and smiled.

 

“It was your eyes that did it for me too.” She admitted.  “They are so blue Ben, yet sometimes they seem to change colour right in front of me.  It’s very distracting.”  She joked. “I was hooked instantly.”

 

“You made a very good job of hiding it!”

 

“Years of practise.”  She smiled patting his knee. 

 

As they headed into deeper water further out the boats spread out and took their own routes to look for the elusive whale sharks. One of the crew was stood at the bow halfway up a thin pole to give him extra height to make the shadows of the giant creatures easier to see while another did the same at the stern, shouting directions to the crewman steering the boat if they spotted anything.

 

For a long while there was nothing. The engine slowed and the gentle splashes of the waves could be heard against the side of the boat. Suddenly there was a shout. They all looked to where the man at the stern was pointing, unfortunately not a whale shark but a large pod of dolphins.  They followed them at a safe distance watching them swim and occasionally jump in the waves. Maggie pulled out her camera and took a few shots hoping they would come out as the animals were still quite a way away.        

 

As the dolphins disappeared their boat took a change of direction to try and influence their fortune. 

 

“Looks like we might be out of luck today.” Ben said sounding despondent.

 

“You might be right but you never know we still have time.”  Maggie paused then added sheepishly “Plus I think I have had my fill of luck this holiday.”

 

Ben looked her and that adorable crinkle appeared at the top of his nose as he tried to work out what she meant.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes and laughed. “You, silly!”  She playfully nudged him with her shoulder. Ben put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  He chuckled.  “I think we were both lucky there.”  Then he lowered his voice to a deep whisper “and who knows how lucky we might get when we get back to the hotel later!”

 

“Ben!”  Maggie squeaked slapping him playfully on the thigh as she looked up to see if any of their companions had heard his dirty innuendo.  He laughed out loud and rubbed her back.

 

“All this fresh air and sunshine is invigorating.” He added “Gives a man extra energy and new lease of life.”

 

“Stop it!”  Maggie hissed, gently nudging him in the ribs.

 

“All that energy needs to be burnt of somehow.” He growled into her ear.

 

Her stomach did a flip at the lower octaves of his voice but she held firm and refused to swoon in public.  “If you are not careful you will be burning that extra energy off swimming in the pool or going for a run…. Alone!” She fixed him with one of her serious teacher stares she reserved for the children in her class but her resolve cracked when Ben winked at her and she joined in his laughter.

 

The sounds of the boat engine speeding up from a lazy chug to full throttle captured their attention.  In the distance they could see 3 boats together and their spotters up the poles pointing to something in the water. The three Swedes jumped up from their sunbathing on the deck and came to hurriedly put on their snorkels and fins. Maggie and Ben followed suit and put theirs on too.

 

“Keep your t-shirt on Ben.”  Maggie advised as he took if off leaving just his board shorts on.  “I’m keeping mine on and my shorts.  The sun is very hot and the water acts like a magnifying glass.  You will be burnt before you know it and your clothing will give you protection.  Plus it’s not that far to walk back to the hotel with wet clothes once we get back and it’s not exactly a cold day today.”

 

“Good thinking.”  He said pulling it back over his head.   

 

As they approached the other boats their engine slowed and they were told to sit on the sides at the front.  Maggie was a bundle of energy and gripped Ben’s hand in excitement, her smile spreading from ear to ear.  “Look Ben there it is!”  She gasped and pointed to a large black shadow in the water.

 

“Bloody hell that’s big!” 

 

She giggled at his concern.  “Not really.  It’s only about 5 metres long, probably only a few years old. They can reach up to 12 metres.”

 

“Don’t worry they don’t bite.”  She joked, “They are filter feeders and only eat plankton and krill.”

 

“Shit there’s another one!”  Ben yelped and drew his legs up from dangling over the side as another black shadow swam from under their small boat. This one was bigger than the first at around 8 metres long.

 

Maggie laughed at him and without warning dropped herself in to the water to join the other bodies floating on the surface watching the gentle giants swim gracefully beneath them.

 

_Fucking hell. She is going to think I’m a right wimp if I don’t go in now.  I just hope she is right and Jaws and his mates aren’t lurking somewhere nearby with hungry appetites and a hankering for British meat!_

He took a breath and jumped in, swimming over to Maggie. She turned when she sensed someone close to her and smiled as well as she could with a snorkel in her mouth. She took his hand sensing his unease and pointed down to below where they were floating.

 

Beneath them the two giant fish swam gracefully. The tops of their bodies were dark and peppered with lighter spots, their tail fins swishing lazily propelling them along at low speeds as their enormous heads undulated from side to side, their mouths gaping open drinking in the sea water to filter out the tiny organisms they needed to feed on. 

  

 

Ben relaxed as he watched them.  Their movement was hypnotic and it blew his mind to know that animals this large lived so close to shore and human settlements. Maggie was totally at ease in the water and would occasionally duck dive down to get a closer look like some of the other more adventurous tourists.  He was satisfied floating on the surface although was slightly envious of her confidence in the water. 

 

After what seemed like an age the two whale sharks disappeared into the blue depths and their time with them was over. They swam back to the boat and hauled themselves out of the water and up the small rope ladder.

 

“That was incredible.”  Ben admitted as he pulled off his fins and mask. “I don’t mind confessing I was a bit apprehensive but those things are amazing.” Maggie smiled at him removing her snorkel gear too.

 

“Have you been converted to a water baby then?” She enquired.

 

“I love to swim and be in the water but it’s usually in a pool, the open ocean has always made me a bit nervous. You just never know what’s out there.  Those creatures were huge but so graceful in their movements.  What an experience.”

 

Maggie chuckled.  “Glad you enjoyed it.  I have wanted to do that for years.  It’s just a shame I forgot my waterproof camera to take some snaps for posterity.”

 

“Hold that thought.”  Ben found his bag and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for.  He pulled out his camera phone and stood behind Maggie holding it at arms length in front of them both.  “Say fish fingers!” He joked as he snapped a picture of them both. 

 

“Hardly Jacques Cousteau but one for the memories anyway.”  He said showing Maggie the picture.  It was hardly flattering seeing as they were both soaked and bedraggled looking but you could see the energy in their smiles framed by the blue of the ocean behind them.

 

The journey back to the bay didn’t take more than 10 minutes and Maggie was right, their clothes although still damp had dried considerably in the heat.  The boats moored up in rows so they could climb from one to the other to reach the dock.

 

“Thanks for dragging me out to do that.” Ben admitted once they were safe on dry land. 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  Maggie replied

 

“Well I’m not saying the alternative wouldn’t have been very enjoyable too…”  His voice trailed off and the corner of his mouth turned up into a cheeky smirk. Maggie gave him another playful slap of the arm.  “Behave you!” She pointed a playful finger at him before ruffling his already fluffy curly hair. 

 

“You have quite an impressive ‘fro there.” She mocked.

 

“Damn salt water and humidity.”  Ben grumbled trying to tame his unruly hair. “I hate it this long.”

 

“I like it.”  She admitted.  “It softens your face and gives you a well-worn traveller look.  Plus the sun has brought out your natural highlights really showing off the auburn colour.  It’s quite striking, especially with your eyes the colour they are.”

 

Ben perked up at her comment.  _I should take a leaf out of my own book.  It seems others don’t necessarily see the faults we see in ourselves._

“How do you feel about having a look to see what else they have on offer.  We could squeeze another trip in tomorrow if you fancy it?”  Maggie asked.

 

“Sure.  Lead the way.”

 

 The small tourist information shop was at the far end of the quay next to the road. Set up outside was a small stall selling snorkel gear, sun cream, water, postcards and lots of whale shark paraphernalia.  Inside the back wall was covered with posters advertising the many local trips you could take, one wall had a giant map of the local area painted on it showing where all the attractions were and the opposite wall was a desk with several tatty chairs in front to manage the bookings. 

 

“Looks like we have ticked a few off the list already.” Ben pointed to places on the large map painted on the wall.  “We saw the volcano the other day as well as the country side, we have been into town and tasted some of the local food, gone to a full moon party and now we have seen the whale sharks.”

 

“What do you fancy?”  He stood behind Maggie nonchalantly rubbing her shoulders as they surveyed the map when a familiar voice called out to them.

 

“Hey you two!”  A large hand clapped Benedict on the back and he turned to see who it was.

 

Steve and Debs were behind them.  They too were both damp and drying off.

 

“We have just been out to the whale sharks. Fucking incredible!” Steve exclaimed.

 

“Us too.  Maggie dragged me out to see them but I’m glad she did.”

 

“So how have you been?”  Debs asked.

 

“Wasn’t that storm yesterday horrendous? The thunder scared the shit out of Debs, we didn’t leave the hotel room.”

 

“No neither did we.”  Ben said managing to keep a straight face.  Maggie subtlety elbowed him in the ribs and Debs raised a perceptive eyebrow. 

 

“Are you planning another trip?”  Maggie asked quickly changing the subject before it became awkward.

 

“Yeah we are going to do the Manta Ray package. This one here.” Steve said pointing to a poster on the wall.

 

“Wow that looks exciting.”  Maggie exclaimed reading the details and studying the photographs.

 

“Well we thought what the hell it’s only money and not that much when you convert it to currency at home and we have spent so much already and seen so many amazing things that what is a little more. Plus are you ever going to come back and see these things again?”  Debs added.

 

“Got her round to my way of thinking finally.” Steve laughed putting an arm around his wife who rolled her eyes at him and shrugged in defeat.

 

“You guys should think about it.”  Debs added.  “I have to admit it sounds fantastic.  The morning you go out and dive with manta rays then they take you to a small, uninhabited island for a picnic lunch.  You then have the option of camping out on the island over night and they will collect you the following morning.”

 

“Wow.”  Both Ben and Maggie exclaimed.

 

“Do you dive?”  Debs asked.

 

“Yes I do.”  Maggie replied

 

“Ben?”

 

“Err I did a taster course when I was in The Seychelles but that’s about it.”

 

“Good to go then!  What do you think?  It would be nice to have you guys come too.”

 

“Ben?”  Maggie turned to look at him and try to read his face.  “I must admit diving with the manta rays was on my list to do here but if you are not comfortable in the water we don’t have to. There are plenty of other trip options.”

 

“No, no.  If it’s something you want to do we will do it.  The camping sounds fun too, real Robinson Crusoe stuff.”

 

Maggie clapped her hands in excitement. “Thank you.”  She said hugging him around his waist.

 

“Not at all.”  He replied automatically putting his arm round her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

 

“So will you guys be needing one tent or two?” Debs questioned as a knowing smile spread across her face.

 

Ben and Maggie looked at each other… “One!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information about the Philippines and all the activities mentioned in this chapter… They do exist!  
> http://www.diveadventures.com/pages/destinations/Philippines/Donsol&Ticao.htm
> 
> Whale shark watching  
> http://www.sharkdivingphilippines.com/whalesharks.html
> 
> http://adventuresage.com/2011/05/exploring-gentle-giants-of-donsol-sorsogon-philippines/


	19. The Real Benedict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben summons the courage to tell Maggie the truth about his life.

Maggie was pleased that Ben had agreed to the dive and camping trip for the following day.  Tomorrow would be her last full day at the resort and she was dreading having to leave the little bubble she and Ben had built around themselves over the course of the last week.  She knew from the start she only had a week’s holiday and that leaving would come sooner than she wanted but it seemed like an amazing way to end the holiday before reality set in and they both had to return home: separately and on completely opposite sides of the world…

 

Ben had popped back to his room to get some things before they settled in for the night.  She had suggested they stay in his room that evening seeing as it was bigger and more upmarket but he had insisted they stay in hers as it felt more like home and he didn’t want her to worry about moving all her things.

 

As she rummaged through her suitcase searching for a clean and dry outfit to put on she heard Ben call out and knock at the door. She opened the door to him and he winged an eyebrow and smiled seeing her still wrapped in a towel after her shower, her hair wet and loose down her back.  He let out an appreciative growl dropped his packed bag for tomorrows trip inside the door and wrapped his arms around her waist walking her backwards into the room, shutting it with a flick of his leg as he bent to kiss her hungrily.

 

“Ben!”  Maggie managed to protest through the kiss but she relented and melted into his embrace kissing him back.  He slowly walked them backwards until her calves hit the edge of the bed and carefully toppled them backwards onto the soft duvet.

 

“Mmmm you taste like coconut.”  Ben purred as he gently kissed her neck and shoulders.

 

Maggie whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair tugging at it drawing a moan from Ben.  His kisses moved lower and he hooked a finger over the top of her towel and pulled it down far enough to expose her breasts.  As his mouth latched over her nipple Maggie could feel every nerve of her body respond and she arched up into him.  She knew exactly where this was heading as she felt his hand creep up her thigh.  

 

Managing to roll them over so she lay on top of him she kissed him chastely on the lips.  “As much as I am enjoying this, let’s save it for later.” She said brushing his hair out of his eyes before sitting up and repositioning her towel.

 

“Whaaat?”  Ben protested sitting up and adjusting himself in his shorts. “You can’t be serious? I was just getting to the good part!”

 

“Exactly. I think I have the measure of you by now and if you had it your way we would never leave the bed.”  She tapped him playfully on the nose.

 

“And the problem there is…?”

 

“Food first, fun later.  It’s dinner time.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Promise.”  She winked at him.

 

“Good that means I’ve got all evening to plan what I’m going to do to you.”  He grinned at her.  “But before that I’m going to stay right here and enjoy watching you dress.”  He rolled onto his side on the bed and propped his head up on his arm waiting for her.  “Off you go.”  He said waving a hand at her.

 

“You are a wicked man Mr Cumberbatch but I’m changing in the bathroom and while I’m in there you can make yourself useful and decide about dinner.  She threw the room service menu and brochure containing the local restaurants onto the bed, blew him a kiss and shut the bathroom door. 

 

“Tease.”  He muttered under his breath smiling. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Made a choice?”  Maggie asked as she emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later dressed, hair partly blow-dried and make up on.

 

“I thought a trip into town might be nice seeing as we are camping out tomorrow night and then you are off home.”

 

“Don’t remind me.”  She said sitting next to him on the bed looking a little disheartened. 

 

“Best make the most of the time we have left.” He said trying to sound cheerful as he rubbed her back.  “How about this one?”  He pointed to a page in the brochure.  “It says it’s a BBQ place.  They bring you all sorts of cooked meats on skewers and there is a buffet for all the vegetables and side stuff.”

 

“Sounds interesting.  Good choice.”

 

  

 

 

 

The ride to the restaurant didn’t take long in the tuktuk and although the restaurant was busy the hostess found them a table quickly.  Two thirds of the floor space was taken up with seating.  It was raised slightly on wooden decking with two steps up to it and curved around the back and sidewalls, the tables and chairs were all solid wood and sturdy.  The section between the entrance and the seating had a concrete floor.  A huge wood burning fire dominated the space, the logs inside glowing red hot.  Fixed over the top were many huge rotisseries that cooked the meats. The areas to either side contained several tables covered in brightly patterned tablecloths and large metal serving dishes stood on top with the buffet food. 

 

 

They ordered a bottle of wine as the waiter explained the concept to them.  The BBQ was a set price and they could help themselves to the buffet.   Waiters would bring the skewers to their table and carve off the meat they wanted.  It would keep coming until they turned a large painted wooden disc sitting at the side of the table from the green side to the red side.

 

“I hope you are hungry.”  Maggie said as Benedict poured her a glass of wine.

 

“Oh I have a huge appetite that needs to be taken care of.”  He replied with a teasing wink, Maggie blushed.  

 

They touched glasses.  “Cheers.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I couldn’t eat another bite.”  Ben groaned leaning back in his seat and placing his napkin on the table in defeat. 

 

“Me neither.  It was fantastic.”

 

“Is it safe to say we can call it a night and turn the disc over to red?”

 

“I’m definitely done unless you think you are going to get a second wind?”

 

“Nope I’m finished for sure.  Great food.  I lost count of all the different meats.  If it wasn’t so far I would suggest we walk back to help digest it all.”  Ben pondered.

 

“Well we can sit for a bit and finish the wine, we aren’t in a hurry are we?”

 

“No.” Ben poured them another glass from the bottle. “So tell me more about your diving Maggie.  How long have you been doing it?”

 

“About 5 years now.  I learnt when I first moved to the Middle East. It has always been something I wanted to do.  One of the teachers at my school was a dive master and ran the courses so I signed up.”

 

“Doesn’t it scare you just a little? Being under water in an ocean full of things that can hurt you, what if something went wrong with the equipment?”

 

“Not really.  I don’t think of it like that.  Besides the animals are more scared of us than we are of them. The noise of the bubbles keeps most of them at a safe distance and just like most animals they wont attack unless they feel threatened.”

 

“Quite the adventurous one aren’t you?”

 

“I suppose.  I like to do things that make me happy.  Being single I don’t have to answer to anyone else at the moment and while things are like that I get to do anything and everything I put my mind to.”

 

“Good for you.”

 

“Thanks.  The big one for me at the moment is travel.  I’ve been away from the UK for 5 years now and have seen some amazing places, places I would never have gone to on regular holidays. I think it’s important to see new things and experience different cultures.”

 

“How long do you think you will stay abroad? Any plans to return to the UK?”

 

“I’m not sure.  I think I’ll know when it’s time.  I miss home and my friends and family terribly but like I said while I have the opportunity to do things I’m going to make the most of it. I’m sure I’ll go back at some point.”

 

“What about you Ben.  You said you travel a lot for your job.  Do you miss home?”

 

“Yes I do.  But I’m never away for long.  A few days or weeks depending on the project sometimes a couple of months but I know I’m going back, not like you.  I think you’re very brave to move your life and leave everything and everyone you know behind.”

 

“I try not to think of it like that. I have made some amazing friends and they become your family while you are an expat, you all lean on each other as you are going through the same things, everyone hits a wall at a different time.  Plus I don’t want to get to 80 and think _I wish I’d done that_ ”.

 

“You have a very healthy outlook on life Maggie, I admire that.  It’s a very attractive quality, that you take a risk to get what you want and not be afraid in doing so.”

 

Maggie blushed.  “Thank you, I wish I could be the same in every aspect of my life but I’m making progress.”  She stared at him before shyly adding “I’ve had a good teacher this week.”

 

Benedict smiled warmly at her compliment. He closed his hand over hers across the table and leaned forward.  “You have taught me a lot about myself and how to look at life too. In fact…”  His voice trailed off as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.  “In fact Maggie, there is something I need to talk to you about.”

 

Her heart dropped like a stone, instantly imagining the worse.  She summoned her courage to face her fears, just like she had been talking about.  “What is it Ben, tell me.  Are you OK?”

 

He could hear the concern in her voice and wanted to save her from the pain of admitting he had lied to her, not told her the full truth about who he was.  But he knew he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t.  “No I’m fine honest.  It’s just…”

 

With the worst timing imaginable, the waiter appeared at the table with their bill.  He enquired about their meal and their opinion of the restaurant.  Maggie and Ben both made small talk and said how wonderful it had been and they would definitely recommend it to other hotel guests.

 

Once the bill had been paid which Benedict insisted he take care of he knew the moment had gone.  It wasn’t right to have this conversation here in public. He needed to allow Maggie the freedom to ask him questions, to feel comfortable in her surroundings and not sit back and accept what he was about to tell her for fear of making a scene. He almost wanted her to get mad and call him out on it; he deserved it.  No, he would wait until they got back to the hotel.

 

 

 

 

 

The tuktuk ride back to the hotel was silent. Neither of them spoke. Ben had his arm around Maggie’s shoulders and played with her hair as it whipped in the breeze. She lent against him and took in the scenery, lit only by the moon and the dim lights from the occasional house they passed.  She knew he had something to get off his chest, and whatever it was, it was big. He had never been this hesitant about talking to her before; she had been the shy insecure one. He had been the one to coax her out of her shell and she was forever grateful to him for that. But the seeds of doubt were returning and she was afraid of what he might say, afraid her heart might break again.  But she remained strong and would allow him freedom to tell her in his own time, even if her head was screaming at her to ask, even if as she sat snug against him she could feel the tension in his muscles. 

 

 

 

 

 

Entering her hotel room and shutting the door behind them both, she could still feel his unease in the air.  He looked different somehow, not the confident Ben she knew.  He seemed frail, vulnerable and she wanted to do everything she could to help him. She crossed the room to him and without saying a word wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly resting her head in the crook of his neck.  She heard his sharp intake of breath, it was an action he hadn’t been expecting but he instantly responded by hugging her tightly and resting his head on top of hers. 

 

Neither of them knew how long they stayed motionless locked in silent embrace clinging to the other as if it were the last time together. 

 

He wasn’t sure why but her closeness and silence calmed him.  She must have known he had wanted to tell her something big but she hadn’t asked him about it and he knew she must have been running through all sorts of scenarios in her head that would be killing her inside.  But once again her strength of character that she didn’t even know she possessed, but he could see plain as day, shone through and he was eternally grateful for it.  She had put her feelings aside to remain calm for him.  He needed to be honest with her.  It was time to do this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been to these BBQ places before in other countries (if interested google ‘Carnivore Restaurant Nairobi’ to get an idea) they are amazing, not sure if they do the in the Philippines but doesn’t really matter.


	20. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben finally tells Maggie about who he really is. Her reaction is not what he expected.

Ben drew in a deep calming breath.  He lent back from their clinch without breaking her embrace.  He softly stroked the lines of her face and smiled at her.  He could see she was trying hard to hide the worry but he could still see it in her eyes.  He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply.  It wasn’t his usual passionate hot and hungry kiss, which surprised Maggie.  She sensed a need within him.  There was something she couldn’t put her finger on as his lips fed on hers. Something deeper, something fundamental, something he was trying to protect her from.

 

She broke his hold on her lips and looked up at him, searching his eyes for clues. 

 

“I know there is something bothering you. I just want you to know if you need me I’m here for you Ben and I’m not going anywhere.  Whatever is troubling you tell me, or don’t tell me; I won’t force you.  It’s your choice.” She whispered as she gently disentangled herself from his arms and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

 

“I’m getting ready for bed.  How about a movie?  Something to fall asleep to.”  He nodded half-heartedly as she gathered her pyjamas and headed for the bathroom.  Then like lightening it struck him what he could do.     

 

When Maggie emerged from the bathroom Ben was already in bed.  Sitting up reading with his thick black-rimmed glasses on, his chest was bare and the crisp white sheet was thrown loosely over his waist with his left leg poking out. He still took her breath away. After almost a week in the sun he had a delicious golden tone to his skin, his hair had lightened slightly and the mix of hues in his auburn hair were apparent in his unruly curls. His had a smattering of freckles across his face, which gave him a slightly cheeky school boyish charm, but the athletic lines of the muscles under his arms and shoulders were all man: strong and protective.  She lent against the doorframe and regarded him wondering again how this had happened to her.

 

He hadn’t noticed her yet, engrossed in his book. He turned the page and unconsciously rubbed his fingers over his lips as he concentrated.  The noise of her shifting her weight on her feet alerted him to her presence.  He looked up and smiled warmly at her.  He folded the corner of the page over and put his book on the bedside table and took off his glasses.  She noticed that the light had come back to his eyes.  Whatever had been bothering him seemed to have gone, either that or he had found a way to hide it exceptionally well.  He patted the bed beside him and a relieved smile spread over her face. 

 

She slid under the sheet and shuffled over to sit next to him. She nervously ran her hand gently over his chest, her fingers drifting through the sparse hair bleached by the sun.  Maggie looked up at him through her eyelashes.  She lent against him, pressing herself gently to his body.  He remained still as she cautiously stretched up to kiss him.  She didn’t know why but she felt uneasy, even though he was there semi-naked in her bed she felt like he could still reject her advances.  He returned the kiss tenderly and her confidence grew. Her hands found his face and she lent more heavily on him signalling what she craved.  As she kissed him harder he captured her hands in his and broke away.  He looked at her and stroked her hair wanting to let her know that he wasn’t shunning her.

 

“Later darling.”  He said brushing the tip of her nose with his.  “How about that movie?  I have a desire to snuggle into bed and hold you tight against me so I can bury my nose in the gorgeous smell of your freshly washed hair. Will you let me?” His deep voice rumbled through his chest and sent shivers through Maggie.

 

Her heart stuttered.  “That sounds… like a lovely idea.”  She sighed contentedly.

 

She shuffled over to reach her iPad and snuggled down on her side as Ben encircled her waist and pressed himself against her back holding her close as she melted against him.

 

“What do you fancy?”  She asked him as she scrolled through the films she had downloaded.

 

“How about Atonement?”  He answered trying to sound nonchalant.

 

“One of my favourites.”

 

“Mmmm, you said.”  She couldn’t see the corner of his mouth turn up into an anxious grin.  He hoped to God he had made the right choice about how to approach this.

 

“I just love that scene in the library.” She mused as her fingertips brushed over his arm that held her waist, dragging him back from his anxiety.

 

“When James McAvoy fucks Keira Knightly against the bookcase?”  He purred into her ear and pressed his hips against her bottom.

 

She held in a gasp.  “That’s the one.  Very sexy.”

 

As the film began she relaxed.  Ben’s mood had changed and he seemed himself again. She hoped whatever had been bothering him had passed.  It was moments like this she missed and yearned for.  It wasn’t just about the physical side of their relationship, if she could ever call a holiday fling that, it was the little things like cuddling, lying in someone’s arms and being completely at peace. Simple human contact. She nonchalantly stroked his arms and lost herself in the story.

 

After little more than 10 minutes into the film Maggie felt Ben’s body tense slightly around her.  She frowned wondering what was wrong but didn’t say anything. A few moments later as a car sped towards the main house on screen with two men inside she realised why. The car stopped in front of the house and the men got out and jogged up the steps into the main hall. Catching them entering in a close up full frame shot she realised with a start that the man dressed in a yellow suit was non other than Benedict!

 

 

She gasped and sat up straight and spun round to face him mouth agape and staring.  He sat up slowly desperately searching her face to judge her reaction. _Oh shit, I’ve royally mucked this up, she looks livid._

 

“That’s you!”  She breathed in shock, saving the device as it began to slide off the bed towards the floor.  She paused it on a shot of Benedict in the drawing room with Keira Knightly and the other actor.

 

“Yes.”  He answered quietly as he took the iPad gently from her hands and placed it behind him on the bedside table.  He avoided her eyes and suddenly felt like a child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  He almost felt ashamed that he had kept this from her, she deserved better.

 

It was several moments before Maggie spoke. The unanswered questions raced round in her brain and hung tensely in the air between them.

 

“That first night we met you said you were an actor and I didn’t ask for details as you seemed vague about your work. I didn’t want to pry and ask too many personal questions.”  She clarified, her voice still quiet.

 

 _She still hasn’t asked me the obvious question why?_   “I noticed.  I was very grateful to you for that.  I respected that you sensed my need for privacy.”  His voice was soft and quiet.  He risked a peek at her face but couldn’t read it.  Inside he felt like he was about to burst but fought to remain calm and let her have her say. 

 

She paused again.  Benedict remained still, trying to gauge her reaction and feelings about this.  “So you have been in films?”

 

Ben nodded.

 

“Big, Hollywood films.”

 

He nodded again.

 

“Anything else besides this I might have seen?” Her voice remained even and Benedict could still not glean any clues to how she truly felt about his career.

 

He sighed, she might as well know everything, there was no point in hiding anything now and the truth was out.  “Have you heard of War Horse?”

 

“Oh my god yes!  I love that book.”  Her voice broke out into a shriek of excitement that startled and surprised him.  “We cover a lot of Michael Morpurgo at school but that one is a bit deep for the kids.  “You are in that film too?”

 

He relaxed slightly.  “It’s a small part.  I’m not on screen that long.  I play Major Jamie Stewart a cavalry officer.”

 

“That’s amazing.”  She smiled at him and grasped his hands.  He had begun to rub his thigh with nervousness.

 

He looked at her, the confusion still etched across his face.  _She wasn’t angry?_

 

“You’re not cross at me for not telling you the truth?” He questioned. His heart had sunk. He was sure she would be mad, yell and scream at him for not being honest with her and letting her get close to him, especially after all she had revealed about herself.  Yet here she was glowing with excitement.

 

“Why would I be mad at you Ben?”  It was her turn to crinkle her face in confusion and she rubbed the backs of his hands with her thumbs.

 

“I just thought you would hate me for lying to you. You have told me so much about yourself and I have kept a huge part of who I am from you.”

 

She shook her head in disagreement. “It’s not up to me what you tell me and what you don’t.  We’ve only just met.  It’s your life Ben and your career is obviously something you are passionate about and very good by the looks of things if you can get parts in movies this big. I’m more upset that you didn’t trust me with who you are but I understand why you did it.”

 

He let out a huge sigh of relief.  “It’s nice when I meet people who don’t know who I am or recognise me from TV.  I get to be the real Ben not Benedict Cumberbatch, actor.  It’s refreshing.”

 

“Do you get people recognising you often then?” Maggie crossed her legs and faced him and he did the same.

 

“I do in the UK and America a lot especially after season 2 of Sherlock took off and became such a big success.”

 

“Sherlock?  I think I have heard of it.”

 

He laughed and hung his head.  “God that sounds so self centred and big-headed. Poor old me getting recognised in public, assuming you have seen the things I’ve been in.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know who you were. Being out of the UK for 5 years I am a bit slow when it comes to popular culture.  I go home and pick up magazines and don’t know half of the people in them anymore.”  She shrugged. 

 

“Crikey don’t be sorry!”  He brightened.  “I loved that you didn’t know who I was.  I could be myself.  You got to know the real me because I didn’t have to put up the usual façade so I was selfish and didn’t tell you.  It was great to be out of the way in the middle of nowhere.  I wanted to switch off completely and recharge my batteries after a hectic few months filming. A week in the sun was what the doctor ordered.  Meeting you was an added bonus.”

 

“Really?”  She asked shyly blinking up at him.   

 

“Yes really.  I mean it Maggie.  You don’t know what you have done for me this past week.  A while back I was on holiday in the Seychelles; it was paradise.   However it didn’t sparkle for me because I was there alone.  I had no one to share it with and I felt empty.  But I have you to share the Philippines with.”

 

She smiled blushing slightly.  “You have done a lot for me too Ben. It looks like we found each other at the right time.”

 

“It sure does.”  He countered and with that his grin spread from ear to ear and he enveloped her in a crushing bear hug.  “Thank you for understanding.  I was so worried about telling you.  I was going to on the second day but I got selfish and then it became too difficult.  I should have done it sooner, I should have trusted you.”  He whispered in her ear as he felt his heart relax. _I hadn’t realised I was so worried about her reaction._

 

Maggie snuggled against his chest.  “Stop apologising, it’s all fine.  Although…”

 

“Although what?”

 

“Although if I did know who you were we wouldn’t be here now.”

 

He let go of her from the hug and looked at her. “What do you mean?”

 

“Oh come on Ben.  I was nervous enough talking to you on that first night without knowing you were some big movie star!”  She joked. 

 

“Why were you nervous about talking to me?” He was confused.

 

She shoved him playfully in the chest. “Because you goon, you are drop dead gorgeous and I would never have had the balls to strike up a conversation if you hadn’t first.  I would have just sat at the bar and snuck a peek at you when you weren’t looking.”

 

He chuckled.  “You laugh but it’s true.”  She mocked.  “If we were back in London in a bar you would never have looked twice at me.”

 

 _She was probably right but I am forever grateful that was not how we met._ “Maybe not, but I’m forever grateful we didn’t meet like that and I have had the pleasure of getting to know you.”

 

“Charmer!”  She pushed him again, bashful at his response.

 

“Hey!  Enough of the rough stuff missy.”  He said playfully as he trapped her hands by the wrists.  “Don’t dish out what you can’t take.”  And with that he pounced on her and tickled her feverishly in the ribs.  She yelped out loud and wriggled trying to get away from his devilish hands as she screamed with laughter.

 

“Ben stop please!”  She was crying with laughter.  

 

He pinned her hands above her head as her chest heaved from the exertion of laughter.  “Do you yield?” He asked his voice deep.

 

“Yes!  I can’t take it any more I’m ridiculously ticklish.”

 

“Good.” His wicked grin returned.  “To the victor belong the spoils.  I believe as winner I can claim my prize?”

 

She knew that look and played along. “And what is the prize?”

 

“I think it’s only fair we skip the film and get straight to the fun you promised me earlier when you were dripping wet and dressed in only a towel.  It was all very distracting.”

 

Maggie pretended to ponder his offer. “Hmmm let me think about that for a while.”

 

“Not a chance.”  He lent forward lying on top of her and whispered in her ear, still having a grip on her hands pinned to the mattress above her head. “Fair is fair and I’m going to make sure you get dripping wet again.”

 

Maggie moaned.  “God I love it when you talk like that!”  She breathed, arching her body up against his. 

 

“Good because I want to tell you how good you feel.”

 

Ben sucked her earlobe and kissed slowly across to her face finding her mouth, which he devoured hungrily.  He let go of her wrists and her hands instantly wound in his hair.  He found her pyjama shorts and quickly pulled them off along with her top.  She divested him of his underwear and reached down to wrap her hand around his length. 

 

He grew under her touch.  As she stroked him she could feel him harden. He ground against her hand. Her other hand tickled the insides of his thighs.  As his tongue twined with hers his hands were busy pinching and tweaking her nipples into hard peaks.

 

“God I love your breasts.  Skinny girls don’t have breasts like yours, they are delicious.”  He kissed down her neck between her cleavage and began to suckle her nipple. She groaned and threw a leg over his hips her hands still between his legs.  As she picked up the pace at which she was stoking him he stopped and dropped his forehead onto her chest and moaned loudly. “Oh Christ Maggie stop. I’m too close and don’t want to come too soon!”  He pleaded.

 

She withdrew her hands and stroked his back. “Condom Ben.”  She breathed.  “I’m not going to last long either.  I want you in me now.”

 

He found the box in the bedside drawer and deftly slid one on.  He closed his eyes and stroked himself slowly.  Her eyes widened as she watched him, he was so beautiful like this: feral, naked of everything but emotion.  Ben managed to get himself under control and lay back on top of Maggie.  She wiggled slightly so she could feel him brushing her centre and he could feel her heat.

 

“Will you do something for me Maggie?” He deepened his voice letting it vibrate through his body.

 

That voice sent shivers through her straight to her groin.  “What do you want me to do?” There was no hesitation in her voice. 

 

“I want you to ride me.  Will you?”

 

She nodded shyly and with that he rolled them over so Maggie was lying on top of him.  She pushed against his chest and sat up straddling his thighs.  The light in the room was dim enough to see. Maggie was becoming more self-assured of her body and she knew she had Ben to thank for it; she felt less self-conscious but was still shy about letting herself go completely. She lent forward and kissed him feeling his hardness poking into her belly.  He traced his hands up her thighs and squeezed her bum. She sat back up and shuffled forward. Ben’s eyes dark and wanting watched her eagerly.  Maggie reached down and placed a hand around him to guide him into her.  She sank slowly down onto his length, Ben hissed.  Maggie groaned when he was fully inside her.  The feeling of him stretching her was divine.  She sat still for a moment to allow her time to adjust to his size and when she was comfortable she clenched her muscles around him.

 

Ben’s eyes flew open.  “Oh!”  She began to move slowly up and down.  His hands were on her hips guiding her while her hands rested on her thighs. Positioned like this with her on top he was deeper inside her than before, a sensation that was thrilling for both of them.  She picked up the pace of her rocking and she could feel him hitting her walls. When she felt him rub against her g-spot she cried out loud as it sent bolts of electricity straight through her. She increased her speed. Her hands scrambled for a purchase.  She had nothing to brace herself against to get the leverage and force she wanted. Ben sensed what she needed and laced his fingers with hers bracing his elbows against the mattress.

 

With their hands locked together like this Maggie had what she needed.  She knelt up until Ben almost slipped out of her then slid down him again squeezing as she went.

 

He moaned loudly.  “Oh yes just like that Maggie.  Harder, fuck me harder!”

 

She slammed down onto him making him cry out and she saw stars as he continued to pound against her g-spot as he lifted his hips up to meet her.  With only a few more thrusts she began to feel the tightening deep in her abdomen.

 

“Oh god Ben I’m so close.”  She looked down.  He was beyond forming coherent sentences.  His eyes were screwed tightly shut, ecstasy painted on his face, mouth hanging open as he fought to hold on until Maggie reached her climax first.  Seeing him like this was all she needed to send her over the edge.  She cried out as her whole body tightened. Ben came seconds later exploding inside her.

 

Once she had come down and her body relaxed, she lent forward to rest on his chest with him still inside her. He wound his arms around her and stroked her back.  Neither one spoke.  Eventually she began to feel him soften and she sat up and gently climbed off him. He disposed of the condom in the bathroom waste bin and climbed back into bed lying on his side so they were face to face.

 

He kissed her lips gently.  “Thank you.”

 

She tucked her hands up under the pillow. “You’re welcome. That was pretty amazing.”

 

“Just as good as the library scene you are so fond of?”

 

She smiled.  “Better!  I’d take you over James McAvoy any day.”

 

“I’ll tell him you said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving that Maggie is becoming more playful and relaxed. I hope you are too.


	21. Shower Time Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Maggie get a little side-tracked before they head out to catch the boat for their dive trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this chapter came from, it wasn't in the plan. But I had a lot of fun writing it!

Waking early Maggie’s eyes fluttered open and she lay squinting letting her eyes adjust to the early morning light sneaking around the curtains.  During the night she had wormed her way out of Ben’s arms.  He was like a hot water bottle and as much as she hated to move she felt herself sweating and therefore had to seek out the cooler sheets at the edge of the bed.  Turning over cautiously she saw he was still fast asleep.  He was on his front, his arms curled under the pillow with the sheet barely covering his naked backside.  His auburn curls stuck out in every direction and fell loosely over his forehead and eyes.  His mouth was slack and open and as she admired his full plump lips she noticed he was drooling slightly and stifled a giggle.  Sliding gingerly out of bed she headed to the bathroom to relieve her bladder.  When she returned he hadn’t moved a muscle.  She smiled to herself still not quite believing the past week had actually happened and slipped back into bed.   

She watched the gentle rise and fall of his body as he slept, the delicious curve of his back from his strong shoulders down to his slim waist and then rising again to his firm bottom where it disappeared under the sheet.  Maggie couldn’t resist giving the sheet a cheeky little tug to reveal more of what was hiding underneath.  Ben grunted as the draft of the AC hit his exposed skin and he opened his eyes. With her face frozen and the offending sheet in her hand she knew she had been caught red handed.

 

She blushed.  “Sorry!  I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

Ben groaned as the light assaulted his eyes and propped himself on his elbows rubbing his face.  “What?  Oh… I see…” He noted the sheet in her hand and joined the dots.  “Enjoying yourself?”  He asked wickedly.

 

“Just a little.”  She replied boldly tucking the sheet around her to prevent Ben covering himself up again. 

 

He shook his head and chuckled.  “Good morning.”  He murmured as he lent over to kiss her.

 

“Good morning.”  She mumbled into his lips as he tipped her backwards and lent over her.

 

She felt his hands creep slowly up her body and she sighed as he continued to kiss her languidly.  Then without warning he wrenched the sheet back off of her and covered himself.  Maggie squealed and scrambled for her share to hide herself.  “Ben!”

 

“Now this view I prefer.”  He laughed as she tried to squirm back under the covers. 

 

He eventually relented and threw the sheet over her and scooped her into his arms as he hugged her to him.  “That’s better.”  He kissed her forehead and she relaxed against his chest.

 

“What’s the time?”  He asked.

 

“Still early we don’t have to be down the docks to catch the boat for a while.”

 

“Hmmm, what to do til then?”

 

She rolled her eyes as she glanced up at him. He had a cheeky glint in his eyes and she knew exactly what he had in mind. 

“You are incorrigible Mr Movie Star.”

 

“I certainly am and seeing as this is our last full day together I am going to make the most of it.  Any requests?”

 

A million things ran through her head all at once but she was too shy to confess to any of them.  “Surprise me.”  She answered in a small voice. 

 

He winged an eyebrow at her wondering how far he could take this and if she was in fact giving him free reign as a million dirty scenarios filled his head.  However he decided that certain things were best left to a couple in an established relationship. He trusted Maggie and knew she trusted him but some of his thoughts were most definitely not appropriate and best left alone.  Who knew in the future…

 

Ben snapped his wandering mind back to the present. “Anything the lady wants, the lady gets.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sighing, as they lay entangled in a mess of sweaty limbs Ben didn’t want to let her go.  He was looking forward to the amazing day and night they had ahead but he didn’t want to acknowledge that it was their last full day together as Maggie had to leave the following afternoon.  She had surprised him in a way that he wasn’t expecting. 

 

Regrettably she had been right when she said he would never have looked at her if they met in a bar back in London and he was ashamed to admit it.  Although he liked to think of himself as open-minded he usually preferred slim, petite women. He liked that Maggie was taller than average but still a few inches shorter than him; he didn’t have to bend so far to kiss her.  She was a brunette, which was his preference, but her curves were something else and not what he usually went for.  He wouldn’t have called her fat like she said she was but she carried a little extra weight and he had actually found himself drawn to it once he got to know her. It made her body soft and comfortable and he loved hugging her as she moulded to him; he didn’t care that her figure wasn’t what was perceived to be attractive by media standards. Plus there was always the added bonus of her ample breasts and bum that thinner girls didn’t have, as well as the sensation of her clamping his head between her strong plump thighs was one he wasn’t going to forget in a hurry. 

 

The deciding factor however was her personality. She was bright, adventurous and funny and he loved her company and he would be forever grateful that he had had the chance to get to know her if only for a short time.  He made a mental note to never be so superficial again when it came to women, remembering that he had often had negative comments made about his looks in the press and how it had made him feel.

 

“Time to get up Ben.”  Maggie slowly extracted herself from his arms and sat up.

 

He groaned and tried to pull her back down to him. “Just five more minutes?”

 

“You can, I’m getting up for a shower before we head out to the boat.  We need to be at the dock in an hour.”

 

“Hmmm shower….” He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

 

“You stay right there.”  She said pushing him playfully away and tapping him on the nose.  He muttered something under his breath that Maggie didn’t quite catch but she was sure had she heard he would have earned himself another playful smack.

 

She scurried naked to the bathroom and he smiled watching her go.  He heard the water turn on and begrudgingly got up to check that he had everything in his backpack that sat next to Maggie’s beside the door ready to go.  Then it hit him, he hadn’t heard her lock the bathroom door and a wicked grin spread over his face.  He crept to the door and put his ear to it.  He could hear her in the shower humming to herself. _She wouldn’t be mad at him if he snuck in would she?_

 

He gingerly opened the door.  A swirl of steam escaped and curled around his feet. Maggie had her eyes closed as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair.  He quietly slid the door to the walk in shower to the side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

Maggie screamed and shot into the air.

 

“Ben!  What the hell are you doing?  You scared the shit out of me.  Owww, fuck shampoo in my eyes.”

 

He felt instantly guilty and reached for the showerhead to rinse out her eyes.  “I’m so sorry Maggie I didn’t mean to scare you.  Here let me rinse the soap away.  Look up.”

 

He gently rinsed her eyes and washed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair.

 

“Better?”  He hung the showerhead back up.

 

“Yes thank you.”  Maggie ran her hands over her wet hair.  She suddenly felt very self-conscious and embarrassed. She didn’t know where to look and blushed as she watched the water cascade down Benedict’s body.

 

“I really didn’t mean to frighten you. I was trying to be spontaneous and sexy.  Knocked myself down a few points there didn’t I?”  He rubbed his neck with embarrassment.  She shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

 

“Will you let me do something?”  He asked tentatively.

 

_Oh crikey what is he going to ask me?_

“Can I finish washing your hair?”

 

His request took her by surprise but she found it endearing.  “Of course.” She smiled and handed him the shampoo.  “Lots of suds and try not to get in my eyes.”  She winked at him and turned around.

 

He squirted some into his hands and began to rub the shampoo into her hair gathering her long locks up on top of her head and gently massaging her scalp.  The feeling of his long nimble fingers working through her hair felt like bliss. Carefully Ben rinsed the shampoo out and reached for the conditioner.

 

Maggie turned and smiled bashfully at him after he had applied it.  “Best leave the conditioner in for a few minutes so that means it’s my turn.” She twirled her finger to indicate he should turn around. 

 

She had to stand on tiptoes to reach the top of his head.  Thoroughly enjoying herself, Maggie took her time.  This was probably one of the most intimate moments she had ever experienced. Both naked and wet yet performing a mundane everyday task such as washing each other’s hair, she felt empowered, relaxed and ever so slightly sexy. 

 

“OK you’re done.  Time to wash out my conditioner.”  She said passing the showerhead round Ben’s front for him to take. He turned round and Maggie stifled a gasp… he was hard.  She averted her eyes and quickly turned around for him to rinse her hair.

 

As he ran the water over her head she could feel the air crackle with tension; neither of them spoke.  She knew he had seen her looking at his erection. He hung the showerhead up by reaching round her with both arms and pressing himself against her. She instinctively leaned back against him.  His hands fell to her stomach and traced gentle patterns on her belly, fingers flickering over her skin. Maggie felt heat pool between her legs as Bens lips brushed her neck.  She cautiously reached back and wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke him gently.  He moaned against her skin. 

 

He caught his breath as her fingers tugged on him. He spun her round. Maggie could see the blackness in his eyes filled with lust.  She knew hers looked the same.  He pressed her against the shower wall and kissed her hard.

 

“This is more what I had in mind.”  He whispered in her ear once he broke the kiss.

 

“I’m starting to think I need to pay attention to your ideas more often.”  She replied huskily.  Her hand was trapped between their bodies, still wrapped around Ben’s length. He forced a leg between her thighs and began to move slowly in her hand.  As Maggie kissed his chest and neck and Ben found he had to brace his arms against the wall behind her to steady himself.  He hung his head as his brain began to turn to mush. The water pounded against his back and Maggie’s fingers continued their delightful torment.  He snapped himself back to the moment wanting her to feel the blissful sensations reciprocated.   

 

He bent to take a nipple in his mouth as his hand slipped down and tracked over her inner thighs.  Maggie gasped and tiled her hips towards his hand. He chuckled.

 

“Please Ben.”  She moaned.  _If only he would move his hand a little higher._

 

“Please what?”  He teased as he moved to her other breast.

 

She decided against begging instead giving him a hard tug twisting her hand as she did so.

 

“Oh!”  He called out and felt his knees go weak.  “Jesus do that again.” 

 

“You first.”  She licked down his chest and bit a nipple between her teeth.

 

Ben could help the yelp of pleasure that escaped him. He plunged two fingers inside her in response.  Maggie clutched his shoulder for support with her free hand and hitched her leg over his to give him better access.  They both had to focus on what they were doing as the sensation of each other’s fingers drove them towards climax.  Their kisses turned sloppy and they knew they were both close.  Maggie’s hand sped up as did Ben’s fingers, the hot water still spraying over their bodies.  Ben’s hips stuttered in their rhythm as he felt Maggie clench around his fingers and cry out as she came.  Several more thrusts and his cry eclipsed hers as he emptied into her hand and across her stomach. 

 

He rested his forehead on hers as he regained his breathing.

 

“Wow.”  She breathed.  “I need to let you surprise me more often.”

 

“Gladly.”  He replied kissing her lips.

 

“Good job we are already in the shower, I seem to have made a bit of a mess.”  Ben confessed.

 

Maggie giggled as Ben reached for the showerhead to rinse her off.  When he had finished she took it from him.  “Bend down.”

 

He looked questioningly at her.  “We still need to rinse the conditioner out of your hair.  We kind of got side tracked.”

 

“Oh.”  He chuckled.  “I’m going to have the softest hair.”

 

 

 

 

 

Maggie wrapped a towel around herself once she stepped out of the shower and another around her hair.  Ben wrapped one around his waist after towelling off his hair.  He gave her a kiss. She smacked him playfully on the behind.  “We really need to get a move on or we will miss that boat.”

 

“Good job we are both pretty much packed.” He murmured.

 

She looked at him.  “You sneaky man, you knew we had time to spare this morning.”

 

“Are you complaining?”

 

“Not in the slightest.  That was one of the most sexiest experiences ever.” She blushed at her confession.

 

“I’ll bear that in mind and see what else I can come up with.”  He replied winking at her.

 

Maggie felt like her heart could burst and she struggled to maintain her composure.  “Let’s go and catch that boat.”


	22. Ocean Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie shows her confident side while Ben tries to maintain his bravery when they go diving

The boat trip to the dive site was just over an hour. The docks had been bustling with activity when they arrived and they quickly managed to find their boat and were glad to see Debs and Steve already aboard with another 6 passengers taking their total dive party to 10 not including the instructors.

 

It was another beautiful morning and the cloudless blue sky promised another hot and stunning day to come.  The foursome chatted on the boat ride and Debs and Ben soon lost Maggie and Steve as the talk turned to past diving experiences.

 

“He gets a bit geeky when talking about diving.” Debs lent over to Ben and whispered.  “He enjoys all the technical stuff where as I just enjoy looking at the wildlife.”

 

Ben chuckled and nodded his head.  “I’m a bit of a novice so it’s nice to know you guys are experienced and we have dive masters with us too.”

 

“Don’t worry you’ll be fine.”  She patted his arm sensing his unease. “We can stick together underwater, Steve is amazing and takes it very seriously once he gets the kit on. I feel very safe with him.”

 

“Good to know, thanks.”

 

“Maggie sounds quite experienced too.”

 

“Yeah I think she is.  She said she has been doing it for about 5 years. She travels a lot and likes to get diving in wherever she goes if possible.”  He looked across and Maggie and Steve still engrossed in conversation.

 

“And you?”

 

“I’ve only done a taster session so I’m a bit apprehensive.  Maggie wanted to do this so I was more than happy to oblige.”

 

“That’s very considerate of you…”  Debs observed.  “…Considering you only met this week.”

 

Ben sighed and looked wistfully at Maggie. “She flies back to Shanghai tomorrow afternoon so I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.”

 

A crooked smile played over Debs’ lips. “You have really fallen for her, haven’t you?” 

 

Ben whipped his head round to face her a look of shock on his face.  He didn’t know how to respond to her question.  _Had he really fallen for Maggie? And if so was it really that obvious?_

“It’s OK, you don’t need to answer, it’s none of my business.”

 

He hung his head and rubbed his the back of his neck. “No.  It’s OK.  I suppose I didn’t want to admit it until you said it.  It’s been a great week, she brings out the best in me and sees me for who I am.  I value that very highly.”

 

Deb’s nodded.  “Sounds to me like you have some thinking to do.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Look Ben it’s not for me to say, but have you told her?  If you really feel the way you do surely you should tell her.”

 

“What good can come of that?  We live on other sides of the world. Have very different lives.”

 

“As that old saying goes, where there is a will there is a way.  Just think about it.”

 

Ben looked at Debs searching her face for an answer but finding none.  This was something he needed to think over very carefully and get straight in his own head. He looked over at Maggie just as she turned to look at him. 

 

She smiled and lent towards Steve.  “I think we better stop chatting and join the other two.”  She got up and walked over to Ben and sat beside him.  He instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

 

“You OK?”  She asked patting his thigh.

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“You look a bit shell shocked.”

 

Ben flicked a glance at Debs who met his eyes and turned to talk to Steve.  She had said her piece; the rest was up to Ben.  “I’m OK just thinking about this dive.”

 

“You’ll be fine. There are plenty of us with experience who can look out for you.  We’ll keep you safe.”

 

“Thank you.”  He answered softly and kissed her chastely on the lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the engines slowed to a hum the crew busied themselves getting the tanks ready for the divers.  “Time to suit up.”  Steve said eagerly clapping his hands.

 

They helped each other into their BCDs, no need for wetsuits as the water was so warm so they just wore their swimming gear and a rash vest.  Maggie checked that all the straps were tight on Ben’s buoyancy control device before she put on her own. 

 

“How much weight do you need Ben?”  She asked as she threaded lead weights onto a woven belt.

 

“Err I have no idea.”

 

“Well I usually take 10kgs but you are probably lighter than me you skinny thing so I’ll give you 8 and we can see how you do. We can always add or take away more.”

 

“And the weight is for…?”  He was a bit nervous; worried that added weight would make him sink to the bottom of the ocean.

 

“It helps with buoyancy.  The heavier you are, the more water you displace and therefore the more weight you need to keep you neutrally buoyant under the water.”

 

She caught the expression on his face and smiled. “Don’t worry you won’t sink.” Maggie handed him the weight belt. He fastened it around his waist.

 

[ ](http://a.wattpad.com/cover/8683592-256-k574108.jpg)

“OK, last thing is your mask, snorkel and fins. Sit on the bench to put them on then you only have to shuffle your bum up and over the edge.”

 

She handed him his equipment once he had sat down. “Clear your mask before you put it on.”  Now this bit he remembered, you had to spit in it to clear it, gross but it worked. He fitted his mask and checked the seal and bent to put on his fins.

 

Maggie sat beside him and did the same after tying her hair back into a long plat to keep it out of her face.   “Ready to go?”  She asked enthusiastically.  Debs and Steve were already wiggling backwards on the bench ready to drop over the side as the dive master checked their equipment and that it was safe to enter the water.  Maggie and Ben watched as Steve gave the thumbs up and fell backwards over the edge into the water.  Debs entered shortly after him. 

 

“Right we are up next Cumberbatch.” Maggie checked over his equipment and made sure he had cleared his regulators.  The dive master double checked them both.

 

“Who’s first?”  He asked

 

“She can go first.”  Ben replied quickly. 

 

“I’ll be waiting for you in the water.” She smiled as she put her mask on. Seconds later her legs whipped past Benedict as she disappeared backwards over the side of the boat. He looked over the side and saw her surface safely through the bubbles and give him the thumbs up. He cautiously followed once he had been given the all clear. 

 

The foursome bobbed on the waters surface. “Right we have an hour to explore before we need to think about heading back to the surface.” Steve instructed. Maggie, Debs and Steve all set their watches.  Ben’s wasn’t waterproof so he had left it on the boat.

 

“Do you want to do you own thing or stick together?” Steve asked Maggie. She turned to look at Ben to gauge his opinion.

 

“We can stick together and see how it goes, can’t we?” Ben asked.

 

“Sure thing.  See you down there.  We will wait for you at the bottom.”  And with that Steve and Debs slowly disappeared under the water.

 

“Ready?”  Maggie asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

“OK remember we can go at your pace, don’t feel pressured into doing things too quickly to nurse your male ego.” She joked.  “If they want to go off they can do, I’ll stay with you.  And if you want to stop just give me the signal and we can surface early.  It’s not a problem.”  She gave his hand a squeeze.  He was grateful she had noticed his nerves but glad she knew what she was doing, he felt safe.

 

“We can descend down the anchor line as it will be easier and give us something to hold onto if you need to stop. Don’t forget to equalise regularly as we go down.”  He nodded as she slipped her mask on and fitted her regulator, Ben followed suit and gave her the ‘OK’ sign.

 

The current was gentle and the water clear as they descended down the rope.  The bubbles from the other divers below them drifted up and past them.  They looked so small and far away, Ben concentrated on his breathing as he followed Maggie.  She stopped every few meters for them to equalise the pressure in their ears.  Only once did he have to ascend slightly to make it easier but he quickly got the hang of it and waited for the familiar squeak in his ears before continuing.

 

Finally their knees hit the sandy bottom. Ben felt relieved he had made it and grateful for Maggie’s patience.  She gave him another ‘OK’, which he returned.  She signalled for him to look up.  He looked towards the surface and was amazed to see how far down they had come.  There was a huge volume of water between them and the surface and he could see the bright sun shining through, it’s rays refracting in the clear water. It was beautiful.

 

Steve and Debs joined them and the foursome set off in search of the Manta Rays.

 

Under the ocean was like being in another world and Ben was mesmerised.  He was astounded at the variety of marine life they saw and how oblivious to their presence the creatures were.  As they swam over the sandy seabed they saw several flat fish and one turtle that startled Ben as it shot away as he had thought it was a rock.  Further on the sand gave way to a beautiful coral reef. There was every shape and colour coral imaginable and it was all teeming with life.  Fish of varying shapes and sizes darted in and out of the safety of the reef while the larger corals waved in the gentle current.

 

Maggie and Steve both had an eagle eye and pointed out the more reclusive creatures that hid in the shadows.  A school of small streamlined silver fish passed over their head and parted around the bubbles from their regulators. The looked like one large object as they swam together, bodies glinting as the light hit them.

 

Eventually they came to the edge of the reef and the seabed dropped suddenly into an inky black abyss.  Ben was frightened but tried not to show it. He had felt safe knowing the bottom was just below him but now he couldn’t se it, it was very unsettling. He looked at the others who gave him the ‘OK?’ signal.  He paused, nodded and returned the signal remembering Maggie’s words. He could always stop if he felt unsure, but they had come this far and down here was where they would hopefully see the Manta Rays.

 

They didn’t need to descend far before they saw the sleek black shapes gliding effortlessly in the water.  They were enormous, around 5 metres in width and 2.5 in length not counting their long thin tails that drifted behind them.

 

 

There were several of them together. Gently gliding in and out of one another, mouths open as they fed on the plankton in the water. Ben was stunned and he watched in awe.  He felt movement on his hand and looked to see Maggie had taken his hand in hers.  She gave his a gentle squeeze and he squeezed hers back to reassure her he was OK.  Even though his heart was pounding with adrenaline that he could hear in his ears, he felt calm.

 

The four divers watched in silence as the gentle giants circled beneath them.  Steve indicated that he and Debs were going down to take a closer look. Maggie looked at Ben who regrettably shook his head.  He wanted to stay in the comfort of where he was and hoped Maggie wouldn’t be too mad at him for making her stay with him, he didn’t like the look of that black nothingness.  She shrugged and nodded giving his hand another squeeze. 

 

They watched as the other couple descended down further.  As they went the rays didn’t seem bothered by their presence.  At one point they were eclipsed as one ray swam between them and Ben and Maggie displaying just how vast they were.  It was incredible to watch how agile they were. With the slightest of movements they could change direction in a second.

 

Maggie checked her watch and her oxygen gauge then looked at Bens.  He had used more air than her but this was normal for a more inexperienced diver. He still had enough left but they should head back to the surface just to be safe.  She signalled to him that they should begin ascending to the surface.  Ben pointed to Steve and Debs, not wanting to leave them here.  _How the hell do we get their attention?_

 

His question was answered when Maggie began to bang her open palm over her clenched fist.  The result was a dull thump.  It took a few attempts but eventually Steve looked up at them.  She signalled to the surface and he nodded giving her the ‘OK’ to show he had understood.  Ben felt relieved; they would follow when they were ready.

 

They swam back to the edge of the bowl and along the bottom for a distance gently rising slowly as they did.  The seabed began to disappear beneath them. When they were a few metres from the surface Maggie indicated they needed to stop.  Having been down so deep they needed a decompression stop to get rid of any residual nitrogen from their blood.  After the allotted time they headed back up again breaking the surface shortly after. 

 

The sunlight was blinding after being underwater. Ben pushed his mask up onto his forehead and too a large gulp of air.  Maggie pulled hers down around her neck and watched as Ben closed his eyes and breathed deeply.  She was a little worried that they had pushed him too far but when he opened his eyes she saw them shining brightly.

 

“That.  Was. Unbelievable.” He emphasized.

 

A wave of relief washed over her and she was glad he had enjoyed himself.  “Amazing. I’m glad you liked it. Thank you for coming with me.” She admitted.

 

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way. Bit of a change from the bike outing.  You are the one who knows what they are doing today.  I feel like the new kid in school.”

 

They both smiled bashfully at one another as they bobbed in the water.

 

The boat was in the distance and they turned on their backs to swim, as it was easier this way with all their kit on. Ben reached for Maggie’s hand and gave it a final squeeze.  He didn’t need to say anything, as she knew what he meant.  Life didn’t get much better than that and they still had the afternoon and their island camping trip to come.  Maggie’s stomach filled with butterflies as she thought of the rest of the day ahead.  She closed her eyes and kicked her legs swimming back to the boat, a contented smile on her face.              

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for the setting of this story was here. One of my favourite places I have visited. So beautiful. http://www.diveadventures.com/pages/destinations/Philippines/Donsol&Ticao.htm


	23. Island Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive on their desert island home for the evening. Ben get grumpy when he realises he can't be good at everything.

Maggie threw Ben a bottle of chilled water from the cool box, which he caught with one hand.  They sat and drank under the shade of the boat canopy as they waited for the other divers.  The sun beat down and twinkled on the surface of the ocean. 

 

“I’m starting to understand why you love the sea so much.”  Ben admitted as he looked out over the vast blue.

 

“Always have.  No matter where you are there is always something new to discover. Every dive is different, every coastline unlike the last and I’m fascinated by the variety of marine life.”

 

“It’s a great hobby to have, a great way to switch off and get away for it all.”

 

“I agree which is why I try and get a dive in wherever I can.  I find it very peaceful being under the water.  You are cut off from everything else and nothing disturbs you.”

 

Ben watched the joy that spread over her face as she talked.  He had never seen her so animated about anything before.  It was good to be this passionate about something, it was the way he felt about his work. 

 

They didn’t have to wait long before the other divers started to return.  The chatter on the boat was full of excitement as everyone told their stories about their encounters with the manta rays.  

 

Once everyone was aboard the boat set off for the island where the group would have their picnic lunch.  Maggie heard Ben’s stomach gurgle over the noise of the engines and stifled a giggle.  “Hungry?” She joked.

 

“Starving!  I hope they have something good for lunch.”

 

“I’m sure they will.”

 

They could see the island in the distance, a small speck of green in the vast open sea.  The water changed colour as they approached from a deep sapphire blue to an aquamarine so clear you could see to the bottom.  The boat slowed and the captain yelled instructions to the crew who jumped into the shallows as the boat stopped and then took hold of the mooring lines to pull it partially up onto the sand.  A metal ladder was secured to the bow making it easier for the passengers to climb down.

 

Ben climbed down first and Maggie handed down their packs to him before climbing down herself.  She jumped off the last wrung into the shin deep water and almost lost her footing.  “Careful!” Ben called.  “We don’t want you hurting yourself.”

 

Once they had their personal belongings on the sand they lent a hand to the crew who were unloading the supplies for lunch as well as the camping equipment they would need for that evening. Two long trestle tables, a large cool box loaded with water and soft drinks and another with bottles of beer, fresh fruit, bread, cold cooked meats and salad.  It was a fantastic spread. 

 

The island was small, you could probably walk around the perimeter in half and hour.  It was ringed with a wide stretch of fine golden sand and rose slightly towards the middle, which was overrun with vegetation and palm trees. Maggie could see the tops of a handful of huts off to one side. 

 

 

 

“I thought this island was inhabited?”   She asked one of the crewmembers pointing to the buildings.

 

“It is ma’am.  The huts are there if you want a slightly more comfortable night on the island. They have a basic bed inside and mosquito netting. The toilet block is up there also.”

 

“Ahh good thinking.  I hadn’t thought about the logistics of a night on a deserted island!”

 

“It’s basic but I assure you it’s better than the alternative ma’am.”  He smiled and continued to prepare the lunch.

 

The sat around on logs that had been fashioned into a circle with a smaller stone circle in the middle that was obviously used for fires after dark.  Chatter was light-hearted among the group as they ate lunch.  Ben, it turned out was the most inexperienced of the divers and was content to listen to stories of previous dive trips around the world.  Their enthusiasm was definitely catching and it was something he vowed to take up more often whenever his schedule and location allowed. 

 

It turned out that there was to be six of them camping on the island that night but one couple decided not to stay as the heat had got to them during the day and they thought they would be better spending the night in the comfort of their air-conditioned hotel room.  This left only Ben, Maggie, Debs and Steve to camp which the foursome were happy to hear although making new friends would have been fun too.

 

After lunch and time spent lounging on the sand or swimming in the sea before the rest of the party had to depart for the mainland. They were left with adequate supplies for the night:  food, water, tents, bedding, firelighters, the remains of the beer, and (rather worryingly to Maggie) emergency flares.

 

Ben chuckled when she saw them.  “Don’t panic, I’m sure they are for a last resort. It’s not like you can get a mobile phone signal out here.”

 

Her expression changed when she realised Ben was right. “That’s true.  I hadn’t thought about that!”

 

They waved off the boat and watched as it sped away into the distance.

 

“Right!”  Debs said clapping her hands.  “What to do first?”

 

“How about we pitch the tents?”  Steve suggested.  “That way it’s done and we have the rest of the afternoon and evening to relax.”

 

“Good idea.”  Replied Ben.  “Here close to the fire don’t you think?”

 

“I think we will pitch ours a little way away.” Steve announced.

 

All three turned to Steve with a looks of confusion on their faces.

 

“Maggie’s snoring isn’t that loud!” Ben joked.

 

“Ben!”  She chastised as she smacked him playfully on the arm. 

 

Steve put his arm around his wife’s shoulders and added with a wink, “sound carries remember.”

 

“Steve!”  Debs elbowed him in the ribs and he laughed at her embarrassment. Ben and Maggie both looked awkward but they were both thinking the same thing _‘good thinking!’_

 

Ben broke the awkward silence.  “OK well, if you’re going that way then we will pitch our tent over here.”

 

Maggie watched Ben unpack the bag and set out all the poles neatly on the sand.  _And I thought I had OCD._ He shook out the thin canvas cover and turned it over in his hands.  He placed it on the ground and scratched his head and then walked round to the other side bending to examine the loops and holes in the fabric. Maggie watched with her arms folded over her chest a smile growing on her lips.

 

He grabbed one of the poles and tried to thread it through the loops only for it to stick out in completely the wrong angle. Maggie stifled a giggle. Ben shot her a grumpy look.

 

“You were never a scout were you?”  She joked.

 

“No I bloody wasn’t.  I spent my youth in theatres and on TV and movie sets with my parents.  I’m guessing you were little miss outdoor pursuits?”

 

She sensed the tension in his voice and changed tack. Squatting down beside him she gently took the pole out of his hand.  “They go diagonally in an X, see, start here and thread it through the loops like this.  The poles sit over the canvas and the little metal pins clip into the ends of the poles but don’t do it until both are in.”

 

He followed her instructions in silence and Maggie went to retrieve the other pole threading it back towards Ben once he was finished with the first.

 

“OK pin your end in and I’ll do the same here. That’s it, now the other one.” The tent sprung into shape. “There, perfect.”

 

Maggie stood back and admired their handiwork. Ben had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed defensively across his body.  She looked up to smile at him and noticed his body language. Walking round the tent to him she gently touched his arm.  “I’m sorry for laughing Ben.  I didn’t mean to upset you.”  He didn’t move. She decided to take another tact and walked round behind him slipping her arms round his waist and hugging him.

 

“I’m sure you have plenty of other talents besides putting up tents.”  Whispering in his ear she added, “In fact I know you do!”

 

Ben couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face at her comment and he turned round to face her.   He stoked the hair out of her face.

 

“I certainly do.”  He growled.  “Sorry for being grumpy and snapping at you.”

 

“It’s OK, I think I can forgive you.” Maggie replied light-heartedly, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

 

He sighed loudly.  “Everything OK?”  Maggie asked.

 

“Yeah.  I guess I’m used to being the one in control.  After you taking the lead on the dive today and now this I feel a bit useless.  You are just more experienced at this sort of thing than me.”

 

“You can’t know everything Ben.”

 

“I know… but I like to.”

 

“Well in that case you are just going to have to let your experience shine later on at other things aren’t you?” She gave his bum a cheeky pinch.

 

Her comment brought his wonderful smile back to his face.  “You can count on that for sure.”  He replied huskily and bent his head to kiss her.  He could taste the salt on her lips and she on his.  Maggie ran her hands up Ben’s back over his tight-fitting rash vest feeling the trim muscles underneath. She sighed contentedly into his mouth and pulled him closer.  As his tongue explored her mouth he tangled his hands in her hair trying to eliminate any space between then.

 

A loud cough interrupted them.  Maggie jumped and tried to wriggle free from Ben’s hold.  He held her in place refusing to let her escape instead dropping his hands to her shoulders as her face blushed bright red.

 

Debs was smirking at the pair of them. “Sorry to interrupt but our tent is up and we have sorted our stuff.  I just thought I’d see if you might need a hand with yours.”

 

“I think we are done too, aren’t we Maggie?”

 

“Yep all set, just need to chuck our bags and bedding inside.”  Maggie darted off to get their bags.

 

As soon as she was out of earshot Debs spoke. “You two could light a match with the sparks flying between you!”

 

Ben shrugged.  “What can I do, I’m a red blooded male on this gorgeous island, there isn’t a cloud in the sky and I’m here with…” His voice trailed off, he wasn’t sure how to finish the sentence especially after their conversation earlier in the day.

 

“With?”  Debs prompted.

 

“With an amazing woman and two wonderful new friends.” He added with a genuine smile.

 

Debs decided not to press the matter further.   They had the rest of the afternoon and evening all together and it wouldn’t do to create tension.

 

“Well seeing as both tents are finished Steve has some crazy idea about spear fishing for our dinner.”

 

Ben laughed.  “I thought they left us food for the evening?”

 

“They did but there is no stopping Steve once he has an idea in his head so it’s best to just humour him.”

 

“I agree with you there, especially after the drinking session at the full moon party the other day.”

 

“God that seems like a lifetime ago.”

 

“I know.  Memorable night though.”  A wistful look flashed across Ben’s face as he cast his mind back to the decision to kiss Maggie that evening and how far they had come since then.

 

He turned to find Maggie and could see her struggling across the sand carrying both their rucksacks the roll mats and sleeping bags. “Whoops.”  He muttered under his breath and dashed over to give her a hand.

 

“You didn’t have to do it all in one trip Maggie. I was just coming to help you. Sorry.”  He took the bags and sleeping mats from her.

 

“It’s OK nothing is heavy, just awkward.” But she relented and let him help her.

 

They stowed their stuff and rolled out the basic bedding to save doing it once it got dark.

 

“So Steve wants us to all go fishing for our dinner.” Ben told her.

 

“What?” She looked bemused and turned to look at Debs who just shrugged.


	24. Fishing, Sneaky Fingers and Sun Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do their best at hunting. Ben gets cheeky.

The spear fishing turned out to be an epic fail (although the men would have disagreed).  Debs and Maggie decided to watch from the sidelines and give the boys their macho moment in the sun.  They sat on the beach and watched as they sharpened two long sticks with Steve’s dive knife.  Accomplishing this without injury was phase one complete, although Ben almost took a finger off when the knife slipped.  This was Maggie’s cue to double check they had a first aid kit in the supplies they had been left.  Confirming they had the girls continued to observe with increasing hilarity.

 

With sticks sharpened to Steve’s satisfaction he then gave Benedict a lecture on how best to catch the fish.

 

At this point Debs lent over to Maggie as they sat on the sand watching them at the waters edge.  “I don’t know what the hell Steve thinks he is talking about, he has never done anything like this in his life before!”  Maggie giggled.  Thankfully the men were out of earshot and absorbed in their task.

 

“I am willing to bet Ben hasn’t done anything like this either.  He seems more of a bookish sort who sticks to mainstream adrenaline kicks.  He had trouble just putting the tent up earlier, I had to help him.”  Maggie admitted. “A bit of a blow to his manly pride I think.”

 

“Well I guess this is him making up for that dent in his ego then.”  Debs offered.

 

“You are probably right.”

 

The girls continued to watch Steve gesticulating and demonstrating how best to spear the fish. 

 

“This is going to be hilarious to watch. I’m just disappointed we don’t have popcorn, this is certain to be pure entertainment!” 

 

“Hold that thought.”  Maggie ushered as she darted back to her tent, returning with her camera. 

 

Debs covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh. “Great thinking! You are going to have to email the evidence to me.  I can use this as dinner party anecdotes for years to come!”

 

Maggie managed to snap a few photos while Ben and Steve were concentrating on their practise throws and oblivious to the girls’ antics.

 

Once the men were both satisfied they waded out into the water until they were thigh deep. 

 

“I bet you anything one of them sticks it in their foot!”  Debs said.

 

“I bloody hope not.  What a way to ruin our evening.  I don’t fancy staying here all night with one of them bleeding everywhere.”

 

“Do they even know what the hell they are trying to catch?”  Maggie asked.

 

“I doubt it.  And if they do ever manage to catch anything I’m not sure I’ll want to eat it.  Who knows what kinds of fish you can and can’t eat.  I might just stick to the fish they gave us.”

 

Maggie nodded “Me too.”

 

Steve and Ben were up to their waists in water. It was so clear they could easily see to the bottom, the problem was that the flat fish they were trying to catch were too well camouflaged against the soft sand and any others darted off as soon as they saw the movement of their legs in the water.

 

They had been trying for almost an hour but to no avail.  “This is like watching a scene from ‘Castaway’.”  Maggie admitted.  “But the bit at the beginning when Tom Hanks is flailing about in the water just after he washes up on the island.”

 

Debs laughed.  “Well we only have one night not several months for them to perfect this.  It’s just as well we were left some food otherwise I think we would have gone without tonight.”

 

Maggie watched Ben and smiled to herself. Even though both men were clearly terrible at this, there was something primeval and very sexy about a man hunting to catch her dinner for her in the great outdoors. She would be sure to let Ben know this later when they were alone.  She had a feeling he would love to hear that piece of information and was certain she would benefit from the ego boost it would give him. Until then she was content to watch him move slowly and gracefully through the water completely focused on what he was doing.

 

Soon after a shout from Steve and a whoop from Debs jolted her from her naughty thoughts.  Steve held his stick aloft and was yelling with glee like a man possessed.  At the end of his spear was a fish not more than 20cm long, a tiddler, but a fish none the same.

 

“Well done baby!”  Debs yelled as she stood and clapped her husband’s achievement.

 

Ben looked slightly crestfallen but also relieved that he could charitably accept defeat.  He waded out of the sea and joined the other three who were busy inspecting Steve’s catch.

 

“Well done mate.”  Ben said clapping him on the back.

 

“Cheers.  But I don’t think this is going to feed four.  Great fun though.”

 

“Yeah I admit it was a bit.”

 

“OK now that you two are done being cave men can we enjoy the last few hours of sunshine before it gets dark?”  Debs asked.

 

“Sure baby.”  Steve said wrapping his arm round her waist.  “What did you have in mind?”

 

“I thought it might be nice to go and explore and walk around the island.  It’s not that big and shouldn’t take more than an hour or so.  The tide is out so it should be easy enough. What do you think?”

 

“Great idea.”  Steve replied.  “Do you two want to join us?”

 

“You guys can.”  Maggie answered.  “Ben you can go too if you want.  I want to make the most of the sun before I head back to the city and polluted skies.”

 

“I am happy to stay here with you and top up my tan too, you guys can go exploring we will see you later to sort out dinner.” Maggie smiled; thankful that he would be staying with her so they could spend what little time they had left together. 

 

Debs and Steve shrugged “ sure thing.” And with that they headed off on their walk. 

 

 

 

Basking in the sun with not another soul around except for Ben lying beside her was heaven.  Maggie loved the tingle from the sun’s heat on her skin. She was impressed at the deep brown of her tan after only a week it would be a fond reminder of her week away and be sure to make her friends back in Shanghai jealous.  

 

She sat up and looked out to sea, nothing but emptiness and a vast azure blue total paradise.  She glanced at Ben stretched out on his back on a towel next to her.  His eyes were closed and he looked at peace.  Her eyes wandered over his bare chest, shoulders and arms.  God he was beautiful.  Not the usual beefy bloke she went for, being a bigger girl men like that made her feel feminine, but even with his slim frame Ben oozed masculinity and raw sex appeal.  Beads of sweat were forming in the creases of his taught belly and she longed to lick them off him. _What on Earth had he done to her?  All she could thing about was sex!_   Sighing, she fought the urge and found something else for her hands and wandering mind to do.  “Thank you for staying.”  Maggie admitted as she straightened out her sarong on the sand.

 

Ben’s eyes flicked open and he looked up at her. He propped himself up on his elbows causing the sweat to pool and trickle down his sides.  Maggie bit her lip and focused on his eyes instead. “Don’t be silly. I wanted to stay and anyway I wouldn’t have felt comfortable leaving you here alone.”  He reached out and stroked her forearm in reassurance.

 

“Ben we are the only ones here, what could happen?”

 

“You never know and it’s my manly duty to make sure you are safe.”

 

Maggie rolled her eyes.  “I think all that macho hunter-gatherer behaviour has gone to your head.”  She chuckled.

 

“Are you telling me you didn’t find it at least a little bit sexy?”  Ben asked sitting up and leaning closer to her with a wicked grin.

 

Maggie paused and finally held up her hands in defeat. “Yeah OK I admit it, it was a major turn on.”  Ben grinned content that he had guessed correctly.  Maggie knew it would go to his head but she didn’t mind he deserved the ego boost after her taking charge with the tent assembling earlier. “Now will you stop talking about it and help me with this sun cream?”  She handed the bottle to Ben and sat with her back to him and tied up her hair.

 

Ben knelt up, dusted the sand of his hands on his thighs and squeezed the lotion over her shoulders.  She jumped “Oooh it’s cold!”  He slid the straps of her swimsuit off her shoulders and began to rub in the cream massaging her skin as he went.  He made sure her back was covered and returned his attention to her shoulders his long nimble fingers kneading and working on her muscles. Maggie sighed contentedly as she relaxed under his touch. 

 

A smile spread over Ben’s lips, he was feeling brazen after his efforts fishing and Maggie’s admission soon wicked thoughts began to invade his brain.  He was sure they had plenty of time before the other two came back so he began to slowly inch his hands down her chest still under the pretence of rubbing in her sun cream. As his fingers slid under the front of her costume Maggie twitched and sat up straight but did nothing to stop him. His hands moved lower until they cupped her breasts and he ran his fingers over her now taught nipples. She gasped and then groaned as he squeezed them between his fingers.  It sent a jolt of electricity straight between her legs and it took all her will power not to jump him right there and then.

 

“Ben…”  She gasped.

 

“Shhh, it’s OK.”  He kissed her neck softly as his fingers still worked their magic. He knelt up and pulled her up and against his chest so he was pressed against her back.  Maggie could feel him begin to harden against her bottom and knew he was enjoying this too.  He withdrew one of his hands from down the front of her costume and dipped a finger under the edge by her hip running it slowly up and down but not quite touching where she needed to feel him most.  Maggie whined and ground her backside into Benedict’s crotch drawing a moan from him.  He knew what she desired so he relented and pushed his fingers inside her surprised at how wet she was already.

 

“You feel delicious my love.”  He hushed into her ear.

 

“Don’t stop.”  She begged as she reached behind her to grab the backs of his thighs and pressed him to her even more. 

 

“I know what you want Maggie.”  He purred as he brushed a finger over her clit making her jump and moan louder.  “ I want it too.  But what if the others come back?”  He whispered. In reality Ben didn’t care if they were seen, he was enjoying teasing Maggie.  He wanted to stretch this out so that by the time the evening came she would be a mess of emotion and he could take his time with her and drag out her pleasure even further.

 

Maggie was rocking against his hand desperate for the friction and the joys it brought.  She didn’t care about anything other than this delicious man and the sensations his touch was wringing from her body.  “I don’t care Ben.  I want you now.”

 

“Later darling.  We need to wait until later.  Believe me it will be worth it.”  He withdrew his hands and wrapped them tightly around her waist. She twisted back to face him and he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss.  It took all his willpower to refuse her but he knew the rewards would outweigh the frustration and he was certain he was going to enjoy tonight, his mind already whirring at the possibilities.

 

Once he released her lips Maggie shuffled round on her knees to face him.  She ran her hands over his bare chest tweaking his nipples gently partly in annoyance and partly to tease him too.  “Damn you Cumberbatch and your talented fingers.  You certainly know how to tease a girl.”  She pouted playfully, knowing full well he would make good on his promise of ‘later’ but wishing they could finish things now. After only a few days together he knew exactly how to turn her on. 

 

He chuckled and pulled her straps back up onto her shoulders kissing her once more. 

 

A shout interrupted their moment.  “Coo-eee!”  They broke apart to see Debs and Steve walking around the edge of the beach waving at them.  “Later can’t come soon enough.”  She whispered in his ear as she waved back.

 

“I suggest you lie down and let me put some cream on your back.”  She quietly instructed to Ben.

 

“Why?”  He asked.

 

She didn’t need to reply and just pointed to his crotch that was still displaying an impressive tent in his shorts. He laughed.  “Good thinking.  I might need a few minutes for that to subside.”

 

He handed Maggie the bottle of sun cream, kissed her forehead and lay face down on his towel to hide the evidence of their activities as the other two drew nearer.

 

“How was it?”  Maggie asked looking up from rubbing the cream into Ben’s back. Her body was still throbbing from his touch and applying sun cream to his skin wasn’t helping. She was glad that Debs and Steve appeared when they did as she could easily have dragged him back to the tent.

 

“So quiet and peaceful.  It was surreal knowing we were the only ones out there.”

 

Maggie smiled.  “I thought that too while we were sat here.”

 

“Was there much to see?”  Ben asked propping himself up on his forearms.

 

“Not a huge amount.”  Steve admitted.  “It’s pretty much the same as here all the way around.  You can walk round quite easily the beach is fairly wide in most places; we had to clamber over some rocks at one point but not that tricky.  It’s a nice walk if you want to stretch your legs.”

 

“Maybe tomorrow.”  Maggie offered. “It looks like the sun is starting to set.”

 

“Right well in that case I’m going to go and find some wood for a fire before it gets dark.”  Steve offered.  “I think I saw some a little way down the beach.  Ben do you want to help me?”

 

Maggie’s eyes widened.  _Please don’t ask him to stand up. I will be mortified if they realised what we have been up to._

“Sure thing.”  Ben replied.  He jumped up and brushed the sand off himself.  Maggie shot a glance at him but had nothing to fear; all the evidence of their teasing had subsided.

 

“I guess that puts us women in the kitchen.”  Deb said rolling her eyes.  “Come on let’s see what we have been left for dinner.


	25. Beach Bonfires and Open Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Ben lay everything on the line

Two hours later the bonfire was crackling and spitting in the dusky light, throwing sparks up into the air that danced before fluttering up higher into the sky.  The foursome sat around the fire eating a delicious meal of cooked fish cold potatoes and fruit.  Not a word was spoken as they enjoyed their food.

Maggie finished her meal, licked her fingers and put her plate on the sand in front of her.  She gazed up at the sky and could see the stars twinkling as night set in. Most of the daylight had gone and a deep crimson glow on the horizon was all that remained. She looked over at Ben who was hungrily tucking into his food.  He caught her watching and gave her a wink she smiled knowing he was just as content as she.

 

Steve broke the silence with a loud sigh once he finished his food.  “Delicious. Well done ladies, fantastic meal. It’s just a shame we couldn’t eat my catch of the day.”

 

Debs rolled her eyes but her mouth was turned up at one corner indicating she wasn’t taking him seriously.  “Your fish wouldn’t have fed a cat if we could have been bothers to fillet it.  It was tiny.”

 

Steve feigned a look of dismay and clutched his chest as if her words had hurt him.  Debs played along.  “Don’t worry baby I’m sure given more time you could have caught a whopper.” She patted his knee to humour him.

 

“Damn right!”  He chuckled, beat his chest and grunted.  “I am man, I provide for my woman.”

 

All the others laughed at him. 

 

Maggie stood up and collected the empty plates to clear away.  “Need a hand?” Ben asked.  “No thanks it wont take long but you could see if there are any beers.  I’m sure a drink could go down well now.”

 

“Hell yeah!”  Steve interjected. 

 

Maggie tipped the scraps into a plastic bag and wrapped them up tightly and put them back into a box as they had been instructed to not leave any rubbish behind.  She then walked to the water and gave the plates a good rinse in the sea due to the lack of fresh running water. 

 

Ben was handing out cold beers when she returned and took hers gladly.  “Thanks.” She said as Ben passed her a bottle.  He sat down and patted the sand in front of him.  She smiled and sat between his legs her back cuddled against his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking a swig of his beer. She sighed.  _Life doesn’t get much better than this._    

 

“You two are just too cute for words.” Debs said as she watched them both.  “We are the ones on our honeymoon, you put us to shame.”

 

They both smiled and she felt Ben’s arm give her a gentle squeeze.  She nuzzled her head back against him in response earning her another kiss.  He was with friends and didn’t care about showing his feelings.

 

“Awww I’m sorry honey, I’m a bad husband. Get your sweet ass over here and give me some sugar.”

 

Debs laughed.  “How romantic!  Did I ever tell you what a charmer you are?”

 

“You love it baby.”  She shook her head but moved to sit beside Steve. He put his arm round her shoulder and she hooked her legs over his.  He wiggled his eyebrows at her and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss.

 

Debs squealed and pushed him away.  “Get off you big loon!”

 

They all laughed.

 

“So…” Steve announced.  “Best part of your holiday so far.”

 

Debs groaned.   “Always with the deep questions.”

 

“Come on it’s tradition.”

 

“For you maybe.”  She mumbled.  He gave her a pleading look and she relented. 

 

“OK, go on, let me think.  Probably today’s dive.  Being that close to those manta rays was incredible.”

 

Steve nodded.  “I agree but I would also throw in the hike we did up the volcano a few days ago.”

 

“Wow you climbed that?”  Ben asked.

 

“Yeah.  Took best part of the day but it was awesome.”  Steve replied. 

 

Maggie nodded.  “We rode bikes up to the viewing point and it was amazing.”

 

“You cycled all that way from your hotel?” Debs sounded shocked.

 

Benedict laughed.  “God no, I don’t think I could cycle that far, I’m not that fit. We hired motorbikes and drove there. The scenery was beautiful.”

 

“You both ride?”

 

“I didn’t up until that point.”  Maggie admitted.  “Ben surprised me by planning the day out and taught me how.”

 

“Impressive.”  Debs said. 

 

“So apart from that, any other holiday highlights?” Steve encouraged.

 

“Meeting Maggie.”  Ben offered with no hesitation.  They all looked at him.  Maggie had a look of shock on her face, surprised by his open bluntness.  He looked round at their faces.  “What? It’s true.”  He shrugged.

 

“There you go again Ben, making us look bad.” Debs joked winking at him as she took a swig of her beer.  She was so pleased for them both but still wanted an answer to the questions she had asked Ben on the boat earlier in the day.  What was he going to do next?

 

“Maggie, what about you?”  Steve prompted.  Her mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. Ben had blind-sided her. Of course he was the best thing about her holiday, hands down no competition but she would look silly admitting that now, wouldn’t she?  She looked nervously back at him.

 

They all waited for her answer.  She fidgeted and pulled at the label on her bottle. She took a deep breath and muttered “Ben.  The best thing about my holiday is Ben.”  She was thankful that it was dark and no one could see the bright shade of scarlet she had surely turned.  When nobody spoke she nervously looked up to see their faces.  She looked from Debs to Steve and craned her neck back to look at Ben.  She couldn’t place his expression but it certainly was a happy one.  He smiled at her so brightly his eyes shone and relief washed over her.

 

“I know that sounds like I’m only saying it because he did but it’s the truth.”  She hugged his arms that were still wrapped around her waist she wanted the reassurance. “I have never met anyone who makes me feel as special as he does.  He took the time to get to know the real me, draw me out of my shell and show me I am beautiful despite what I think of myself.”  The floodgates were open now and she decided it all needed to come out.  Ben needed to know exactly how she felt.  “He is caring, considerate, thoughtful and honest, strikingly handsome and incredibly sexy.  He makes me laugh and I feel totally safe with him knowing that I can be myself, say anything and he won’t judge me.  I love that.” She stopped abruptly. She had almost said ‘ _I love him’._ Did she really?

 

There was a stunned silence.  _I’ve said too much._ She started to panic and regret what she had said but it was the truth.

 

“Well fuck me!”  Steve broke the silence  “You have yourself a keeper there Ben.  Don’t let this fabulous woman go.”

 

“I have no intention of doing such a thing.” He replied hugging Maggie tightly and kissing her cheek. 

 

Then whispered in Maggie’s ear so quietly only she could hear.  “Thank you for your beautiful words.  And I mean it.  I don’t want to let you go.” 

 

 

“Right well I think that is our cue to leave you two in peace and bid you goodnight.”  Debs offered.

 

After saying their good nights, Ben and Maggie watched Steve and Debs walk into the darkness back to their tent.  He had his arm slung round her shoulder and was whispering into her ear.  Debs giggled at his words and screeched when Steve started tickling her, she dashed towards their tent away from him with him in hot persuit. 

 

Sighing they both watched them with slight pangs of jealousy knowing that the pair’s relationship was for keeps but tonight would be their last night together.  Neither wanted to mention it but the topic burned on both of their minds. Did they need to have a discussion, especially after their admissions or mark it down as an amazing week and leave it at that?

 

As Ben watched them disappear into the night he tightened his arms around Maggie’s waist as she sat between his legs. She rolled her head back against his shoulder in response and stroked his arms.  Ben kissed her lightly where her neck met her shoulder. She hummed in delight.

 

“Maggie…” He spoke softly not want in to ruin the moment.

 

“Mmmm?”

 

But Ben stayed silent, he didn’t know what to say. He had a million questions he wanted to ask her buzzing in his brain but couldn’t bring himself to ask.

 

When he didn’t reply Maggie twisted round to look at him.

 

“You OK Ben?”  She asked seeing the look on his face.  Was it happiness or despair she couldn’t quite tell?

 

The light from the dying fire flickered over his face. He looked her in the eyes, his stare piercing her soul and her insides did a flip.  He opened his mouth as if to say something.

 

“Don’t say it.  Please don’t Ben.”  She whispered.

 

“How do you know what I’m going to say?”

 

“It’s written all over your face.”  She reached up to stroke his cheek. He laughed at her admission.

 

“Not that great an actor huh?”  He asked.

 

“Of course you are.  I only know because I’m thinking exactly the same thing.”

 

“You are?”

 

“Definitely.  How could I not?”  The wind gusted and whipped her hair and Maggie shivered.

 

“Cold?” 

 

“A little.”

 

“Come on, let’s have this conversation snuggled in the tent.”  Benedict stood, dusted the sand off him and held out his hand for Maggie to help her up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The tent was small but cosy.  They lay down on top of the bedding face-to-face, close but not quite touching each other. 

 

“So.”

 

“So…”

 

“I don’t know if I want to have this conversation Ben.”

 

“You don’t?”

 

Maggie shook her head slightly.  “I’m not really good with things like this, talking about personal stuff and emotions.  I can’t believe I said what I did out loud.  I hope I didn’t make you feel awkward”

 

“Of course not!  I meant what I said.  It means a lot what you said about me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes really.  I know it took a lot for you to say those things and I know you meant it.”

 

“I’m still nervous about talking about this stuff.”

 

“I won’t judge you, you know that.  But we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

“No.  It’s OK.  Your turn to shine tonight remember.  I had my moment in the sun when we were diving.”  She smiled.

 

“Ah yes.  I remember.”  He answered with a wink.  “I’ll go first then.” Ben took a deep breath. “I just want reiterate I’ve had an amazing week this week.”

 

Maggie smiled at his words.  “Me too.”  His shoulders relaxed a little at her admission.

 

“I came here for a week to clear my head, to take a break from work.  I wasn’t looking for this.”  Ben gestured between the two of them.  “I’m glad it happened.  I’m glad I met you.”

 

Maggie nodded, thinking the same thing but she did not interrupt him.

 

“I know we probably never would have met if we had been back in London but I will forever be grateful that we did meet here, in this beautiful country.  I told you before that I was shallow when it came to women although I never realised it until now, but you have opened my eyes Maggie and I love that I have had the pleasure of getting to know the real you.  I hope you have enjoyed getting to know me too. The real me.”

 

She smiled and stroked his hair.  “Of course I have you silly fool.  I can’t believe you even had to ask.”

 

He smiled back at her his blue eyes sparkling. “I was struck by you the moment I saw you, you handsome devil.  You literally took my breath away.  If I had met you back home I never would have had the courage to talk to you, you are so out of my league it’s ridiculous.  I admit the fame thing scared me once I found out but it’s what you do not who you are and I’ve got to know Ben not Benedict/actor. I prefer the former, if that’s OK?”

 

“Knowing that is very refreshing, but knowing you like I do it does not surprise me.  Material things are not important to you, you take everything and everyone at face value… and I am not out of your league in the slightest.  I don’t consider myself attractive, in fact I think I look kind of odd.”  He sighed. “Can I admit something Maggie?”

 

She nodded, wondering what he was going to say.

 

“I know this probably isn’t something that I should be admitting considering where you live but… if you lived in the UK I would ask if I could see you again when we were back home.”

 

This hit her like a train.  She was stunned.  She hadn’t wanted to think beyond this week but now she was staring it in the face with no way out.  

 

The silence was deafening as Ben waited for her response.  _Please say something._ Ben’s mind was reeling _, should he have said that?_

“Maggie?”

 

“I… I… I don’t really know what to say to that Ben.”

 

“I’m sorry, it was too much, I shouldn’t have said it.”

 

“No.  No. I liked hearing it. Thank you.”

 

Ben chuckled.  “Bad timing huh.”

 

“Yeah.”  She laughed.

 

“So I guess we should make the most of the time we have left than?”  He asked.

 

“I guess we should.”  She responded.

 

It was like a first kiss all over again. After being so blunt with each other and laying everything out on the line making a move was like solidifying everything, making it real.

 

They both laughed when neither moved.

 

Maggie shuffled forwards so her knees brushed Bens. He reached for her hand that was under her head as she rested on the pillow.  She gave it up willingly and watched as he ran his fingers through hers.  He brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the back of her hand then every fingertip in turn. She sighed and smiled at him desperately trying not to cry.  This felt very open and raw now that they had both opened themselves up to the other.

 

Then as she watched he brought one of her fingers up to his lips and slowly sucked it into his mouth.  He was watching her intently the whole time and she gasped.  His actions immediately lit a fire deep inside her. He had flipped the switch, there was no turning back now; sweet innocence had been shoved roughly out of the way by wild passion and instinctively Maggie knew this their last night together would be a one to remember.


	26. Competition Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a naughty idea and challenges Maggie to a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating. I have moved house recently and things have been manic. Plus I wanted to take my time with the final few chapters as this story reaches its close. 
> 
> This chapter is nothing but filth. I am not sorry it was so much fun to write!

Her eyes blew wide.  How could Ben manage to make even small actions so sexy? His eyes were fixed on hers as he drew her fingers into his mouth, first one and then another. Wrapping his plush lips around her knuckles as he sucked on her skin.  Maggie could feel her pulse quicken instantly and struggled to keep her breathing even.  A shiver ran down her spine and she shuddered involuntarily. 

 

Ben smirked and withdrew her fingers from his mouth. “You OK?”

 

She knew what she wanted to say. _Stupid bloody question how could I not be OK being here with you, when you are doing things like that you gorgeous man?_ But her brain couldn’t form the words.  Instead she blinked and stared at him.   A breathless “Yes.”  Was all she could manage.

 

He edged forward moving his body closer to hers as they lay on their sides in the tent.  Knees and legs touching, he kept hold of her hand enclosing it in both of his and he held it to his chest.  Gently, Ben brushed his nose over hers.  She closed her eyes and inhaled the heady scent of salt water and his skin. He softly kissed her eyelids and her breath hitched. 

 

She itched to grab him, pull him close to her until there was no air between them.  To assault his lips and wrap herself around his body but she knew he wanted to take his time. His eyes sparkled and those wrinkles she loved so much appeared at their corners as he smiled before finally closing the gap and kissing her.  He peppered her mouth with soft tantalizing butterfly kisses. She managed to free her hand from his and ran her fingers through his hair, twirling her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck.  She dared to shuffle closer and press her lips to his trying to convey her need.

 

Ben knew instantly what she wanted and allowed their kisses to deepen but still held back slightly, an idea was brewing in his mind. He trailed his tongue around hers and he felt her grip tighten on his hair.  By now Maggie knew how to push his buttons and he had to call on a great deal of will power not to cave in and ravish her. 

 

Gently he pushed her onto her back and leaned over her pressing himself into her soft rounded hips.  He laced his hand into her hair and pulled her head to one side to allow himself access to her neck.   Along her jaw line, under her ear, her pulse point down her neck to her collar bone; he kissed every inch of her exposed skin until she started to squirm underneath him trying to press up into his growing arousal.      

 

 “Christ Ben!” She hissed as she balled up her fists in his t-shirt.  He let go of her earlobe with a pop and grinned down at her a wicked glint in his eye.

 

“I just wanted to make sure our last night together one to remember darling.  Are you not having fun?”  He asked raising an eyebrow.

 

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. “What do you bloody think?”

 

He grinned.  “I have an idea that I want to see if you are open to.”

 

Maggie’s heart skipped a beat and she felt slightly worried and a bit frightened, anxious as to what he would ask of her. He registered the fleeting look as it flashed across her face. 

 

“Don’t worry.”  He said placing a kiss on her lips.  “I won’t ask anything of you I don’t think you would be comfortable with.”

 

Maggie took a deep breath to try and calm her heart as it raced away with nervousness at the prospect of what he might ask. Did she have the strength to deny him anything even if it was something that made her uncomfortable? “So what were you thinking of?”   She asked tentatively.

 

He chuckled.  “Oh no.  I’m not giving it up that easily.  How about a little wager first?”

 

 _It’s OK Maggie just play along until you find out what he wants._   “What’s the bet?”

 

“Well.”  He sat up and rested on his heels.  He paused beginning to grabbing her intrigue.  She sat up too and waited for his answer. “As we discussed earlier, sound carries and we are in a flimsy tent.”  Maggie wondered where this was going.  “And what I have planned for you will have you making all sorts of noises, I guarantee.”  She caught her mouth as it began to gape but couldn’t hide her blush. “And I am sure I won’t be able to contain myself either so we are going to have to practise being quiet. So I propose this…”

 

He paused for what seemed like and age to Maggie. She was desperate to know what he had in mind and couldn’t wait to continue where they had left off. “How about a little competition?”

 

 _OK so far it doesn’t sound so bad, not nearly as frightening as some of the thoughts that had flashed in my head._   “Can I ask what the prize is?”

 

He gave her another wicked grin.  This was the deal clincher.

 

“The winner gets to do whatever they wish to the other one in bed.”

 

She gulped.  _And there it is.  He won’t even tell me what he has planned until he wins and then I can’t refuse due to the bet._   He was very confident and rightly so, she was fairly sure she would lose this hands down.  She had no idea where the man got his will power from; he could reduce her to mush in seconds. But if she were going to lose she would not give up without a fight. 

 

“Deal.”  She said in the most confident voice she could muster.  “What are the rules?” 

 

 _Interesting. She was quick to agree. Maybe there is a side to her she has been keeping from me?  This could be even more fun than I had anticipated._ He regarded her expression before answering.“The first one to make the other scream out loud is the winner.”

 

 _A tempting suggestion, with so many possibilities.  This is definitely going to be an enjoyable night._    “So in actual fact you don’t care about making noise?”  She replied with a cheeky grin.

 

He smiled knowingly at her.  She had been quick to work out his ploy. “No I don’t.  But it makes things more fun don’t you think?”

 

Maggie’s smile spread across her face. “You are a sneaky devil Benedict.”

 

“But you like it right?”  He grinned at her knowing the answer already.

 

“You know I do.”

 

He laughed at her response.

 

The tent was filled with a charged energy. They were both eager for the fun to begin and both pondering where to start.  Maggie knew she couldn’t start off all guns blazing. If she stood any chance of winning she had to be smart.  Start off slowly.  Tease him. She was fairly certain he could contain himself with whatever she threw at him, the man had willpower of iron and was certainly more experienced and knowledgeable in the sex department than her.  Her last boyfriend had refused to have sex anywhere but the bedroom.  It was good sex, but it got a bit predictable after a while, whereas the last few days with Ben had been a real eye opener. She didn’t know there were so many ways to give and be given pleasure and she knew they had only just scratched the surface.  This was the reason she was sure she would lose.

 

Ben decided to get the ball rolling. He skated his fingers up her bare thigh just brushing under the hem of her sundress.  Maggie clamped her hand over his.  “Oh no you don’t.  If I stand any chance in this bet I’m going first.”

 

He flicked his eyes up to meet hers and failed to hide the grin that he could feel begin to spread over his face. She had a competitive streak, who knew?  “As you wish Maggie.” He was eager to have his turn but didn’t mind having to wait just a little while longer.

 

She lent in to kiss him gently on the lips. His hands cupped her face and she pulled away.  She took his hands and placed them back by his side.  “Oh no Ben.  This is my turn.  You don’t get to touch or move unless I say.”  Her voice was stern and even.  She had deployed the one she used on the children at school to tell them she meant business and there was no messing around to be had. 

 

It worked.  He looked a little shocked at first then the glint returned to his eyes and he nodded.  She pushed him back until he was lying flat and hovered over him.  She traced the contours of his face committing every sharp angle to memory.  His eyes traced her every move.  Her fingers brushed over his lips and he parted them slightly she smiled noting his reaction but let it slide. Maggie bent down to kiss him making sure none of her body except her lips touched his.  She started softly at first before deepening the kiss rolling her tongue over his lips until his mouth parted and she could explore further.

 

It was as much a test of will power for her as it was for Ben.  She longed to climb on top of him, grind against him and press her body to his but she resisted instead savouring the magic of his lips and tongue entwined with hers. Finally she released him just as it was becoming difficult to breathe.  She looked at him and could see he was short of breath too. Good. So far, so equal.

 

“Time to take this off I think.”  She drew her fingers down his chest and slid them underneath his t-shirt inching it up his chest and over his head.   She let it fall with a soft plop on the floor beside his head. 

 

His chest rose and fell with his breathing, deep but not too heavy… _not yet anyway_ she hoped. She could never get tired of seeing this.  There was not an inch of fat on his toned body yet he was not overly muscled.  Maggie took one finger and starting at the base of his throat she drew it slowly down his chest noting every chord of muscle as she went: down his sternum, over his abs, dipping into his bellybutton (this made him twitch ever so slightly which she therefore committed to memory for later) finally resting at the top of his shorts.  She shot a look at his face ad he was watching her intently. Maggie snaked her finger under the waistband and ran it from one hip to the other making sure to stay outside of his underwear and noted a slight shift in his hips.  “Don’t move Ben.”

 

Lifting her leg she straddled his hips but stayed on her knees to avoid touching him.  She placed her hands either side of his head and lent in so close she could feel his breath on her face.  She stayed like this, so close but still with space between them. His eyes shone like orbs and she could see the pupils dilate until they were black with want; she was fairly sure hers looked the same.  It was like a window looking into his soul and one she wanted to open and fall into.

 

Finally she caved and kissed him deeply. Maggie longed to feel his confident hands on her body but knew she had to hold out a bit longer hoping her act was working on him as much as it was on her.  She sucked his bottom lip and let it go with a pop.   Grinning down at him she could see his face was flushed.  Good.  He smiled up at her clearly enjoying what she was doing.  Next she sucked and nipped her way along his jaw line, down his neck, over his pulse point and earlobes.  When she had left her mark on one side she gave the other the same attention.  She could feel Ben roll his head back and begin to arch his chest towards her hovering body.

 

She knelt up again and put a hand flat on his chest and pushed him down.  “I said don’t move.  I am just warming up.”

 

_Jesus Christ it is like the woman is possessed.  I never knew she had this in her.  I thought this bet would be a shoe-in for me but I have seriously underestimated her.  I seemed to have awakened a beast.  She is giving this her all and I am loving every second.  I am going to have to step it up when it is my turn.  If I can hold out, this is tougher than I thought…_

Ben stared at her as he felt a new wave of emotion wash over him.  _I don’t want this, us, to end._

Once she was sure he wouldn’t move again Maggie turned her attention to his chest kissing, licking, sucking and biting. By the time she reached his nipples they were rigid.  She gave them extra special attention and noticed Ben’s hands scrunch in the sleeping bag underneath him ever so slightly.  He was beginning to struggle.  Maggie felt a new rush of self-confidence and continued her slow torturous adoration of his torso inching ever so slowly down his body still being careful not to touch him anywhere but with her lips.

 

By the time she reached his navel his breathing was coming in ragged gasps.  She had to admire his control but hoped she was doing enough to tip him over the edge. It was actually a huge amount of fun teasing his so relentlessly like this and she wished she had had the courage to do it earlier.  As she flicked her tongue into his belly button his hips twitched again and he sucked in a sharp breath.

 

She risked a look at his face.  It was a contorted mix of agony and pleasure. His eyes were screwed tightly shut and his mouth hung open.  She could see the chords of muscle standing out in his neck and the veins in his arms and he gripped the sleeping bag.  A glance in the other direction and she could see him straining against his shorts, the bulge in his clothing clearly visible.   

 

“Tell me Ben.”  She said as she nipped his hipbone.  “Tell me how you are feeling right now.”

 

“God it hurts.  I need you to touch me Maggie.  Please!”  He begged.

 

She had felt guilty withholding body contact for all of this but it had paid off and he was beginning to squirm.

 

“I don’t know if I should.”  She whispered dragging her nail from hip to hip just above the line of his shorts.  His hips jerked upwards desperate for contact and friction. 

 

His head shot up and he glared at her. “Please.  God, please!”

 

She fixed his stare and drew a finger oh so lightly down the outline of him.  Ben’s eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed back onto the sleeping bag biting his lip.  Maggie grinned again. She could see a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.  Maybe she could win this bet after all.

 

She did it again running her finger up and down his erection as she did she lowered her voice. “I am going to take you in my mouth and suck you hard.  I want to lick every last part of you and you are going to have to fight to stay quiet. Because you know if you don’t what that means, don’t you Ben?”

 

She undid the button at the top of his shorts and slowly lowered the zip.  “It means you will lose.”  With this she roughly tugged his shorts and underwear down over his hips freeing him.

 

“Now stay still darling.”  And with that she took hold firmly of the base of his penis. 

 

He was harder and darker than she had ever seem him. He really must be struggling. She wanted him to enjoy this but didn’t want him to come so she hoped she could tell when she needed to change pressure and technique. 

 

The feeling of Maggie’s lips as they closed around him was exquisite.  She had done this before but there had never been the build up.  Ben’s body was wired and he could feel every nerve ending tingling.  He fought hard to focus his mind on something mundane so he could stave off climax because he knew if she continued for much longer he would come.

 

It didn’t work.  All Ben could focus on was Maggie’s lips and tongue as they swirled and licked him.  He vowed when it was his turn he would make her beg twice as hard.  She was taking her time slowly licking every inch of his rigid flesh. 

 

By now his desire had turned animalistic and he desperately wanted to fuck her mouth so he thrust up toward her taking her by surprise and feeling himself bump the back of her throat.  If that had shocked her Maggie didn’t show it and continued to suck up and down taking him as deep a she could.  God that felt good but he couldn’t get the purchase he wanted by lying flat on his back.  He debated rolling them over or kneeling up so she was on her knees in front of him but there wasn’t really space in the tent.

 

Concentrating hard Maggie knew Ben was fighting with everything he had.  She could feel him wriggling under her and hear his ragged breathing. He had done as she had said and still kept his hands by his sides but thrusting his hips up toward her had surprised her, however the feeling of taking him so deep had been exquisite and she worked harder to maintain this.  Nonetheless she still wanted the control so she sat on his legs and clamped her hands on his hips so he couldn’t move again.

 

Maggie turned her attention to just licking the head flicking her tongue over the tip.  He was leaking precome and she tasted his saltiness in her mouth. When she dipped her tongue into the slit he hissed through his teeth.  He was close.  She needed one final act to tip him over the edge without making him come. It came to her in a flash and she grinned knowing if it worked she had this bet in the bag.

 

One last time Maggie sucked him as deep and hard as she could, ignoring her eyes that were watering at the feeling of him pushing down her throat.  She slowly sucked up releasing him inch by inch.  She freed her hands from their grip on his hips and took hold of him at the base.  She was going to have to do this quickly so there wasn’t time for him to register what she was doing. As he came free of her mouth she flicked her tongue over the sensitive tip and then as quick as she could bent lower and sucked his balls into her mouth.

 

Ben’s cry could have shattered windows.

 

“Stop Maggie, stop!”  He yelled.  He knew he had lost and didn’t care if the others could hear them.  He didn’t want to come and he was only moments away.  

 

She sat back on his legs and watched in triumph at his heaving chest.  Ben couldn’t move.  He felt like every muscle in his body had gone limp.  He wiped the sheen of sweat off his face with his hands and sat up looking at her face.  She grinned at him. More satisfied at the pleasure she had given him than the bet she had just won. 

 

“Bloody fucking hell.  Where did that come from?”  He panted.

 

“I don’t know the idea just popped into my head. I take it I did OK?”

 

“Fuck OK, that was unbelievable.  I have never had anything like it.”

 

She smiled at his revelation.  Ben took her face in his hands and kissed her with every ounce of emotion he could muster. Her face was flushed when he released her.  “So tell me.” He purred his voice deep and full of sex.  “What do you want as your prize?”


End file.
